Arriesgándome
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Amar es arriesgarse a que no te quieran. Esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor. Intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar. Pero hay que arriesgarse. Porque lo más peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgar nada…
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES INCLUIDOS EN LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ME PERTENCE LA TRAMA.**

* * *

**ARRIESGANDOME (Taking Chances)**

**.**

_Amar es arriesgarse a que no te quieran. _

_Esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor. _

_Intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar. _

_Pero hay que arriesgarse. _

_Porque lo más peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgar nada…_

**_._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Si ser nuevo en un colegio es difícil, ser nuevo en un país lo es más. Prácticamente desde que nací mis padres se habían antojado de asegurar mis estudios y junto con ellos, mi futuro. Nunca fui como las demás niñas, desde muy temprana edad comprendía lo básico de las matemáticas, física y química. Siempre fui muy consciente de las cosas que entendía y los demás no lo hacían todavía, pero a pesar de eso mis padres trataron de darme una infancia lo más normal posible. No tenía "amigos" de verdad, pero por lo menos la gente nunca me trató mal en la primaria ni en la secundaria… ya saben, los chicos pueden ser muy crueles cuando se lo proponen. Cuando ingresé a la secundaria, gracias a mis excelentes notas, me promovieron de grado y gracias a eso logré ingresar en múltiples concursos de becas y esas cosas. Nunca pensé que el día de mi graduación de secundaria, llegara a mi casa una carta de la Escuela de Odontología de la Universidad de Washington, donde decía las palabras que tanto había soñado con escuchar, o en este caso, leer:

_"Estimada señorita Isabella Swan, es de nuestro total agrado notificarle que su aplicación para recibir la beca de estudio para la carrera de Odontología en la Universidad de Washington ha sido APROBADA, y nos encantaría contar con su presencia para el comienzo del semestre en septiembre. Junto con esta carta le enviamos los documentos necesarios para la tramitación de su visa de estudiante y demás permisos para hacer posible su traslado. También hemos de notificarle nuestra satisfacción de contar con una nueva alumna tan brillante como usted en nuestro campus y de aceptar la beca, le aseguramos que cuenta con alojamiento asegurado en el campus._

_Sin nada más que decir, _

_Escuela de Odontología de la UW_

_(University of Washington)_"

Estaba en estado de shock. Podía ver como mi madre estallaba en gritos y lágrimas al igual que mi padre, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¡Hija te aceptaron!- gritó Reneé, mi mamá.

-Bella, reacciona- dijo Charlie, mi papá, con voz preocupada.

-Lo siento- dije cuando me pude recuperar- OH DIOS MIO, ME ACEPTARON- grité moviendo los brazos como loca y saltando con mi mamá por toda la sala del apartamento en donde vivíamos.

Después de eso, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Solamente tenía tres semanas de vacaciones, en las cuales debía preparar todo el papeleo y rogarle al cielo para que me dieran mi VISA.

-Señorita Isabella- me llamó el hombre de la Embajada de USA en Venezuela- puede pasar- dijo finalmente.

Me levanté de mi asiento, les dediqué una mirada de auxilio a mis padres y caminé dentro de la terrorífica oficina.

-Encantado de verla de nuevo señorita Isabella- dijo el hombre mientras sacudía mi mano.

-Lo mismo digo- dije con el tono más formal que pude utilizar mientras me sentaba frente al señor Staubb.

-Me alegra informarte que tu VISA de estudiante llegó el día de ayer – dijo el señor Staubb mientras revisaba algunos papeles y buscaba algo dentro de la gaveta del escritorio- … y te hago entrega de ella el día de hoy- dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba mi VISA- espero que aproveches al máximo la oportunidad que te han dado los de la Universidad de Washington y también que disfrutes mucho tu cumpleaños- terminó sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias señor Staubb- dije sonriéndole de vuelta- Pero todavía faltan dos semanas para mi cumpleaños- terminé

-Lo sé, pero para esa fecha ya debes estar en Washington- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Me paré y sacudí su mano y salí con una sonrisa en mi cara de aquella oficina que ya no odiaba tanto. Cuando llegué a las sillas donde estaban mis padres no pude evitar saltar dentro de sus brazos y comenzar a llorar de felicidad.

-¡Mamá me voy!- dije entre lágrimas mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé- dijo mi madre, quien también estaba llorando conmigo.

Los días siguientes fueron totalmente agotadores, tenía que recoger el resto de los papeles en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y gracias a eso andaba de un lado a otro todo el día. También tenía que hacer mi maleta, pero como no tenía mucha ropa que me abrigara del frío de Washington, metí mi ropa y salí a comprar más con mis ahorros. La persona que haya dicho de dar clases de física, química y matemática no daba dinero, estaba totalmente equivocado. Durante mi tiempo en secundaria le di clases a tanta gente que mis ahorros eran suficientes como para mantenerme a mi sola por un año, sin necesidad de trabajar. También creo que era por eso que la gente en secundaria no me molestaba, ya que no solo le daba clases a gente de mi salón, sino que algunos de los chicos "importantes" del colegio me pedían ayuda con "las tres marías" y gracias a ellos nunca fui objeto de burla de nadie. En este momento, mis ahorros me estaban ayudando a crear un nuevo guardarropa para mi estadía en Washington, y a pesar que no era una fanática de las compras, me agradó mucho salir con mamá a comprar todo.

Es triste que lo diga, pero nunca tuve una "mejor amiga", por eso para mí salir con mamá era lo máximo, ella era la única que entendía por lo que estaba pasando y me apoyaba totalmente, aunque tengo claro que para eso es que están los padres, para guiarnos y apoyarnos en nuestras vidas y decisiones. Ya no me importaba, mañana era el gran día, a partir de mañana obtendría mi "independencia" y apenas tenía 16 años.

Esa noche no pude dormir y cuando mi reloj marcó las 3:30 am me levanté, me bañé, me acomodé y salí de mi cuarto. Me sentí extraña, ya ése no iba a ser mi cuarto por mucho tiempo, de hecho, no sería "mío" por unos 4 años más o menos. Al llegar a la sala mis padres ya estaban ahí, esperándome. Charlie ya había llevado mis maletas al carro y yo estaba tomando algo de café con mi mamá. Cuando terminamos, bajamos al carro y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, mi vuelo salía a las 7 am en punto y estaría en Washington aproximadamente 6 horas después, ya que sería un vuelo directo.

Llegamos a las 6am en punto al aeropuerto, por lo que hice todo muy apresurado, entregué mis maletas en la línea de American Airlines y pasé a migración. Después de ahí me tocó despedirme de mis padres…

-Hija recuerda que te quiero muchísimo, llama apenas llegues por favor- dijo Reneé mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro mamá, te lo prometo- dije abrazándola.

En eso, Charlie nos abrazó a las dos.

-Ay mis lloronas- dijo riendo- Bella, hija, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, se que todo va a salir bien- terminó.

Me despedí de mis padres y avancé hasta donde se encontraba una señorita que estaba pidiendo los tickets y los pasaportes.

-Muy buenos días Isabella- dijo luego de revisar mis papeles- debo decirte que como eres menor de edad, te vas a sentar adelante y alguien del equipo se va a ser cargo de ti, además, debes ponerte esto para que te identifiquemos más rápidamente- dijo mientras me entregaba mis papeles y una pechera que parecía más un collar para perros.

-Ok, gracias- dije entre dientes, mientras veía la terrible pechera que me tenía que poner.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que comenzaran a llamar para abordar el avión y el primer nombre que se escuchó fue el mío. Caminé con pesar con mi pechera puesta, les dediqué una sonrisa a mis padres, a quienes podría ver a través del cristal y comencé a caminar por el pasillo para abordar el avión. Una vez en la puerta una de las azafatas me indicó mi lugar para sentarme y allí me quedé. Gracias a dios que se me había ocurrido cargar mi Ipod, mi cámara y mi laptop la noche anterior, ya que seguramente serían de mucha ayuda durante estas 6 horas que tenía que estar aquí sentada. También tenía mi nuevo y flamante BlackBerry, el cual había comprado con parte de mis ahorros. Lo que sobrevivió de mis compras, lo había cambiado a dólares y lo había transferido a mi nueva cuenta de Banco en Washington, para tener algo con que empezar, ya que estaba decidida a conseguir algún trabajo para tener dinero extra a parte del de la beca. Si, entendieron bien, me iban a pagar para que estudiara en la Universidad de Washington.

Cuando el avión despegó, me sentí extraña, ya eran dos veces en el mismo día que tenía la misma sensación y no comprendía por qué. La siguiente hora agradecí al cielo cuando la azafata me preguntó si quería ver algún DVD y me prestó algunos de los que tenían en el avión. Entre ellos estaban algunos de comiquitas como "Ratatouille", "Los Increíbles", "El cadáver de la novia" y otros, y también estaban unos muy buenos como "Avatar", "Dear John", "Twilight", "New Moon", "Sherlock Holmes" y otros… Decidí que vería "Twilight", no solo porque era una de mis películas favoritas, sino porque el tema del vampiro que se enamora de una humana me encantaba. Me puse los audífonos y comencé a ver la peli y me di cuenta que una de las azafatas que estaba cerca se había quedado viendo la peli, me dio mucha risa y la invité a que se sentara conmigo, pero ella tenía que seguir trabajando, pero a pesar de eso ella se paraba de a ratitos y me preguntaba que tal iba la peli, ya que ella nunca la había podido ver completa y yo tranquila le contaba todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, me sabía la película de memoria. Cuando la peli terminó, la misma azafata que había estado viendo conmigo la película me trajo algo de comer y algunas chucherías, se las agradecí en el alma, porque ya estaba comenzando a necesitar azúcar en mi sistema. Luego de la comida me estaba comenzando a aburrir, por lo que saqué mi Ipod y me desconecté del mundo, solamente escuchaba mi música y veía por la ventana el profundo mar azul por el que estábamos volando. No sé en qué parte del vuelo me quedé dormida, pero fue un sueño reparador, necesitaba estar descansada para cuando llegara.

-Isabella, Isabella- me susurró alguien mientras sacudía con una mano mi hombro. Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con Mónica, la azafata- Ya vamos a aterrizar, por favor abrocha tu cinturón- me dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno, esta también es una de mis creaciones :)**

**Está completamente lista, por lo que la iré subiendo poco a poco... ya saben, para dejarlas con algo de intriga xD**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Nos leemos en el que viene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Me levanté y me desperecé un poco, tomé de mi morral mi bolsito de maquillaje y me abroché el cinturón. Cepillé un poco mi cabello y como era un desastre decidí hacerme una trenza medio suelta de lado y la dejé sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Mi piel era muy pálida, a pesar que en mi casa hacía muchísimo sol, por lo que solo me coloqué un poco de polvo y mi infaltable chapstick. Cuando al fin aterrizamos, fui la primera en bajar y a penas salí del pasillo con Mónica vi a unas personas que sostenían un cartelito con un "SWAN" escrito en medio. En este momento fue que me dí cuenta, ya no era la niña consentida cerebrito de la escuela, esa niña se había graduado y ahora iba a comenzar a vivir sola en un país nuevo y con personas nuevas. Todo en mi vida iba a cambar de ahora en adelante… Menos mal que dominaba el inglés a la perfección. Mónica me acompañó a inmigración y después me despedí de ella. Lentamente caminé hacia las personas que sostenían aquel cartel que tenía mi apellido. Al verme una de los hombres salió a mi encuentro.

-Muy buenos días Isabella- dijo mientras sacudía mi mano- yo soy el rector de la Escuela de Odontología Randall Jackson, es un placer conocerte- dijo sonriéndome.

-Igualmente- dije sonriendo- pero por favor, dígame Bella.

-Por su puesto Bella, estamos encantados de recibirte hoy. Supimos que tuviste algunos inconvenientes con algunos papeles, pero nos alegra que los hayas podido solucionar a tiempo- dijo sin dejar de sonreírme.

- Si bueno, fue complicado, pero de verdad que quería venir a estudiar aquí.- dije sinceramente.

-Nos alegra que pudieses llegar hoy sábado querida- dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba- ayer se asignaron las habitaciones a los todos los chicos de primer semestre y ya tus compañeras están en el apartamento- dijo seria.

-¿TENGO COMPAÑERAS DE APARTAMENTO?- pregunté un poco más alto de lo que quería.

-Sí, son dos- dijo sonriendo la señora- sus apellidos son Hale y Cullen, pero ya las conocerás- terminó

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?- preguntó entusiasmado el señor Randall.

Antes de salir del aeropuerto de Washington, tomé mis maletas y mi morral y me fui con ellos en un lujoso carro. Durante el camino me dijeron el nombre de todos los lugares importantes por los que íbamos pasando y a pesar de la fina lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre nosotros, todo se veía absolutamente hermoso y nuevo, sobre todo nuevo. No podía evitar los nervios que estaba sintiendo en este momento, sentía que mi corazón iba a más de 1000 km/h y estaba segura que se podía escuchar su sonido por todo el carro. De repente el paisaje cambió, ya no se veían edificios sino una cantidad interminable de color verde por todos lados, esto si era impresionante. El flujo de carros también había disminuido y luego de unos minutos llegamos a un gran portón que tenía encima un gran "University of Washington" en hierro forjado y en una de las paredes había un lobo azul pintado, supuse que esa sería la mascota de la universidad. Al atravesar el portón me encontraba más nerviosa que antes, y creo que todos en el carro se dieron cuenta.

-Tranquila Bella- me dijo el Señor Randall- vamos a ir a dejar tus papeles en secretaría para que se hagan cargo de todo y luego te llevamos a tu sector ¿sí?- preguntó sonriéndome.

-Está bien- dije medio ahogada, todavía no me recuperaba del nerviosismo.

Pasamos a través del campus y llegamos a un gran edificio, nos bajamos del campo y la señora Kidney me pidió mis papeles, ella se iba a encargar de todo lo referido a mi beca y mi papeleo de la universidad. Después de unos minutos esperando afuera de la oficina viendo todos los cuadros y estantes que estaban cerca, salió la señora Kidney con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bella, tus papeles están en orden, tus clases comienzan el miércoles, pero vamos a necesitar que vengas el lunes a buscar tu horario y la beca del mes de septiembre- terminó sonriendo.

-Claro, aquí estaré a primera hora en la mañana el lunes- dije sonriendo yo también.

Después de despedirme de la señora Kidney y del señor Randall, salí del edificio y me subí al lujoso carro con el chofer.

-Señorita Bella, éste es su sector- dijo mientras delante de mis ojos se abrían pasos montones de edificios de tres plantas y en las calles se podían ver algunos estudiantes llegando. Nos paramos frente a un hermoso edificio, me ayudó a bajar las maletas del cajón, me dio un papel y una llave y me dejó sola con mis dos maletas. Me había quedado viendo al edificio tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta de cuando se fue el chofer.

* * *

**Holaaa :) Gracias por los rr en el primer cap :D**

**Se que este es corto... pero ya mismo agrego el cap 3... **

**Díganme que les parece :)**

**Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Respiré pesadamente y traté de agarrarlas, pero como era una persona pequeña, no pude con las dos maletas. Estuve peleando con ellas un buen rato hasta que una voz gruesa me asustó por completo.

-Hey pequeña- dijo un chico, cuando me volteé, tuve que levantar mi vista, un enorme chico, completamente musculoso estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó señalando mis maletas.

-¿Me ayudarías?- pregunté esperando que si me ayudara.

-Claro pequeña- dijo agarrando una de mis maletas- Por cierto- comenzó y se volteó hacia mí con una mano extendida- mi nombre es Emmett Cullen- dijo sonriendo.

-Bella Swan- dije tomando su mano. La sonrisa de este chico era contagiosa- espera, ¿eres Cullen?- pregunté.

-Sí, ese es mi apellido, ¿porqué?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreírme.

-Es que me dijeron que mi compañera de piso es de apellido "Cullen", creo que se equivocaron- dije sonrojándome un poco.

-¡Para nada!- gritó de repente muy emocionado- ¡Eres la que falta en el apartamento de mi hermanita!- gritó contento.

-¿Tienes una hermana aquí?- le pregunté a Emmett.

-De hecho tengo dos, una hermana y un hermano- dijo sonriendo- yo estoy en 2do semestre de odontología- me dijo y no me pude contener.

-¿En serio?- dije emocionada- yo voy a comenzar el miércoles el primer semestre de odontología, soy becada- solté de un golpe.

-¿Tu eres la chica genio de 15 años entonces?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-De hecho, tengo 16 y en 5 días cumplo 17- le dije utilizando el mismo tono que él había utilizado conmigo.

Nos reímos muchísimo por eso.

-No se me va a olvidar felicitarte el jueves pequeña, te lo prometo- dijo riendo-Bueno, subamos- dijo tomando ahora mis dos maletas- el apartamento te va a gustar mucho pequeña, de hecho, Rose me llamó para que las ayudara a mover algunos muebles- dijo mientras caminamos al ascensor- Rosalie es mi novia, la amo muchísimo- me dijo y pude ver en sus ojos aquel brillo del cual solo había leído o visto en películas- ehhh… no te importa que te diga pequeña, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-Claro que no- dije riendo- de hecho, cualquier persona comparada contigo es pequeña- terminé.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo riendo conmigo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pude ver por fin aquello que llamaría de ahora en adelante "hogar".

Estábamos en el tercer y último piso del edificio. En éste solamente había dos puertas, separadas por un amplio pasillo. Caminé detrás de Emmett con mi morral sobre mi hombro y llegamos a una puerta que estaba entre abierta y dejaba escapar las voces de algunos chicos que ya se encontraban adentro.

-Rosalie Hale, ahora somos tres personas las que vamos a vivir aquí, así que desaloja los baños por favor- gritaba alguien adentro.

-Pero vamos a esperar que llegue la nueva por favor- respondía otra voz en tono de súplica.

-Esto va a ser muy bueno- escuché que murmuraba Emmett mientras entraba al apartamento y yo entré detrás de él- Chicas les traje un pequeño regalo- dijo una vez que atravesamos la puerta.

-¡Emmett!- gritaron las dos chicas mientras sonreían.

Ambas iban vestidas con unos shorts de hacer ejercicio y franelillas y me di cuenta que era porque estaban arreglando los muebles del apartamento. Una de las chicas era totalmente rubia, alta y de ojos azules profundos. Todo lo que cualquier persona catalogaría como una "Barbie de verdad". La otra chica era igual de hermosa, aunque no era tan alta, a decir verdad creo que yo era más alta que ella; tenía un andar de bailarina y su cabello negro apuntaba en todas direcciones y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda muy bonito y tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Emmett…

-¡Oh!- gritó la chica pequeña- ¡tú debes ser Bella!- gritó muy emocionada- mucho gusto, yo soy Alice Cullen- dijo mientras me tendía su mano y sonreía.

-Hola- dije bajito mientras estrechaba su mano- ¿cómo sabes que me llamo Bella?- pregunté un poco más alto.

- Tu nombre aparece en el papel de asignación de apartamentos- dijo sonriendo- ¿Prefieres que te digan Isabella?- me preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Bella está bien- dije sonriendo mientras sentía como mis mejillas se iban poniendo de un rojo intenso.

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo la chica rubia en tono seco- yo soy Rosalie- terminó mientras me tendía también su mano.

-Encantada de conocerte Rosalie- le dije sonriendo. Esta chica daba miedo, esperaba que no fuese a durar para siempre.

-Ay Rose, no seas tan dura con la pequeña- dijo Emmett riendo a mi lado. La risa de Emmett provocó que Rosalie también sonriera en mi dirección.

-Si ya Emmett te puso apodo, estás jodida- dijo Rosalie riendo- dime Rose "pequeña"- terminó riendo más fuerte que antes.

-No me incomoda el apodo, Rose- dije bajando mi mirada al suelo mientras todos reían en la entrada.

-Ven, Bella tenemos que mostrarte tu habitación- dijo Alice mientras me halaba por un brazo y me hacía caminar con ella a través de la sala- Como Rosalie ya tiene un año aquí y a mí no me importa donde duerma con tal de tener el armario más grande te dejamos la habitación con vista hacia el lago del campus- dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo. Era difícil no sonreírle a la pequeña Alice, ella se veía como una persona muy carismática.

Seguimos caminando un poco, me mostró cual era su habitación y cuál era la habitación de Rosalie hasta que llegamos a una tercera puerta, supuse que esa sería mi habitación.

-Hemos llegado Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo- Le voy a decir a Emmett que traiga tus maletas para que te vayas arreglando, si necesitas ayuda con tu ropa o algo me avisas- terminó mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por la puerta de mi habitación.

Cuando entré completamente a la habitación me sorprendí muchísimo. Era mucho más grande que mi habitación en mi casa y también tenía mi propio baño. En el cuarto había una cama, un escritorio, un estante y una lámpara. Pasé mi mano por cada una de éstas y me sorprendí mucho más cuando vi que no solo tenía un gran ventanal, sino que también tenía un mini balcón desde el cual tenía una mejor vista del lago del campus. Había varios estudiantes acostados en la grama y otros están sentados en algunos banquitos que había ahí.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?- preguntó Emmett desde la puerta con mis maletas.

-La verdad que si- dije mientras me volteaba a verlo. Era impresionante como éste chico nunca perdía la sonrisa de su cara- Nunca había tenido una habitación con una vista como ésta- dije.

-Pues acostúmbrate, los próximos años ésta será tu vista- dijo mientras dejaba las maletas sobre la cama- Alice manda a decir que te bañes y te pongas algo cómodo, creo que quiere hacerte un interrogatorio de entrada- dijo tratando de no reírse de mi cara de desconcierto.

-¿Interrogatorio de entrada?- pregunté medio ida.

-Sip, ella le dice así al hecho de preguntarte todo acerca de tu vida- dijo riendo muy fuerte- además, Jasper y Edward van a venir a ayudarme a terminar de acomodar los muebles de la sala- terminó- ¿Te gustó como quedó tu habitación?- preguntó de repente.

-Sí, es perfecta- dije sonriendo- ¿Tu la arreglaste?- pregunté

-En realidad no- dijo- La arregló Edward, mi hermano. Te lo presento cuando termines de arreglarte pequeña, creo que algo puede surgir de esta situación- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y salía de mi habitación dejándome con un montón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

Decidí sacar unos shorts y una franelilla y ropa interior limpia, tomé una toalla y mis cosas de aseo personal y me metí al baño. En ese momento vi muchas cosas de baño que supuse serían de Rosalie, ya que había escuchado parte de su pelea con Alice para que desalojara los baños.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deudaaaa :)**

**Aquí les dejo el tercer cap... ¿Qué tal todo?**

**Déjenme saber qué les parece :D**

**Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Abrí la llave del agua caliente y no me metí hasta que los espejos del baño estuvieron completamente empañados. Una vez dentro del agua mis músculos se relajaron por la caída del agua caliente a través de mi piel. Me bañé un poco lento y cuando estuve lista me sequé y me puse la ropa que había traído. Decidí peinar mi cabello de lado y dejarlo suelto sobre mis hombros para que se secara solo.

Salí del baño y dejé la ropa sucia a un lado de la maleta, más tarde debería comenzar a ordenar todo y a buscar una lavandería cercana. Salí del cuarto descalza y caminé hacia la sala. Las chicas les estaban dando órdenes a dos chicos que no conocía mientras Emmett estaba muerto de la risa sentado en un sofá que tampoco había visto y supuse que él solo lo podía haber subido hasta aquí con total tranquilidad.

-Bella ven a sentarte con Emmett- dijo Rose en voz alta, haciendo que los dos chicos giraran sus cabezas en mi dirección. Uno de los chicos era rubio y tenía los mismos rasgos que Rosalie, deberían ser mellizos o algo así, porque de verdad se parecían. El otro chico tenía cabello color marrón cobrizo, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y me miraba con su boca prácticamente abierta. Esto sin duda hizo que me ruborizara al máximo mientras iba caminando hasta donde estaba Emmett para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella?- preguntó Emmett sin dejar de sonreír- Tienes la cara roja- dijo riendo muy fuerte.

-Sí, estoy bien- dije mientas me sentaba junto a Emmett y cruzaba mis piernas sobre el sofá- ¿Es un pantalla plana?- pregunté en voz alta a ver la enorme caja que llevaban los chicos a los cuales todavía no conocía.

-Efectivamente- dijo el rubio sonriendo en mi dirección.

Terminaron de poner el televisor en uno de los estantes y ambos chicos se acercaron a mí.

-Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Jasper- dijo el rubio sonriéndome amablemente- Es genial que ya hayas llegado, Alice no dejaba de hablar de ti- dijo sonriendo más ahora.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté y sentí que mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba a Alice, quien estaba sonriendo mucho más que antes.

-Te buscó en Google- dijo una voz aterciopelada que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara como nunca. Giré mi rostro y el chico de ojos verdes me estaba sonriendo lado. Estoy segura que mi cara se estaba poniendo tan roja que nunca iba a recuperar mi color normal de piel- Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y hacía que una pequeña descarga eléctrica viajara a través de todo mi cuerpo. No estoy segura si él también la sintió, pero en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron de verdad por primera vez, esa corriente se intensificó al triple.

-Ehhh… Igualmente- dije mientras trataba de salirme de aquel hechizo en el que me ponían aquellos ojos verdes.

-Bueno pequeña, ya conociste a mi hermano Eddy y a mi cuñado Jazz, así que… ¡Que comience el interrogatorio de entrada!- chilló Emmett a mi lado, haciéndome pegar un brinco en el sofá.

-Cierto- gritó Alice mientras daba pequeños saltos en su sitio y aplaudía.

-Yo comienzo- pidió Rosalie mientras se sentaba en la mesita de té que estaba frente a mí- ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?- preguntó

-16- dije sintiéndome muy pequeña en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo cumples años?- preguntó Jasper.

-El 13 de septiembre

-¡Oh, eso es el jueves! – Gritó Alice llegando hasta mi lado- ¿Qué quieres de regalo?- preguntó muy entusiasmada.

-No lo sé- dije sincera, ¿cómo es posible que apenas estoy conociendo a esta chica y ya me quiere regalar algo?... no lo entendía.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la beca?- me preguntó Emmett.

-La embajada de USA hizo un concurso para estudiantes del último año de secundaria en el que debíamos demostrar cualquier teoría que quisiéramos a través de un experimento científico y el ganador recibía la oportunidad de presentar una prueba de ingreso a cualquier universidad que postulara. Yo postulé para Washington y quedé en la Escuela de Odontología.

-¿Es cierto entonces que eres una niña genio?- preguntó Rosalie

-No sé si genio o con mucha suerte, pero gracias a eso logré la beca- dije encogiéndome un poco de hombros.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó Alice.

-Verde- dije sin dudarlo. Pero un momento, la última vez que me preguntaron mi color favorito había dicho el azul… ¡oh dios mío! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Todos se rieron un poco en la sala, por el hecho que no tardé ni un segundo en responder la pregunta.

-¿Te gusta ir de compras?- volvió a preguntar Alice con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Depende- dije un poco a la defensiva.

-Mmmm...- fue lo único que dijo Alice.

-¿Dejaste algún novio en Venezuela?- preguntó Rosalie sonriendo, definitivamente eso era algo que no quería que preguntaran, pero igual lo hizo.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de Venezuela?- pregunté tratando de evadir la pregunta que Rosalie me había hecho.

-Yo también se utilizar Google, Bella- dijo sonriendo- Ahora, ¿dejaste algún chico en Venezuela?

Respiré profundo antes de contestar – No- dije de una vez.

-¡NO TE CREO!- gritó Alice a mi lado.

-Es en serio- dije encogiéndome de hombros –Ser la nerda del colegio no me dejaba con posibilidades de conseguir novio- dije muy bajito, pero Emmett escuchó y de su boca salió la carcajada más ruidosa que había escuchado en mi vida- ¡Au!- grité tapándome los oídos y permitiendo que mis ojos viajaran al rostro de Edward, lo cual fue un total error. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, volví a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que había sentido unos minutos atrás. Edward me estaba mirando a los ojos mientras tenía una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

-Bueno Bella, vamos a arreglar tu armario y tu cuarto, Rosalie se puede encargar de terminar de acomodar las cosas aquí afuera- dijo Alice de repente, creo que se había dado cuenta que me había quedado viendo a Edward mucho más tiempo de lo que se puede considerar "educado".

-¿Acomodar?- gritó Jasper- Si lo único que hace es decirnos donde poner las cosas- dijo riéndose de él mismo.

-Cállate hermanito- dijo Rosalie riendo.

No pude escuchar más nada porque Alice me levantó de golpe del sofá y cuando me soltó perdí el equilibrio. Estaba segura que me iba a estrellar contra el suelo, pero unas manos se aferraron a mi cintura, impidiendo que cayera. Lentamente me volteé y vi a quien me había salvado del golpe, Edward. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, prácticamente podía sentir su respiración contra mi cara y sus manos no habían dejado su posición en mi cintura, podía sentir su calor en mi piel. Sus ojos no estaban fijos en los míos, sino en mis labios…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin dejar de ver mis labios.

-Sí, gracias- dije contendiendo un poco el aliento.

-Ya Edward, no se va a caer- dijo Emmett riendo.

Lentamente Edward quitó sus manos de mi cintura, pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos, me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se volteó hacia Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, quienes tenían una mirada extraña en sus rostros. Me volteé de golpe a ver a Alice y ella también tenía esa mirada extraña en su rostro. Solo me sonrió y me tomó de la mano hacia mi cuarto. Una vez adentro brincó sobre mis maletas y las vació sobre la cama. No sé de dónde sacó la fuerza para moverlas ella sola, pero así fue.

-ALICE- grité cuando comenzó a tirar mi ropa por todo el cuarto.

-Relájate Bella, la estoy clasificando para poder guardarla en el armario y en las gavetas- dijo mientras seguía lanzando cosas a diferentes montones.

Estuve viendo un rato como Alice revoloteaba por mi ropa, metiendo algunas al armario y guardando otras en las gavetas, esperé hasta que ella me dejó ayudarla, tendimos la cama y guardamos las maletas debajo de ésta...

-Tienes ropa muy linda Bella- dijo una vez que había guardado casi todo ella sola- pero igual quiero que vayas conmigo a comprar ropa- me dijo sonriendo mucho.

-Está bien- dije resignándome.

-SIIII- gritó Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo- Tenemos que ir pronto, prométemelo- dijo mirándome.

-Hecho- dije tendiéndole mi mano, pero ella me abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Eres un sol Bells!- dijo Alice utilizando el apodo que mi papá solía usar cuando estaba más pequeña. No pude evitar que una ligera risa saliera de mis labios.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alice sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Bells, así me decía mi papá cuando estaba más pequeña- dije y Alice me soltó

-Debe ser difícil hacer todo esto sola ¿verdad?- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sí, es difícil, pero espero acostumbrarme rápido- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Se que te acostumbrarás rápido amiga- dijo Alice sonriéndome- también se que seremos grandes amigas- dijo sonriendo más aún.

-¿Eres psíquica o qué?- pregunté en broma

-No, pero sí creo que seremos grandes amigas, entonces seremos grandes amigas- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, no creo que apueste en tu contra- dije riendo- Alice, ¿crees que pueda conseguir algún trabajo?- pregunté preocupada por mis finanzas.

-Bella, no tienes que trabajar, tienes que preocuparte por mantener tu beca, además, ¿te pagan por estudiar, no?- dijo seria.

-La beca no es problema y si me pagan, pero siempre es bueno algún ingreso extra ¿no crees?- le dije.

-Mmm… déjame pensar- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su barbilla- ¡Ya se! te puedo pagar para que me des clases de español- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar?- le pregunté

-Diseño de Modas, pero elegí Español como materia electiva y de verdad no sé nada de ese idioma- dijo sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-De acuerdo- dije sonriéndole- me encantaría ser tu profesora de Español- terminé.

-Ehhh… Bella, ¿si te pregunto algo que pasa?- dijo de repente muy seria.

-Adelante, no creo que haya algo que no sepas de mí, pero bueno, pregunta- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Qué piensas de mi hermano Edward?- preguntó y sentí como me ponía roja.

-Ehhh… no sé Alice, solamente he cruzado como 10 palabras con él- dije intentando no decirle que su hermano era lo más hermoso y perfecto que había visto en mi vida.

-Está bien, no han hablado tanto, pero la forma en la que él te mira… nunca había visto que Edward mirara así a ninguna chica, además hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan sonriente- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja en mi dirección- y eso sucedió desde que te vio salir de este cuarto- terminó sonriendo ampliamente.

No podía decir nada en mi defensa. Ella me había atrapado.

-Además Bella, eres una chica muy linda, mírate- dijo mientras me señalaba- no entiendo como no has tenido novio- dijo en tono de reproche- bueno, eso va a cambiar, y pronto, estoy segura- dijo sonriendo ahora.

Alice me estaba comenzando a asustar mucho más que Rosalie.

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**¿Qué tal? Gracias por los rr :)**

**Espero que esten disfrutando la historia, nos leemos en un ratico con el cap 5 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Estuve un rato más hablando con Alice, contándole cosas sobre mi antiguo hogar, mi colegio y mis padres, cuando Emmett entró al cuarto.

-Chicas vamos a ver "Actividad Paranormal", ¿quieren venir?- preguntó

-Si- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de la cama y me levantaba con ella. Odiaba las películas de terror, pero no podía decirles que no a estos chicos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Emmett se sentó al lado de Rosalie, Alice se sentó encima de Jasper y solamente quedaba un puesto libre al lado de Edward.

-Pequeña siéntate con Eddy, cualquier cosa si te asustas lo abrazas- dijo Emmett mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Sentí como mi cara se iba poniendo roja. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos de Edward, estaba sonriéndome y no dejaba de verme de una manera muy tierna y linda. Este chico iba a hacer que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho. No me había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido y calculaba que debían ser como las 6 pm.

Caminé hasta sentarme junto a Edward y la película comenzó.

-Odio las películas de terror- dije bajito mientras me sentaba junto a Edward, del lado del brazo del sofá. Edward me sonrió de lado y me desplomé sobre los suaves cojines.

-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho, tranquila- dijo Edward susurrando en mi oído. Esto hizo que la corriente eléctrica reapareciera en mi cuerpo. ¿Será que él no se daba cuenta de esto?

Miré un rato a los ojos a Edward y luego traté de "ver" la película. La película comenzó normal, como cualquier película de terror puede comenzar, pero cuando comenzó a ponerse fea la cosa, subí mis piernas al mueble y coloqué mi frente en mis rodillas, esperando que esto me ayudara a no salir corriendo de aquel apartamento.

-¿Quieres que esperemos en las escaleras hasta que acabe?- susurró Edward en mi oído. Yo solo quería salir de ahí, así que asentí con mi cabeza y me levanté y salí de aquella sala sin ni siquiera ver a la pantalla.

Llegamos a las escaleras y recordé que no había llamado a mi casa, así que saqué mi BlackBerry del bolsillo de mi short y comencé a marcar todas las claves para llamar a casa.

-¿Alguien importante?- preguntó Edward haciendo referencia a mi desesperada manera de marcar los números. Tenía un leve rastro de algo en la mirada, y su sonrisa había desaparecido casi por completo.

-Más o menos- dije mientras terminaba de marcar los números- Tengo que llamar a mi casa, le prometí a mi mamá que la llamaría cuando estuviera instalada y todo el cuento- le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Oh, claro- dijo y pude ver que su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse lentamente- entonces… ¿te dejo?- preguntó de repente.

-No, no- contesté de inmediato- es decir, será rápido- dije tratando de reparar lo que dije. Él solo sonrió y se sentó en las escaleras.

Caminé hasta uno de los balcones del pasillo y me apoyé ahí hasta que cayó la llamada.

-¿_Hola?- _dijo la voz soñolienta de mamá.

-¡Hola mamá!- grité entusiasmada.

_-¿Bella?-_ volvió a decir con voz soñolienta.

-Si mamá, no tienes más hijas- dije riendo- ¿te desperté verdad?- pregunté al recordar su voz

-Sí, un poco, ya me estaba quedando dormida, pero sabía que ibas a llamar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? ¿Ya tienes tu habitación? ¿Qué tal los chicos? ¿Alguno lindo?- preguntó mamá recuperando su tono normal.

-Todo es muy… verde- dije riendo- Si ya tengo habitación, estoy compartiendo un apartamento con dos chicas, una va a estudiar diseño de modas y su nombre es Alice, la otra me da miedo, pero creo que nos llevaremos bien, ella está cursando segundo semestre y su nombre es Rosalie, creo que ellas dos se conocen desde antes de entrar en la universidad, todavía no les he preguntado- dije- Alice tiene dos hermanos que también estudian aquí, al igual que el hermano de Rosalie, los tres son muy amables, sobre todo Emmett… ¿Puedes creer que él subió solo mis dos maletas sin problema alguno?- le dije riendo- y si… si hay un chico lindo- dije mirando rápidamente a Edward, quien me estaba viendo también y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me regaló una gran sonrisa que me hizo suspirar.

_-que bueno hija, de verdad me alegra que todo esté bien y que estés comenzando a hacer amigos_- dijo mamá- _Me tienes que decir más acerca del chico hija, ¿te gusta? ¿Es lindo, lindo?_- preguntó acelerada Reneé

-Mamá, apenas estoy llegando- dije riendo- si es lindo, y lo mejor es que no entiende nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, porque está aquí al lado- terminé más bajito_._

_-AY BELLA_- dijo Reneé riendo también - _Bella, te dejo entonces para que termines de hacer todo, te prometo que te llamo yo mañana hija, te quiero mucho, buenas noches_- dijo mi mamá.

-Ok mamá, yo también te quiero, dile a papá buenas noches de mi parte- dije.

_-Claro hija- _dijo_- adiós-_ y colgué el teléfono.

Suspiré y me volteé para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward fijos en mi rostro.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó serio.

-Sí, creo que la desperté- dije sonriendo.

-Ups- dijo sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros- ¿Te molesta si te hago algunas preguntas?- preguntó todavía sonriendo.

-Para nada, adelante- dije mientras me sentaba con él en las escaleras, con mi espalda recostada de la pared y viéndolo de frente.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué te hizo venir a USA a la universidad teniendo apenas 16 años?- preguntó con interés.

-Mis padres- dije- Ellos han trabajado por mi educación prácticamente desde que nací- terminé sin dar muchos detalles.

-¿Tus padres?- preguntó no dejando pasar mi poco detallada respuesta.

-Es por ellos- dije- siempre se han esforzado muchísimo por mí, no solo por mi educación, sino también en darme cualquier cosa que necesitara. El día que llegó mi carta de aceptación debiste ver sus caras, estaban totalmente orgullosos- dije viendo al suelo. Edward deslizó delicadamente su mano bajo mi barbilla e hizo que levantara mi rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Ese es el trabajo de los padres Bella, guiar a sus hijos…- comenzó a decir Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos, todavía con su mano en mi barbilla- deberías hacer esto por ti, no por ellos- terminó y dejó caer su mano.

-Nunca dije que no lo estuviera haciendo por mí- dije, arrepintiéndome de inmediato, ya que vi como en sus ojos se iban formando millones de preguntas.

-Entonces dime la verdad- dijo sonriéndome- ¿Porqué aceptaste la beca?- preguntó.

Respiré profundo antes de contestarle. –Quería que mi vida fuera diferente. Ya no quería seguir siendo la niña cerebrito del colegio, quería comenzar de nuevo…- dije viendo al suelo- Listo, lo dije- le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Esa me parece una respuesta muy sincera- dijo sonriendo un poco- Sabes, yo también te googleé- me dijo y eso si me sorprendió.

-¿De verdad me googleaste?- le pregunté- Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera sabía que mi nombre estaba en Google- le dije sonriendo.

-Pues sí, sales en Google, deberías buscarte- me dijo riendo.

-Ya bueno…- dije después de un rato de disfrutar su melodiosa risa- ¿Qué más me quieres preguntar?

-Ehhh… ¿de verdad no tienes novio?- preguntó.

-¿Qué, Google no te dijo?- le pregunté de vuelta riéndome.- No, no tengo novio… ¿Porqué todos preguntan eso?- Ups, lo dije en voz alta.

-Porque eres muy linda y es sorprendente que estés soltera- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mmmm, si tu lo dices- dije restándole importancia a lo que dijo, pero de verdad me encantó. ¡Edward me había dicho que era muy linda!- Bueno, ¿no te importa que ahora pregunte yo?

-Dispara- me dijo riendo un poco.

-Ehhh… ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunté, tenía muchas preguntas, pero esa era la primera.

-17- dijo muy rápido

-¿En serio? ¿Igual que Alice?- le pregunté

-Somos mellizos, lo que pasa es que yo soy mayor por algunos minutos- dijo con aire agrandado.

-¿Mellizos?, pues no se parecen mucho debo decirte- dije riendo.

-Así se supone que deben ser los mellizos Bella- dijo riendo conmigo.

-Está bien… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunté

-Marrón- respondió después de un rato y me vio directo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?- pregunté

-Por…. Siguiente pregunta- dijo esquivando mi mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras que un leve rubor ocupaba sus mejillas.

-Está bien, pero no se me va a olvidar que no me diste una respuesta concreta de esa pregunta- dije sonriendo

-No lo dudo- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar?- pregunté

-Medicina- dijo sonriendo

-¿De verdad?- dije sorprendida.

-Si- dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Desde cuándo se conoces todos ustedes?- pregunté refiriéndome a los Cullen y los Hale.

-Desde siempre creo, éramos vecinos en Forks y estudiamos toda la vida en el mismo instituto, juntos- creo que podemos decir que somos como hermanos- terminó sonriendo.

-¿Forks?- pregunté extrañada por el nombre de la ciudad… si lo traducía, el nombre era "tenedores", por lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, Forks- dijo riendo conmigo- queda como a tres horas de aquí, ahí viven mis padres y los de Rose y Jasper. Deberías ir alguna vez, es muy tranquilo- terminó sonriéndome ligeramente

-Ok, se me acaba de ocurrir otra pregunta- dije entusiasmada.

-Dímela- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio te daba miedo esa película?- dije mientras señalaba con mi mano hacia la puerta.

-Ya que tú fuiste sincera conmigo hace rato, yo también seré sincero contigo- dijo y me miró directo a los ojos- estabas tan nerviosa desde que comenzó la película que cuando pusiste tu frente en tus rodillas decidí que te tenía que sacar de ahí antes de que comenzaras a hiperventilar, además, quería pasar un rato contigo, me caes bien- dijo sonriéndome.

Esas últimas tres palabras destrozaron cualquier ilusión que pudiese haber tenido hasta ese momento. Edward me veía como su amiga, una niña nueva en su vida, pero nada más de ahí, nunca sería más que la nueva. Seguro hasta tenía novia o algo así. Mi mirada estaba clavada en mis rodillas y sentía como algo oprimía mi pecho y no lograba entender porqué. Apenas conocía a Edward, ni siquiera lo conocía, apenas sabía algunas cosas de él, más nada y lo peor de todo es que me lograba hipnotizar con su mirada, su risa, su voz e incluso con su respiración. Edward era el chico más espectacular que me había encontrado en mi vida y sencillamente no era para mí, debía entender eso. Esta sería una vez más en la que uno de los chicos lindos del lugar solo se me acercaba para pedirme ayuda con alguna materia, más nada; ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero esta vez me dolía de verdad…

-¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Edward preocupado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mis mejillas, limpiando las traicioneras lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos.

-Si- dije liberándome de sus manos- ya me voy a dormir, estoy cansada, nos vemos luego Edward- le dije sin voltear a verlo.

Entré caminando más rápido de lo normal, pasando frente a todos directo a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña?- dijo Emmett riendo.

En el momento que me volteé para verlo, todos se quedaron en silencio. _"Perfecto, se dieron cuenta que estoy llorando"_ pensé.

-Lo siento, me voy a dormir- dije muy bajito mientras se guía caminando directo a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dejé caer a la cama… dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas siguieran cayendo sobre mi almohada.

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa en este cap... ¿Alguna vez tuvieron un enamoramiento a primera vista? Bueno, yo si... por eso se lo que siente Bella cuando Edward le dice que solo "le cae bien" :S No es lindo... ¡para nada!... Además que ésta Bella todavía es una niña (en cierto sentido) y todo lo que le pasa es nuevo para ella... Lo siento, tenía que aclararlo... Nunca había tenido esta oportunidad xD**

**Graaaacias (k)! Nos leemos en el próximooo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Estuve un rato así, en silencio, pero afuera si se escuchaba un alboroto, el cual decidí no escuchar.

Lentamente la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y sentí que mi cama se hundía a mi lado.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Alice

-Siento ser tan llorona Alice, me puse sentimental luego de hablar con mi mamá- mentí muy mal.

-No me mientas Bells- dijo Alice mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello- no te sale bien- dijo riendo.

Me senté en la cama y encaré a Alice, ella tenía una sonrisa en sus ojos y se veía totalmente feliz.

-Lo sé- dije mientras me secaba por donde habían bajado mis lágrimas.

-Edward puede ser muy cabeza dura, pero está diferente desde ésta tarde- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-No sé Alice, te va a sonar extraño, pero cuando me dijo _"me caes bien"_ sentí que se me caía el mundo encima- dije conteniendo con mucho esfuerzo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-Te entiendo amiga- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba- ¿pero tomarías el riesgo?- me preguntó Alice mientras me abrazaba

-¿Cuál riesgo?- pregunté entre sollozos.

-Enamorarte- dijo y me solté de su abrazo.

-En Venezuela nadie se fijó en mí, ¿porqué ahora sería diferente?- le dije seria

-Porque sé que mi hermano se fijó en ti. Bella, Edward NUNCA sonríe, te lo juro, NUNCA. Y hoy desde que te vio no ha dejado de sonreír, sé que tú le gustas.- dijo Alice muy segura.

-No lo sé. No sé nada de él, no sé nada de su vida. Lo único que sé es que su color favorito es el marrón- dije desesperada

-Qué raro, su color favorito era el azul- dijo Alice viéndome a los ojos- ¡Oh, ya se!- dijo.

-¿Qué sabes?- le pregunté un poco más calmada.

-Es tu color de ojos- dijo sonriéndome.

-No te entiendo, ¿pero sabes qué?, mejor lo dejamos así, de verdad que ya me quiero dormir- dije intentado cambiar el tema, ya no quería seguir pensando en Edward, por lo menos por esta noche…

-Está bien- dijo Alice con un brillo en sus ojos- mañana tendemos todo el día para hablar de tu amor a primera vista con mi hermanito- dijo levantándose de mi cama- ¡Buenas noches Bella!- gritó mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Decidí obviar lo que dijo Alice y ponerme mi pijama. Agarré unos shorts de monitos que iban con una camiseta con el mismo mono en el centro y me metí al baño, me cepille los dientes y salí del baño.

Me acosté en la cama y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Sentí como si alguien se sentara en mi cama, pero no podía decir si era verdad o estaba soñando.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar Bella- escuché que alguien decía, pero el sueño ya estaba haciendo de las suyas en mi cabeza y no lograba identificar aquella voz – Ojalá supieras que has hecho que mi mundo tenga color de nuevo, no voy a dejar que llores otra vez por mi- dijo esa hermosa voz- lo juro- terminó y besó mi mejilla…

-Edward…-fue lo único que logré decir antes que el sueño me ganara la batalla.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por un aroma muy exquisito que provenía de afuera de mi habitación. Me metí al baño, cepillé mis dientes e intenté desenredar mi cabello, pero como no pude hacer mucho, lo recogí en una cola alta y salí del cuarto en pijama… Como todavía estaba medio dormida no me fije por donde caminaba, así que volví a tropezar con la mesita de té, la cual estaba comenzando a parecerme muy atravesada. Fue raro que no me cayera, por lo que decidí terminar de despertarme. Unas manos estaban ceñidas a mi cintura, impidiendo de nuevo mi caída. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y ahí estaban aquellos ojos verdes que me volvieron loca en apenas unas horas.

-Deberías evitar caminar dormida- dijo sonriéndome-¿monitos?- preguntó mientras me soltaba y me recorría con la mirada. En ese momento lamenté no haberme cambiado de ropa, ya que me di cuenta que todos estaban en la sala.

-Ehhh… Buenos días- dije mientras sentía como mi cara comenzaba a ponerse totalmente roja como un tomate – Me gustan los monitos en mi pijama, ¿acaso no te gustan los animales?- dije en tono de burla y todos rieron.

-¡GENIAL!- gritó Emmett- ya no soy el único con muñequitos en su pijama- terminó riendo.

-Emmett, Bob Esponja en tus bóxers no cuenta como pijama, los usas todos los días- dijo Jasper mientras se reía.

-Pero es una esponja, ¿acaso eso no es un animal también?- dijo intentando sonar serio, pero el tema de Bob Esponja en la ropa interior no se podía considerar serio en ningún lugar del mundo, por lo que terminé doblada de la risa en mitad de la sala.

-Bueno, ¡el desayuno está listo!- dijo Rosalie sobre mis risas.

-¿Cocinas?- pregunté mientras intentaba relajarme luego de mi ataque de risas.

-Solo los domingos- dijo sonriéndome- Ya, ven a comer Bella- dijo haciéndome señas para que me acercara a la mesa donde habían montones de muffins y otras cosas deliciosas para desayunar.

-¿hiciste todo esto tu sola?- le pregunté entusiasmada a Rosalie, quien no había dejado de sonreír y no lograba entender por qué.

-En realidad hoy me ayudaron- dijo.

-El que te haya ayudado es genial- dije muy fuerte mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a devorarme uno de los muffins con chispitas de chocolate que había en la mesa- ¡Esto está genial!- dije después del primer mordisco.

-Escuchaste Edward- dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba algo de su café. Inmediatamente me volteé a ver a Edward, quien también estaba comiendo un muffin, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y su cara estaba un poco rosada.

-¿éstos los hiciste tu?- le pregunté

-Si- dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y me sonría.

-¡Están buenísimos!- le dije mientras seguía comiendo.

-Ya sabes que le gustan los muffins Eddy- dijo Alice sonriéndole a Edward y guiñándome un ojo a mí.

Inmediatamente me volteé y seguí probando las cosas que había en la mesa. El desayuno siguió con comentarios dirigidos a Edward acerca de todo lo que yo iba probando y yo cada vez me iba poniendo más roja, así que decidí cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Siempre desayunan juntos?- pregunté haciendo que todos dejaran de fastidiar a Edward y se giraran a verme.

-Los fines de semana, pero tratamos de almorzar juntos de vez en cuando- me dijo Jasper.

-Ahhh…- dije- ¿Y tú que estás estudiando Jasper?- pregunté, no sabía nada de Jasper.

-Historia- dijo- y también educación- terminó sonriendo.

-Wow- fue lo único que dije. Estar haciendo dos carreras y aún así tener tiempo para tus amigos y para tu novia debe ser complicado.- ¿y tu Rosalie?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Administración de empresas- dijo sonriendo también- Bella, por favor, dime Rose; Rosalie me hace sentir vieja- terminó haciendo puchero.

-Ok- dije.

El resto del día lo pasamos en el apartamento, hablando de las cosas que nos gustaban a cada uno y lo que no nos gustaba; aunque creo que la única que hablaba era yo, ya que parecía que todos tenían alguna pregunta para mí. Cada vez que hablaba, Edward parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, como si intentara grabarse todo lo que iba diciendo.

* * *

**Holaaa :) Hehehehe... estos capis son cortitos, pero más adelante se extiendeeen :) **

**Gracias por los rr :)**

**HA! TENGO A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS CONMIGOOOOO... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD**

**Nos leemossss :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

El lunes Emmett me acompañó a buscar mi horario y la beca y luego nos devolvimos al apartamento. El lunes y el martes fueron un poco diferentes, ya que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Edward, quien seguía haciéndome millones de preguntas, haciéndome reír y no dejando que mi falta de equilibrio me matara en cualquier momento.

El martes en la noche me encontraba con Edward en la sala del apartamento, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a la tienda a buscar algunas cosas que según Alice hacían falta en la nevera.

-Estoy nerviosa- dije después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward.

-Por mañana- dije riéndome tontamente.

-Relájate, todo va a estar bien- dijo sonriéndome de lado de la manera que hacía que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho como loco.

-Suenas como mi mamá- dije riendo tratando de desviar mis pensamientos.

-No quiero que me veas de esa manera- dijo serio de repente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro- No quiero que me veas como un simple amigo que te cuida- dijo y podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro.

-Ehhh…- comencé a decir, pero no sabía qué hacer. Edward forzó una sonrisa y luego se separó poco a poco de mi cuerpo.

-Olvida lo que te dije- dijo sonriéndome.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, Edward mirando al suelo y yo mirando a Edward. No sabía que había querido decir con eso…

-Ehhh, ¿Bella?- preguntó de repente mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Si?- respondí con el mismo tono que él había utilizado.

-¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo?- preguntó mientras sostenía su BlackBerry en una de sus manos.

-Claro- dije sonriéndole mientras me sentaba cerca de él.

Edward estiró su brazo y yo me dispuse a sonreír. El flash de la cámara me dejó viendo estrellitas un rato.

-¿Puedo verla?- dije mientras me frotaba los ojos para poder verla.

-Claro- dijo mientras me daba el celular.

En la foto salí yo mostrando mis dientes por mi enorme sonrisa, pero Edward salía apenas elevando las comisuras de sus labios, además que no estábamos tan cerca como yo pensaba…

-No me gusta- dije en voz alta.- ¿Podemos tomarnos otra y borrar ésta?- le pregunté.

-Adelante- me dijo sonriendo de lado.

Me acerqué más a Edward, me acerqué tanto que nuestras piernas se tocaban y comenzaba a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica que solo sentía cuando él me tocaba.

-Pasa tu brazo por mis hombros- le susurré. Él solo me miró mientras pasaba su brazo encima de mis hombros, pasando sus dedos por mi cuello haciéndome estremecer por su contacto.

-¿Así?- dijo una vez que su brazo me rodeó por completo.

-Si- dije bajito- ahora intenta sonreír más ¿sí?- le dije un poco más alto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa?- me dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración. Me sentía completamente protegida bajo su abrazo.

-Nada- dije mirándolo directo a los ojos. Esos ojos… sólo Edward había logrado tener ese efecto en mí, pero no me quería ilusionar.- Cuando cuente hasta tres ¿ok?- le dije y el solo asintió. Estiré mi brazo y comencé a contar- 1, 2…3- dije y tomé la foto.

Esta si me gustó. Edward tenía aquella sonrisa que tanto me mataba y su rostro era simplemente perfecto.

-Esta si me gusta- dije luego de quedarme viendo a Edward en la foto un rato.

-Yo la quiero ver- dijo con un puchero que me hizo sonreír.

Le pasé el BlackBerry a Edward y su cara fue lo más hermoso que había visto. Una sonrisa que nunca antes me había mostrado se extendió por su rostro.

-Quedó genial- dijo sonriéndome con esa tierna sonrisa.

-Otra- dije deslumbrada todavía.

-Está bien- dijo y comenzó a contar. En ese momento se me ocurrió algo, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Edward, pero quería hacerlo.

Cuando Edward llegó a "2", coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y me senté sobre mis rodillas para poder quedar a la altura del rostro de Edward y poder besar la mejilla contraria a la que había puesto mi mano. Sentí el flash sobre mi rostro y me alejé de Edward viendo al suelo

-Esta sí que me gusta- dijo sin dejar de ver la foto

-Puedo verla- le dije sin levantar mi rostro.

-Toma- dijo poniendo el celular delante de mis ojos, dejando claro que quería que levantara mi rostro.

La foto quedó muy linda, la cara de Edward era de total sorpresa y yo tenía una sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla

-Quedó genial- dije sonriéndole a Edward- ¿me la puedes mandar?- le pregunté.

-Listo- dijo sonriéndome de vuelta y sentí como mi BlackBerry comenzaba a vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo.

-Eso fue rápido- dije viendo mi celular y poniendo, sin que Edward se diera cuenta, la foto como fondo de pantalla en él.

Estuvimos un rato más tomándonos fotos como unos locos, hasta que nos aburrimos de eso y prendimos el televisor, estaban dando "Underworld 2" y nos pusimos a verla. En algún momento de la película me fui quedando dormida sobre el hombro de Edward, éste lo que hizo fue rodearme con su brazo y colocarme sobre su pecho. El olor de Edward era sensacional, no tenía descripción. Con su dedo comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mi espalda y a mandar millones de descargas sobre mí. El sueño seguía haciendo de las suyas en mí, por lo que no supe si fue mi imaginación o era que Edward estaba tarareando una nana para mí, pero tampoco lo pude descubrir, ya que me había quedado completamente dormida sobre el pecho de Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi cama. Ni siquiera sentí cuando o como llegué hasta aquí. Rodé sobre mi cuerpo y me tropecé con una nota.

Después de frotar mis ojos y bañarme y cambiarme, me senté en la cama y la leí.

_"Anoche la pasé genial contigo…_

_Espero verte hoy también._

_¡Suerte en tu primer día!_

_Edward"_

La nota me la había dejado Edward, no lo podía creer. Él había sido quien me había cargado hasta mi cama en la noche y me deseaba suerte en éste día.

Salí de mi cuarto con una sonrisa en mis labios. En la sala solamente estaba Alice desayunando.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo sonriéndome.

-Buenos días Alice- dije sonriéndole de vuelta- todavía no me acostumbro al horario- dije sentándome con ella mientras comía un sándwich que alguien había dejado en un plato con jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Eso lo preparó Rose para ti antes de irse a sus clases- dijo señalando mi desayuno- dijo que no te acostumbres- terminó riendo.

Oh, está bien- dije sonriéndole.- oye, ¿me acompañas en mi primer día verdad? – le pregunté esperanzada.

-No puedo Bells, también es mi primer día, Jasper viene a buscarme para acompañarme- dijo sonriéndome- pero tranquila, como Emmett también estudia odontología él te va a acompañar hoy- dijo sonriéndome y en eso tocaron la puerta- ¡PASEN!- gritó Alice.

La puerta se abrió y entró Jasper seguido de Emmett, esperé a ver si Edward también venía, pero no llegó, por lo que la sonrisa de mi rostro se desvaneció poco a poco.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿están listas?-preguntó Jasper sonriendo

-Sí, Bella está terminando de desayunar. Pero yo ya me tengo que ir- dijo Alice levantándose.- Suerte en tu primer día amiga- dijo mientras me abrazaba- tenemos cosas que hablar- susurró en mi oído y luego se fue con Jasper, a quién besó dulcemente en los labios y luego salieron del apartamento.

-Pequeña apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Emmett con cara de sueño, pero sonriendo como siempre.

-¡Voy!- dije mientras terminaba de comer y de tomarme el jugo. Tomé mi cartera y salí con Emmett del apartamento. Nos montamos en el ascensor y llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio.

* * *

**Uy, creo que EN SERIO estos capis están como cortos...**

**Prometo que más adelante si son un poco más largos :)**

**Nos leemos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

-¿Tenemos que ir en carro?- pregunté al ver que Emmett sacaba las llaves de un carro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-A menos que quieras caminar como 2 km hasta la facultad, si- dijo riendo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de un enorme Jeep.

-Wow- dije al ver el Jeep.

-Este es mi bebé- dijo sonriéndole al carro.

-Ya veo- dije montándome y el cerró la puerta después de mi.

Emmett se sentó en el asiento del piloto y arrancó el Jeep.

-Pequeña- me llamó- hoy Jasper, Edward y yo tenemos práctica de football- dijo mirándome- ¿quieres ir a ver un rato?- preguntó.

-¿Juegan football americano?- pregunté extrañada.

-Si, Jasper y yo desde el semestre pasado, pero este es el primer entrenamiento con "los Lobos" de Edward, y creo que sería bueno que tu estuvieras ahí- dijo sonriendo ahora.

-Está bien- dije en automático, ya que todavía estaba procesando la información. ¡Eso explicaba el asombroso cuerpo de Edward!, era jugador de football americano.

-Llegamos- dijo Emmett estacionando el Jeep cerca de una enorme puerta, que supuse sería la principal para la facultad de odontología.

-Esto es enorme- dije una vez que me bajé del Jeep y caminé con Emmett hacia aquella puerta.

-Es genial- dijo caminando conmigo- te va a encantar estar aquí- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya me encanta- dije riendo mientras el pasaba una de sus enormes manos por mi cabello, despeinándome más de la cuenta.- ¡Hey!- grité y él se rió.

-Esta es tu primera clase, pero deberás encontrar ayuda para las siguientes tres de hoy, porque a mí me toca ser preparador el resto del día- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok, tranquilo- dije- ¿A qué hora nos vemos en la tarde?- pregunté al acordarme de la práctica.

-¿De verdad quieres ir a ver la práctica?- dijo emocionado.

-Claro- dije sonriendo.

-A las 4, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la cancha? - dijo

-Está bien, le preguntaré a alguien como llegar- dije riendo mientras entraba al salón.

Era enorme. Simplemente enorme. Tenía una pared completa de ventanales y los asientos estaban distribuidos en mesones por parejas. Muchos chicos ya estaban sentados con sus parejas o estaban solos. Decidí ver un poco más atrás y había un chico muy grande, moreno, de cabello muy negro que parecía estar teniendo problemas con algo de lo que decía el libro que estaba leyendo. Caminé hacia él sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí, no sabía si ya estas personas sabían quién era yo, pero cuando llegara el profesor seguramente mi pregunta se respondería.

Me paré junto a la mesa del chico y éste levantó su rostro y cuando me vio su boca se abrió de par en par.

-¿Está ocupado?- pregunté con una sonrisa y sonando lo más amable que podía.

-Ehhh… no, adelante- dijo sonriéndome de vuelta. El chico tenía una gran sonrisa que me recordaba mucho a la de Emmett, pero no se veía mucho mayor que yo.

Me senté y vi que el chico estaba tratando de resolver algunos problemas de química del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Éste se dio cuenta que me quedé viendo el problema y me sonrió mucho.

-Son complicados- dijo- por cierto, mi nombre es Jacob, pero puedes decirme Jake- dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos en mi dirección.

-Bella- dije mientras sacudía su mano.

-Bonito nombre- dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con ese problema?-le pregunté al ver que todavía estaba por el primer problema del libro.

-¿Entiendes algo de esto?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, un poco- dije restándole importancia a mi conocimiento.

-Todo tuyo- dijo riendo mientras me pasaba el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y ponía frente a mí el libro con el problema.

El problema me pareció estúpido, simplemente era aplicar alguna de las leyes de bioquímica básica para lograr obtener el resultado. _"Muy fácil"_ pensé para mí.

-Listo- dije después de algunos segundos.

-¿En serio?- dijo viéndome a los ojos- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo viendo ahora el cuaderno.

-Es bioquímica básica- dije en tono monocorde mientras intentaba sofocar algunas risas que estaban amenazando en salir por su reacción a la palabra "Termoquímica".

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer esto- dijo mientras veía el cuaderno.

En eso el profesor entró al salón…

-Buenos días chicos- dijo.- Disculpen la tardanza, pero me enteré que alguien importante va a estar con nosotros de ahora en adelante- dijo y su mirada se posó en mi rostro. _"No, por favor no otra vez"_ pensaba en mi fuero interno- Este semestre tenemos el gusto de contar con la señorita Isabella Swan- dijo mientras me señalaba y todo el salón se giró a verme- Ella es una de los jóvenes científicos que demostraron los efectos de la resonancia en el cuerpo humano a través de una serie de experimentos- dijo como si fuera un padre orgulloso, yo solo me hundía más en mis pensamientos… -¿Porqué mejor no vienes adelante y te presentas tu misma Isabella?- dijo el profesor sonriéndome.

Me paré de mi asiento y caminé hacia el frente del salón. Todos me estaban viendo y yo no tenía ganas de hablar, así que solo dije lo básico.

-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 16 años, mañana cumplo 17 y soy de Venezuela- dije intentando sonreír mientras veía fijamente la pared del fondo del salón.

-Está bien, puedes sentarte- dijo el profesor, creo que había entendido que no iba a decir nada sobre los miles de experimentos que tuvimos que realizar para poder demostrar nuestro punto.

"_Gracias"_ pensé y suspiré mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi asiento al lado de Jacob.

-Con razón entendiste el problema- dijo sonriéndome mientras me sentaba a su lado- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras Isabella Swan?- preguntó

-No me gusta que me digan Isabella, me parece muy formal- dije seria mirando al frente- Además, no me gusta presentarme a mi misma diciendo "Hola, soy Isabella Swan, la chica nerda de Venezuela"- dije molesta, pero en voz baja.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- dijo Jacob mientras la sonrisa de su cara desaparecía y parecía realmente apenado.

-No, discúlpame a mí- dije sonriéndole- es que no me gusta que esto pase, simplemente me parece de los más inútil todo ese protocolo que se montan los profesores… ¿No es más fácil poner mi nombre en Google y ya?- dije un poco atropellado.

-¿Sales en Google?- preguntó Jacob de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si- dije finalmente.

La clase comenzó y todo el mundo parecía más pendiente de mí que de la explicación del profesor. El tiempo me pasó lentamente, pero me alegré mucho cuando se hizo la hora de cambiar de clase.

-Al fin- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, pero una enorme mano me agarró suavemente por el brazo, impidiendo que siguiera mi camino.

-Espérame por favor- dijo Jacob mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome

-Ehhh… ok- dije sin evitar sonreírle de vuelta, este chico tenía una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Listo- dijo después de que recogió sus cosas y salimos del salón.- Bella, necesito pedirte ayuda con algo- dijo cuando estuvimos fuera del salón.

-Claro, dime- dije relajada.

-Necesito que me enseñes química- dijo rogándome con los ojos- te pagaré si me enseñas- dijo. Me estaba rogando, de eso no había duda.

-De acuerdo- dije acordándome que necesitaba ganar dinero de alguna manera. Ya tenía dos alumnos, Alice en Español y a Jacob en química.- Pero te advierto que no será fácil- dije sonriéndole.

-Me gusta arriésgame- dijo alegremente y me quedé paralizada.

Arriesgarme era lo que necesitaba hacer yo con mi vida, arriesgarme a ser feliz, arriesgarme a enamorarme y sobre todo arriesgarme a vivir. Ya tenía cubierta una cantidad importante de terreno pues ya me había independizado de mis padres y ganaba mi propio dinero, pero debía comenzar a trabajar sobre lo demás.

* * *

**Holaaa :) Disculpen que ayer no actualicé, pero es que tuve una reunión con mi familia y se me olvidó llevarme la compu y no pude actualizar por eso...**

**¿Qué les parece las historia hasta el momento?**

**Cuentenme :D**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

El resto de las clases las tuve con Jacob, cosa que me ayudó mucho a relajarme y a disfrutar de cada una de ellas. A la hora del almuerzo Jacob me invitó a comer en el comedor del campus.

-Ni siquiera sabía que había comedor- dije una vez que entramos.

- si bueno, yo tampoco- dijo riendo.

Ambos pedimos unos sándwiches tipo subway y nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

-Ya solo nos queda una clase- dije viendo nuestros horarios sobre la mesa.

-Uy si, mi favorita, Microbiología 1- lo dijo haciéndolo sonar como si fuese una grosería por lo que no pude aguantar la risa- Hey, que tú seas una genia no significa que todos seamos igual- dijo en tono de burla.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo- dije cuando me recuperé de mi ataque de risa.

Entramos a Microbiología y la clase me pareció genial, la profesora explicaba todo de una manera que me parecía absolutamente fácil de comprender, pero al parecer a Jacob le parecía más difícil aún.

-¿Esto se puede poner peor?- preguntó Jacob en susurros

-Espera a que lleguemos al siguiente tema- dije también en susurros- se pone peor- terminé riendo bajito.

-Voy a tener que pagarte el doble, voy a necesitar clases de biología también- dijo mientras hacía una mueca de sufrimiento.

-Hecho- dije y la clase terminó. Jacob y yo nos levantamos y me acordé que tenía que ir a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos, pero no sabía cómo llegar.- Ehhh ¿Jacob?- lo llamé, pero mi voz sonó como una pregunta.

-Bella, dime Jake, ya te considero como mi mejor amiga- me dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien Jake- dije riendo- ¿sabes llegar al campo donde juegan football americano?- le pregunté.

-Claro, ¿quieres ir?- me preguntó.

-Sí. Me están esperando ahí- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ahhh… claro, ¿tu novio?- preguntó mientras me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo.

-No- dije y mi cara se puso totalmente roja.

-Bueno, no es tu novio, pero te gusta- dijo golpeándome suavemente en un hombro.

-Eso no te lo tengo que contar- dije sonriendo pero sonando muy a la defensiva.

-Ya veremos Bella, ya veremos- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y caminábamos así hasta que salimos del edificio. Su abrazo no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, más bien me parecía agradable, como si estuviera abrazando a un gran oso que con solo un día, se había convertido en la persona más agradable y graciosa que había conocido; claro, aparte de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Edward.

Caminamos un poco por las calles del campus empujándonos suavemente, como hacen los hermanos cuando se fastidian entre ellos, solo que con menos fuera, pues una mano de Jake era prácticamente del tamaño de mi cabeza… ¿porqué tenía que ser tan pequeña?.

-Bella ese es el campo- dijo Jake señalando hacia un gran campo de football donde solo quedaban algunas porristas y el equipo de futbol-¿Cuándo empezamos con mis clases?- preguntó sin soltarme de su abrazo.

-¿Te parece si comenzamos con una hora de bioquímica y una hora de biología el sábado por la mañana?- le pregunté

-Perfecto- dijo y me soltó – ¡nos vemos Bella!- gritó, pues yo había salido corriendo hacia la entrada del campo.

Apenas entré al campo me di cuenta que los del equipo de football todavía estaban practicando, por lo que me subí a las gradas a tratar deber si podía diferenciar a los únicos tres que conocía.

Había varios chicos enormes, pero solo uno era Emmett, al cual reconocí por su sonora risa. Inmediatamente reconocí a Jasper, pues había sido él quien le había dado un manotazo a Emmett por algo que no entendí. Seguí buscando a Edward y cuando lo vi, deseé no haberlo hecho. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la grada donde yo estaba sentada con una chica. Una pelirroja despampanante estaba guindada del brazo de Edward y él le estaba sonriendo… _"Sabía que tenía novia"_ pensé. Me dispuse a bajar las escaleras de las gradas cuando alguien, debo decir, Emmett, me gritó.

-¡BELLA VINISTE!- gritó desde el otro lado del campo. Mi rostro fue desde un gran Emmett corriendo en mi dirección a un Edward que me miraba desde donde se encontraba, con un gesto entre sorpresa y disgusto.

Suspiré audiblemente y terminé de bajar las escaleras para encontrarme con Emmett, quien al verme se paró en seco.

-Te iba a abrazar, pero como estoy todo sudado mejor me voy a cambiar- dijo sonriéndome-¿Cuánto viste del entrenamiento?-preguntó entusiasmado.

-En realidad no mucho, acabo de llegar- dije bajando mi cara.

-¿tan malo fue tu primer día que estás tan triste?- preguntó Emmett.

-No es por eso, las clases fueron estupendas…- dejé sin terminar la frase pues me quedé viendo como la chica pelirroja estaba prácticamente comiéndose la cara de Edward. Emmett siguió con su vista hacia donde estaba mirando y por primera vez lo vi molesto.

-No lo puedo creer- fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a la parejita en cuestión.

No quise saber que les estaba diciendo Emmett a ellos, por lo que salí corriendo, conteniendo las lágrimas, hacia donde se encontraba Jasper.

-Hola Bella- dijo Jasper sin acercarse mucho, pues también estaba completamente sudado.

-Hey Jasper- dije triste- No sabía que Edward tenía novia.

-Bella, cambia esa cara, tú más que nadie debería saber que las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-No te entiendo- dije y no pude evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos – ¡no sé ni por qué estoy llorando!- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Si lo sabes- dijo sonriéndome- te gusta Edward.

-¿Tu también te vas a poner con lo mismo de Alice?- le pregunté molesta, pero forzando una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Por eso somos novios- me dijo guiñándome un ojo - ¿quieres lanzar el balón a ver si se te pasa?- dijo con un balón en sus manos.

-¡claro!- dije y él me dio el balón.

-Veamos que tal eres en esto "pequeña señorita ciencia"*- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Veía como Jasper se alejaba a una distancia considerablemente grande. Agarré el balón y me pasó como en las comiquitas, la cara de la pelirroja apareció en las manos de Jasper y yo lancé el balón con todas mis fuerzas a sus manos…

-¡Auch!- gritó Jasper con el balón en sus manos - ¡No tenias que ser tan ruda pequeña!- gritó riendo- ¡Ahora vamos a ver qué tal atajas!- terminó y lanzó el balón en mi dirección.

Esperé en mi posición, pues según mis cálculos el balón iba a llegar a mis manos, pero fallé. El balón pasó por encima de mi cabeza y cuando me giré para correr a atajarlo choqué con alguien, cayendo yo al piso. Levanté mi rostro y nada más y nada menos se trataba de Edward. Tenía el balón en sus manos y me miraba directo a los ojos mientras trataba de reprimir una risa en sus labios.

-Discúlpame Bella- dijo sonriéndome de lado. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo obvio para los demás, pero no para mí, me gustaba Edward, como nunca antes me había llegado a gustar alguien. Mi corazón se aceleró por un momento, pero me acordé de algo… _"la pelirroja"_ pensé y mi corazón dio otro salto, pero esta vez unas ganas horribles de golpear a Edward me invadieron. _"El no es nada tuyo Bella" _me recordaba mi conciencia para que no fuese a cometer una estupidez - ¿te ayudo?- dijo después de un rato de habérseme quedado viendo.

-No, gracias- dije levantándome yo sola del suelo -¿Me devuelves el balón por favor?- le pregunté

-Creo que tendrás que jugar conmigo, porque Jasper se está yendo- dijo mientras señalaba hacia donde se veía a Jasper corriendo en dirección a Emmett, quien tenía en sus manos dos enormes bolsos que se parecían al que Edward tenía en el suelo- Vi que lanzas muy bien- dio sonriéndome.

-Sí, y yo vi como casi te quedas sin cara- dije molesta y me arrepentí de inmediato de haberlo dicho, ya que ese no era mi problema – Lo siento, solo que no me habías contado que tenías novia, pero no importa, no es mi problema- dije mirando al suelo.

Edward puso una de sus manos en mi barbilla haciéndome levantar mi vista y encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes que estaban directamente conectados con mi mirada.

-Ella no es nadie para mi, Bella- dijo en un susurro muy cerca de mis labios.

-Pues eso no es lo que me pareció ese beso Eddy- dije acercándome más a sus labios y con mi terquedad a flote, además, quería ver si llamándolo por el apodo por el cual lo llamaba Emmett se molestaba o me decía algo con coherencia.

-Mmmm… creo que ese apodo si me gusta, siempre y cuando seas tú la única que me llame así- dijo sonriéndome.

-Ese no era el plan- dije todavía muy cerca de sus labios- se supone que ese apodo te molesta- terminé en tono juguetón.

-Suena bien cuando sale de tus labios, pequeña- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno está bien, te creo- dije separándome de golpe y tomando el balón del suelo… su expresión valía millones. Su cara fue de desconcierto por mi reacción, pero no estaba preparada para besarlo, y mucho menos después de que la pelirroja esa había puesto sus labios sobre los de Edward... ¡Iuuuck!

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Edward al ver que comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la de él.

-¿No me dijiste que querías jugar conmigo?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-En realidad creo que no es buena idea Bella, va a comenzar a llover- dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-¿Ahora eres de azúcar Eddy?- le dije- ¿Con un poquito de agua te deshaces?- le pregunté riendo muy fuerte.

-Lánzame el balón y te demostraré quien se deshace- dijo riendo conmigo. Me alejé un poco más y se me ocurrió algo…

-ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES CHICO DE AZUCAR- grité mientras corría por el campo con el balón en mis brazos y comenzaba a sentir como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban en mi rostro.

-¡Hey!- gritó Edward corriendo tras de mi

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero unos brazos me atraparon por los hombros, me abrazaron y caímos al suelo. Estaba sobre el pecho de Edward, bajo la lluvia y con el balón aún en mis brazos.

-No se valía hacer tacleadas- dije riéndome y sentándome sobre mis rodillas sobre el húmedo césped, mientras Edward se recostaba sobre sus codos. Se veía como un dios griego con su cabello mojado por la lluvia.

-De todas formas te atrapé- dijo sonriéndome- ¿Quién es de azúcar ahora?- dijo levantando una ceja en mi dirección.

-Pues no soy yo, ya que aquí estoy, mojándome con la lluvia- dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Somos dos los que nos estamos mojando Bella- dijo sonriéndome mientras se incorporaba para que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío- Recuérdame nunca retarte a quedarte bajo la lluvia- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro.

-hecho- dije sonriéndole.

Estuvimos hablando un rato bajo la lluvia hasta que yo comencé a estornudar.

-Vamos Bella, no quiero que te resfríes- dijo Edward levantándose y levantándome con él. No dije nada, solamente caminé con él mirando nuestras manos que habían permanecido unidas, buscamos los bolsos que estaban secos y guardados debajo de las gradas y Edward sacó de su bolso una chaqueta azul con un lobo al frente.

-Se que no es la última moda, pero con esto te mojarás menos- dijo mientras me entregaba la chaqueta.

Yo tomé la chaqueta en mis manos y lo vi directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y tú?- pregunté.

-Prefiero que tú no te mojes más- dijo sonriéndome- Además, tengo un paraguas- dijo y sacó el paraguas del bolso.

-Está bien- dije- pero tengo que quitarme esta camisa, ¡está empapada!- dije mirándome. La cara de Edward se puso completamente roja.

-¿tienes que quitarte la camisa?- dijo medio ahogado y sin verme al rostro.

-Claro, si no lo hago el suéter también se va a mojar- dije sonriendo mientras mi cara también se ponía roja.

-Adelante- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

* * *

***Puse Little Miss Science, en vez de Little Miss Sunshine xD (Yo me entiendo) ¿Vieron esa peli? Es buena :D**

* * *

**Holaaa :) **

**Una aclaratoria... Jake. No, no viene a dar problemas xD**

**Otra punto... ¿Por qué será que creo que mis queridas lectoras de NASL que leen Arriesgándome intentarán matarme si no les gusta esta historia?... Dios, no sean muy duras... Si quieren mandarme a algún Vulturi, mándenme a Alec xD :) (Baba) Y si me mandan a un Cullen, mandenme a... a... A TODOS :D**

**Bueno, creo que ando un poco tonta por la cantidad de chocolate que he comido hoy xD ¿Conocen los Torontos? Si no los conocen, son bolitas de chocolate con avellana adentro que SON DELICIOSAS... me comí dos bolsas :D (Regalo de mis hermanos por haberme abandonado la semana pasada, se fueron a la playa sin mi -.-)**

**De verdad espero que les guste esta historia... Nos leemos ahorita :) Subiré el cap 10 en un ratico!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Yo también me volteé quedando de espaldas a la espalda de Edward y forcejeé un rato con mi camisa para quitármela. Rápidamente cuando logré quitármela me puse el suéter y me volteé, para encontrarme con un Edward que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y la cara completamente roja.

-¿Qué tanto viste?- pregunté viendo al suelo.

-Ehhh… nada- dijo y puedo jurar que estaba sonriendo por como sonó su voz – vamos- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome a su pecho. Abrió el paraguas y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Estamos muy lejos?- pregunté viendo al suelo.

-No, solo a unas cuadras- dijo y levanté mi rostro. Edward me sonreía como un niño travieso al que no lo agarraron en mitad de su travesura. Sentí que mi cara se ponía mucho más roja que antes – Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas Bella- dijo mientras pasaba su mano libre por mi mejilla.

No supe cuando llegamos al edificio pues mi mirada y toda mi conciencia se habían perdido con las palabras de Edward.

-Llegamos- dijo cerrando el paraguas- espero que a Alice y a Rose no les moleste que me bañe aquí, me estoy congelando- dijo mientras sonreía.

-¡Te dije que te pusieras el suéter!- dije regañándolo.

-y yo te dije que prefería que te la pusieras tu- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

-De acuerdo- dije alejándome- yo también me quiero bañar- terminé.

Subimos en silencio por el ascensor y cuando legamos la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban risas adentro.

Poco a poco entramos y vimos que los chicos estaban viendo alguna película que hacía que a todos se les salieran las lágrimas de la risa.

-Pensé que ustedes dos nunca iban a llegar- gritó Alice cuando nos vio entrar por la puerta- Bella… ¿Por qué tienes la chaqueta de Edward?- preguntó sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja en mi dirección.

-Ehhh… Ehhh… ¡Me voy a bañar!- dije y salí corriendo, haciendo que todos en la sala se rieran más fuerte que antes.

Llegué a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue conectar mi BlackBerry al cargador, tomar una toalla y meterme al baño.

Me quité toda la ropa y la puse en la ropa sucia, esperé a que el agua se calentara y me metí. Me bañé relativamente rápido y salí de la ducha, me sequé un poco el cabello con la toalla y me di cuenta que era muy pequeña, pero aún así me envolví en ella y salí del baño.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Edward llegó a ella, ya cambiado pero concentrado en su BlackBerry.

-Ehhh… Bella tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo todavía viendo su celular.

-¿Te importa si primero me visto?- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Qué…?- intentó decir, pero dejó la frase incompleta. Ahí estábamos Edward y yo. El viéndome de arriba abajo con la boca totalmente abierta y yo mojada y únicamente con una toalla que cubría muy poco.

-Hablamos ahora Edward- dije cerrando la puerta poco a poco. Su boca no se cerró y parecía que no estaba respirando.

Me apresuré a terminar de secarme y vestirme, además de peinarme un poco y de aprovechar para llamar a mi casa. Cuando colgué, afuera de mi habitación se escuchaba una conversación y como a cada rato decían mi nombre decidí escuchar a hurtadillas.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Bella que querías salir con ella mañana?- preguntó Alice.

-No Alice, cuando se lo iba a preguntar, estaba vestida solamente con una toalla, no pude ni hablar- dijo Edward.

-¿Con una toalla?- preguntó Alice elevando un poco la voz.

-Si Alice, creo que estaba saliendo de la ducha… ¡Dios, no puedo creer que la vi sin ropa dos veces!- dijo Edward… _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que dos veces?_ Pregunté en mi mente…

-¿Cómo que dos veces Edward?- preguntó Alice, como repitiendo mi pregunta mental.

-Esteeee… Bueno si, ¿viste que llegó con mi chaqueta?, bueno, para que no se mojara la chaqueta Bella se quitó su camisa, yo estaba volteado y pensé que ella ya estaba lista, así que me volteé y ella aún estaba peleando con su camisa mojada…- explicó Edward… ¡¿Así que si me había visto en sostén?

-Edward, eso no se hace- dijo Alice- pero bueno, ¿ya te quedó claro que si te gusta Bella?- dijo Alice.

-Si enana- dijo Edward- Aún ni siquiera le digo nada y ya tengo miedo de no ser correspondido. Me vas a decir que soy un loco porque la conozco muy poco, pero te aseguro que si por mi fuera, pondría todo a su favor… Pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo- dijo después de un suspiro.

¿Edward había dicho que yo le gustaba? ¿No me estaban engañando mis oídos?

-Que tierno hermanito- dijo Alice y me imaginé que estaba dando pequeños saltitos de alegría- Relájate Edward, yo se que tu también le gustas a Bella- dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Ya te dijo?- preguntó Edward… ¿Entusiasmado?

-No te voy a decir nada, pero dijo que si se iba a arriesgar a enamorarse… ¿Sabes algo Edward?- dijo Alice.

-Dime- dijo Edward, parecía que ya no estaba pendiente de lo que Alice podía decir

-Ustedes dos van a terminar juntos, puedo sentirlo- dijo Alice.

-Nunca apostaría en tu contra enana- dijo y podía sentir en su voz una nota de alegría que era muy linda. Edward no solo había dejado claro que yo le gustaba, sino también que quería estar conmigo.

"Yo tampoco apostaría nunca en contra de Alice". Pensé antes de salir del cuarto.

-Oh, hola chicos- dije intentando sonar sorprendida- lo siento, no los escuché, estaba hablando con mi mamá- dije sonriendo mientras mostraba mi BlackBerry.

-Tranquila Bells- dijo Alice sonriéndome- Ehhh… Edward quería decirte algo- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala – Hablamos luego Bella- gritó.

Lentamente me giré hacia donde se encontraba Edward, quien todavía estaba viendo por donde caminaba Alice con su típico andar de bailarina... ¡Cómo quisiera caminar así, sin tropezarme y partirme la cabeza en muchos pedacitos que no se pegarían ni con grapas!

-Dime Edward- dije después de unos segundo de haberme quedado embobada viéndolo, menos mal que no se dio cuenta.

-Ehhh… ¿podemos hablar un rato?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-Si claro… ¿te parece si nos sentamos en mi cama, o mejor vamos a las escaleras?- pregunté con la esperanza que dijera mi cama, ya que el frío que estaba haciendo afuera no era normal.

-Vamos a las escaleras- me dijo sonriéndome luego de analizar mi pregunta.

-Está bien- dije resignada mientras caminaba con Edward a las escaleras. Ya había anochecido y el frio estaba peor que antes.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro sin decir nada, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos y sonriéndonos tímidamente. Ya no pude más con el frío y rodeé mi pecho con ms brazos, literalmente me estaba congelando.

-No te has acostumbrado al frío Bella- dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero, que por cierto le quedaba divina- Toma, no quiero que te enfermes- dijo mientras pasaba la chaqueta por mis hombros e inmediatamente el perfume de Edward llenó mis sentidos.

-Gracias Edward- dije sonriéndole mientras pasaba mis brazos por las largas mangas, las cuales tuve que doblar un poco para poder ver mis dedos.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Por cuidarme- dije mientras disimuladamente seguía oliendo la chaqueta de Edward- Por ser mi amigo- terminé y lo vi a los ojos, tenía algo raro en su mirada.

-¿Solo eso soy para ti?- preguntó en tono triste, sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-No lo sé… -Pensé mientras tomaba valor de algún rincón de mi cabeza y lograba hablar de nuevo-¿Qué soy yo para ti?- pregunté levantando una ceja, ya había escuchado algunas cosas que Edward le había dicho a Alice, pero quería que me las dijera a mí.

Edward lentamente se inclinó hacia mí, sus labios rozaron levemente mi mejilla y me habló al oído.

-Te parecerá loco, pero te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo- dijo y me quedé congelada. _"Lo dijo, lo dijo" _gritaba en mi mente.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté medio ahogada.

-Si- dijo solamente. Con esa simple palabra mi corazón comenzó a saltar como loco- Bella, ¿te puedo invitar a salir mañana, por tu cumpleaños?-preguntó muy sonriente Edward.

-Me encantaría salir contigo Edward- dije sintiendo como mi cara comenzaba a ponerse totalmente roja.

-Insisto, te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi sonrosada mejilla.

-¿y qué vamos a hacer mañana?- pregunté todavía con la mano de Edward en mi mejilla mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Eso es secreto- dijo sonriendo.

-No se vale- dije haciendo puchero

-Está bien, lo único que te voy a decir es que te voy a secuestrar a las 2 en punto- dijo riendo.

-Es algo- dije conformándome con la poca información pero feliz porque iba a estar con él toda la tarde.- ¿quieres saber algo curioso?- le pregunté de repente.

-Dime- dijo sonriéndome.

-Eres el primer chico que me invita a salir- dije mirando al suelo.

-Entonces debo decir que soy afortunado porque aceptaste salir conmigo- dijo y no pude evitar verlo, sus ojos brillaban y tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento.-Creo que sería mejor si hablamos adentro, estás temblando-dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía una de sus manos. No me había dado cuenta que si estaba temblando a causa de terrible frío de Washington... ¡Todavía no me acostumbraba al clima!

Edward me abrazó y pensé que íbamos a caminar así, pero de repente se agachó y pasó una de sus manos por la parte de atrás de mis rodillas y me levantó en vilo, atrayéndome a su pecho como una bebé.

-¡Edward!- dije en voz muy alta mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello.

-Tranquila- Dijo sonriéndome –Pesas menos de lo que imaginaba- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el apartamento.

-¿Por qué me cargas?- pregunté riéndome un poco al imaginar lo roja que debería estar mi cara en éste momento.

-Porque puedo- dijo mientras una carcajada salía por sus labios.

Entramos riendo a la sala y todos se nos quedaron viendo con distintas expresiones en sus rostros.

-¡PAGAME EMMETT!- gritó Alice de repente, haciendo que Jasper y Rose se doblaran del ataque de risa que les dio.

-Más nunca apuesto en tu contra enana- gruñó mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un billete de 50 dólares.

-¿Por qué perdiste tu dinero esta vez Emmett?- preguntó Edward sin soltarme.

-Alice dijo que Bella se iba a congelar afuera y que tú le ibas a prestar tu chaqueta, pero yo dije que Bella era fuerte y que podría con el frío… ¡BELLA... ACOSTUMBRATE AL FRIO!- terminó Emmett levantando los brazos teatralmente.

-Lo siento, si me dio frio- dije mientras me encogía de hombros aún en brazos de Edward.

-Vamos- dijo Edward susurrando en mi oído mientras seguía caminando hacia mi cuarto…

-¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!- escuché que gritaron Alice y Rose al unísono, pero ya estaba en mi cama con Edward sentado a un lado.

-¿Mas caliente?- preguntó sonriéndome

-Mejor- dije sin quitarme su chaqueta. Vi cómo Edward paseba su vista por mi habitación con una sonrisa. Sis ojos se fijaron en algo y luego habló.

-Bella, no sé cuáles son tus gustos musicales- me preguntó Edward mientras agarraba mi Ipod, el cual estaba en mi escritorio, al lado de mi laptop.- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE GUSTE GLEE!- dijo riendo mientras me mostraba mi Ipod.

-Son geniales, cantan excelente- dije defendiendo una de mis series favoritas- Además, tengo como 3000 canciones en el Ipod, no solo escucho Glee- dije y le saqué la lengua como una niña chiquita.

-Eso tengo que determinarlo yo- dijo sonando muy gracioso, como si me estuviera regañando.

-Adelante- dije y me levanté de la cama, tomé mi laptop y me volví a sentar en mi puesto, esperando que Edward terminara de determinar si mis gustos músicales eran adecuados para él... cosa que lo hacía ver como un profesor viejo y arrugado... aunque él era todo lo contrario a eso...

* * *

**Hola :D Apoyo a Bella... AMO GLEE :D heehehehe pienso que es una de las mejores series que hay!**

**Ajá... chan chan chaaaaan... **

**Bella saldrá con Edward... **

**¿Qué esperan de la salida? ¿Será linda? ¿Habrá romance? ¿Besos? Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo de...**

**¡Oh, están pasando Phineas y Ferb! (Viendo PyF con mi hermanito)... **

**Lo siento, ¿En qué estaba? AH, SI... Descbralo en el siguiente capítulo de Arriesgándome :D**

**(Como dije en el cap anterior, ando algo acelerada y creo que me estoy desacelerando en FF xD)**

**Nos leemos mañana mis amores :D (Me pasé de mamá con eso xD)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Estuve conectada algunos minutos y chateé con mi papá, él estaba triste porque mañana no podría estar conmigo, pero lo tranquilicé diciéndole que mis nuevos amigos no me iban a dejar en paz todo el día. Creo que lo que más hacía felices a mis padres en éste momento no era que ya fuese una estudiante universitaria, sino que estuviera haciendo amigos. Terminé de hablar chatear con mi papá y cerré el MSN. Edward todavía estaba jugando con mi Ipod y se había sentado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Todavía intentas decirme que tengo mal gusto musical?- pregunté sin despegar mis ojos de la laptop.

-Me gustan casi todas las canciones…- dejo sin terminar la frase- ¿Escuchas Van Morrison?- preguntó y lo vi directo a los ojos.

-Solamente tengo "Beside you"- dije encongiendome de hombros.

-Esa es mi canción favorita- dijo sonriendome

-Es muy linda, también me gusta mucho- dije riendo como tonta.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Mmmm… Me gusta mucho "I'm Yours" de Jason Mraz, pero mi canción favorita de toda la vida es "Tu" de Shakira… no sé si sabes quién es- dije recordando que ella canta en español y capaz que Edward no sabía quién era ella.

-¡Claro! Alice no dejaba de cantar "She Wolf" cuando salió- dijo riendo. Si la conocía, Edward me sorprendía cada vez más-¿Qué ves?- preguntó viendo la pantalla de la laptop.

-Ehhh… -intenté decir mientras me recuperaba del impacto que Edward causaba sobre mí – Algunas fotos que tenía en la laptop y no me acordaba de ellas- terminé y volví a ver las fotos.

Algunas eran de navidades pasadas con mi familia, algunas vacaciones en Morrocoy y algunos viajes familiares…

-¿Vivías cerca de la playa?- preguntó Edward cuando comencé a pasar las fotos de las vacaciones del año pasado.

-En realidad no- dije riendo- esas fueron unas vacaciones que tuve con mi familia

-Me encantaría ir a esas playas- dijo y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Te encantarían!- dije muy alto y riendo muy fuerte.

-¡Ven acá niña loca!- dijo mientras me abrazaba y me ponía sobre su pecho.

-Hey, no se vale- dije haciendo puchero- ya mañana tendremos la misma edad- dije sonando como una niña.

-Sí, mañana- dijo y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Noooooo!- grité mientras quedaba debajo del cuerpo de Edward- ya, por favor- dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después del ataque de cosquillas.

-Hecho- dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado y me acomodaba sobre su regazo.- ¿Leíste mi nota de ayer?- me preguntó cuando ya estaba acomodaba.

-Sí, gracias por traerme- dije sonrojándome un poco, y sintiendo como el cansancio se hacía presente en mi cuerpo.

-Deberías dormirte, te ves cansada- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi espalda

-¿Contigo aquí? Ni lo sueñes- dije riéndome.

-¿Y si te canto algo?- preguntó y giré un poco mi rostro para poder verlo.

-¿Cantas?- pregunté incrédula.

-Si… ¿Te canto algo para que te duermas?- volvió a preguntar mientras me sonreía.

-Está bien… sorpréndeme- dije y me volví a acostar sobre Edward.

Edward comenzó a cantar una canción que no conocía, pero que igual era muy tierna y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano. Mi laptop y el Ipod estaban en mi escritorio junto con un montón de hermosas flores… Las únicas que logré identificar fueron un Clavel rojo, una Acacia y una Gerbera y las puse en mis manos…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA- gritaron Rose y Alice mientras entraban a mi cuarto con un montón de comida en una bandeja

-¡No se vale, ya estás levantada!- dijo Alice mientras hacía un puchero súper tierno.

-Gracias chicas- dije acercándome a ellas para darles un abrazo, pero Rosalie me paró en seco.

-¿Clavel rojo, Acacia y Gerbera? ¿Saben que significan esas flores?- dijo mirando las flores en mi mano.

-No, no sé quien las mandó, pero me encantan estas flores.- dije sonriéndole a las flores.

-Aww Bella- dijo Alice abrazándome y luego Rose también me abrazó –¡Alguien te ama!- chilló mientras ella y Rose saltaban y me hacían saltar con ellas.

-Yo sé quien las mandó- dijo Rose sonriéndome mientras intercambiaba una mirada extraña con Alice.

-¿Quién?- pregunté emocionada

-El mismo que te cantó esa linda canción anoche Bella- me contestó Alice a punto de estallar en risas.

-¿Edward?- dije confundida

-Si Bella, él es el único que sería capaz de hacer algo tan bonito- dijo Alice orgullosa de su hermano.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté de nuevo confundida.

-Si Bella, ¡EDWARD TE AMA!- gritó Rose riendo- Es tan tierno verlo haciendo esto, él siempre ha sido muy terco y cabeza dura para enamorarse- terminó sonriendome.

-Además, no es solo Edward el que está enamorado… ¡Si pudieras ver tu cara Bella, estás sonriendo como una tonta y tienes ese brillo de enamorada en tus ojos!- dijo señalándome acusadoramente.

-No sé todavía si estoy enamorada de Edward- dije muy bajito mientras apretaba las flores contra mi pecho.

-¡SI TE GUSTA!- dijo Alice riendo estruendosamente

-Arriésgate Bella, arriésgate a vivir- comenzó Rose- ya no eres una niñita que depende de sus padres, ya eres una mujer… bueno, no una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, tu entiendes, pero ya estás creciendo y tienes el chance de tener la vida que quieras- dijo Rose.

-Gracias Rose… Pero es que…- dejé la frase incompleta.

-¿Pero qué cosa Bella?- preguntó Rose.

-Me da miedo ilusionarme y que después no sea nada- dije viendo al suelo.

-Si no te arriesgas nunca lo vas a saber- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo- dijo Rose y Alice y yo la abrazamos.

-Gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas con las que me pude haber encontrado aquí, las quiero- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Aww Bella, ya te considero como una hermana- dijo Alice también al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si, como una hermanita menor súper inteligente y enamoradiza- dijo Rose y las tres reímos como locas.

Desayunamos juntas en mi cama y después me fui a arreglar para mis clases. Por suerte hoy solamente tenía clases hasta las 11 y con eso tendría tiempo suficiente para arreglarme para salir con Edward. Terminamos de arreglarnos y nos sentamos en la sala para esperar a Jasper y a Emmett.

-Te veremos aquí a las 11:30 para almorzar juntas y luego ayudarte a arreglarte para tu cita con mi hermanito- dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo me van a ayudar?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Ya verás- dijo Rosalie sonriendo con maldad.

-Ay noooo- gemí mientras me enfurruñaba en el asiento.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y al mismo tiempo comenzó a sonar mi BlackBerry.

Decidí contestar mi celular en la ventana mientras Rose se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

-Está hablando por teléfono- dijo Rose advirtiéndole a los chicos que no gritaran, todavía.

-_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIJA_- gritaron mis padres por el otro lado de la línea.-_Estás en altavoz, aquí está la Abuela Swan, pero se quedó dormida-_ dijo mamá riendo.

-¡Graaacias mamá, gracias papá!- grité cuando mamá me dejó hablar.

-¿Qué te han regalado tus amigos?- preguntó mamá.

-Bueno Alice y Rose me prepararon el desayuno y encontré unas flores en mi escritorio cuando me levanté-dije riendo ligeramente.

-_¿Flores?-_Preguntó papá-_¿hay algún chico interesado?-_preguntó con un tono extraño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté a la defensiva

-_no tiene nada de malo, pero es que no me habían contado nada._

-No son cosas que una chica le cuente a su papá- dije riendo.

-_Claro, para eso me tiene a mi_- dijo mamá riendo conmigo.

-_Bueno, bueno, no se pongan en mi contra_- dijo papá medio molesto.

-No estamos en tu contra, solo que es verdad lo que decimos- dije tratando de no seguir riendo.

-_Ay Bella, tienes que tomar muchas fotos hoy para que nos las mandes_- dijo mamá.

-_Te queremos mucho hija, estamos hablando ¿ok?_-dijo papá.

-Claro, los quiero- dije- Hablamos luego- terminé y colgué.

-Ahora si- dijo Emmett- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA- terminó mientras me cargaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas conmigo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias Emmett- dije riendo y un poco mareada luego que me soltó.

-De nada pequeña- dijo mientras me despeinaba- te dije que no se me iba a olvidar- terminó riendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- me dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba suavemente, no como Emmett- El grandulón y yo te trajimos algo- dijo mostrándome un paquete que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿De verdad?- dije emocionada.

-Sí, toma- dijo entregándome el paquete

-Aww gracias- dije mientras volvía a abrazar a Jasper y a Emmett.

-Ábrelo, tenemos que saber si te queda- dijo Emmett sonriendome.

-Cierto- dije y comencé a abrir la caja.

Era toda rosada y tenía un gran moño rosado encima. Cuando quité la tapa una cara de un lobo azul apareció ante mis ojos. Lentamente saqué el contenido y era un suéter rosado con capucha que tenía el logo del equipo de football de la universidad.

-Wow, gracias- dije mientras comenzaba a ponerme el suéter. -Me queda un poco grande, pero me encanta- dije una vez que tenía el suéter puesto.

-¿¡Cómo le van a regalar eso a Bella?- gritó Alice.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Jasper.

-¡ESE NO ES REGALO PARA UNA CHICA!- gritó más fuerte todavía.

-No te preocupes Jasper, me encanta- dije intentando calmar en clima en la sala.

-¿Ves enana?- dijo Emmett- Le queda un poco grande, ¡y eso que era la talla más pequeña!, pero ya es oficialmente un "Lobo" de Washington- terminó Emmett mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-De todas formas no es regalo para una chica- dijo Alice haciendo pucherito- ¡Rose y yo también te compramos algo, pero te lo vamos a dar en el almuerzo!- dijo muy emocionada de repente.

-Está bien- dije sonriéndoles a ambas- ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté a Emmett.

-Claro "pequeña loba"- dijo riendo.

-¡OYE!- gritamos Alice, Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡QUE?- gritó a mi lado.

-Eso sonó feo- dijo Rose.

-Uy, cierto- dijo Emmett luego de pensarlo un rato.

Después de eso salimos del apartamento y nos fuimos a la facultad. Llegamos muy rápido, en medio de risas y comentarios locos de Emmett.

-Bueno pequeña, nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Emmett.

-Claro… ¿Emmett, sabes a donde me va a llevar Edward esta tarde?- le pregunté con la esperanza que me dijera.

-Si sé y no te voy a decir nada- dijo riendo.

-Ohhh vamos- dije sonando graciosa.

-Nos vemos aquí a las 11 para ir al apartamento pequeña- dijo riendo mientras seguía caminando.

Decidí seguir caminado luego que Emmett entró a la facultad. Ya tendría tiempo para descubrir a dónde me iba a llevar Edward.

* * *

**Hola :)**

**¿Cómo están? Creo que debo agradecerles mucho, muchísimo los rr que han dejado :)**

**Soy feliz leyendolos, y más aún si me dejan alguna pregunta o algún comentario lindo y puedo responderles xD Los feos no los respondo, jum! xD (Aunque no tengo de esos, todavía...) No quiero tenerlos! Jajajajaja bueno, las dejo! **

**Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Cuando llegué al salón que me tocaba me sorprendí mucho que había alguien atravesado en la puerta.

-Hey, permiso por favor- dije y el chico se volteó, era Jake- Oh, Jake, hola- dije sonriendo rápidamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- dijo mientras me abrazaba y me despeinaba con su enorme mano.

-Gracias grandote- dije riéndome y acomodando de nuevo mi cabello.

-Bella quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo sonriendome mientras agarraba la mano de una chica muy linda, de cabello negro muy largo y de color de piel parecida a la de Jake- Bella, ella es mi novia Leah- dijo señalando a la chica con la mano que tenía libre.

-Mucho gusto Leah- dije sonriéndole y tendiéndole mi mano.

-Igualmente- dijo- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- dijo y me entregó una pequeña cajita.

-¿En serio me estás regalando algo?- pregunté emocionada y confundida

-Te estamos regalando algo- corrigió Jake.

-GRACIAS- contesté emocionada mientras abría la pequeña cajita. De ella salió una hermosa pulsera de plata de la que colgaba un pequeño dije con forma de lobo- ¡Oh dios mío, está hermosa!- dije mientras examinaba el dije.

-Qué bueno que te gustara, la escogió Leah- dijo Jake sonriéndole a la chica.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté a Leah.

-Sí, me pareció que como eres nueva por aquí deberías tener algún lobo contigo- me dijo sonriendome.

-Está hermoso, muchas gracias- dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado linda- dijo sonriendome.- Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Bella, que sigas pasando un muy feliz cumpleaños- dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Jake y se fue.

-Es muy linda- dije cuando nos sentamos en el salón y esperamos al profesor

-Lo sé, tengo mucha suerte que salga conmigo después de que… nada, olvídalo- dijo y parecía que había recordado algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Después de que, qué?- insistí.

-Te lo voy a contar porque eres mi mejor amiga, aunque solo te conozco desde ayer y alguna que otra cosa que encontré de ti en Google- dijo todavía triste- Hace algunos meses estábamos en la mitad de un viaje e íbamos en el carro mi hermana, Leah y yo. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo manejando y el sueño me estaba comenzando a ganar, así que en alguna parte del camino me quedé dormido y choqué la camioneta contra un enorme árbol…- mientras me contaba la historia, sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso Jake?- pregunté acercándome a Jake y poniendo una de mis manos en sus hombros.

-Mi hermana murió en ese accidente- dijo y me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero estaba luchando contra ellas- y Leah perdió la movilidad en uno de sus brazos, aunque ya está comenzando a moverlo de nuevo.- terminó y bajó de nuevo su mirada.

-Lo siento mucho Jake- dije y lo abracé. El no se movió.

-No, tranquila- dijo y me sonrió, a pesar que esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- Leah me perdonó, pero todavía yo no me lo perdono, por eso es que estoy estudiar odontología, ella quería ser odontóloga- dijo.

-¿En serio?- dije intentando que Jake volviera a sonreír.

-¿Pero sabes que lo hace más difícil?- preguntó sin verme.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te pareces tanto a Rachel- dijo y me vio directo a los ojos – Lo único que cambia entre las dos es el color de piel y de cabello- dijo en tono melancólico – Tu personalidad es igual a la de ella… Inteligente, linda, enamoradiza…- dijo con tono afligido y yo estaba en shock.- Pero no me malinterpretes- dijo al ver que me había quedado callada.

-No, tranquilo, no te malinterpreto, es solo que no sabía que me parezco a tu hermana- dije lo más tranquila que pude y forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Y te pareces mucho- dijo ya un poco más calmado.

-No tienes porqué culparte de todo- le dije en un susurro ya que el profesor había entrado al salón.

La clase de matemáticas pasó extremadamente lenta para mi gusto. Por lo menos entendía todo y al parecer Jake también, ya que apenas el profesor explicaba algo, él lo desarrollaba sin problema alguno en su cuaderno.

-Se me dan bien las matemáticas- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y salíamos del salón- Lamento haberte molestado con toda esa historia- dijo viendo al suelo.

-Para nada, no te preocupes- dije sonriéndole mientras él se giraba a verme.

-Me alegra haberte conocido Bella- dijo sonriendome.

-A mi también grandote- le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Me hubiese gustado que conocieras a Rachel, estoy seguro que se hubiesen llevado bien- dijo sonriendome.

-De seguro- acordé.

Las siguientes clases no fueron tan duras como la primera, ya que Jake estaba más relajado y hacía alguna que otra broma.

-LISTO- dijo cuando el reloj marcó las 11 en punto.- ¿Qué va a hacer en su cumpleaños la señorita ciencia?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No me levantes la ceja que no voy a pasar por ahí- dije mientras recogía mis cosas y él estallaba en risas- Bueno ya- dije después de unos segundos- Ahorita voy a almorzar con unas amigas y en la tarde voy a salir- dije sin dar detalles.

-¿El chico enorme de football?- preguntó.

-¿Emmett? No vale- dije- el es novio de una de mis amigas- dije sonriendo.

-Ahhh, entonces te gusta el otro Cullen- dijo sonriendome.

-Ehhh… te dije que no te iba a contar eso- dije riendo.

-En algún momento me lo vas a contar Bella, lo sé- dijo mientras se tocaba la frente con una mano.

-Sí, claro- dije mientras seguía caminando.

No caminé mucho hasta que me cargaron y me hicieron dar vueltas.

-¿Qué tal todo cumpleañera?- preguntó Emmett conmigo todavía encima de su hombro.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- dije por lo mareada que había quedado.

-Ay no- dijo mientras me bajaba y me sentaba en el suelo del estacionamiento.

-¡Bella!, ¿Estás bien?- escuché que preguntaba Jake.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Emmett

-Está bien Emmett, el es un amigo, se llama Jake- dije todavía con mi frente en mis rodillas.

-Ah, ok- dijo Emmett- ¿Estás bien pequeña?- preguntó nervioso mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado- Edward me va a matar si no puedes salir esta tarde con él-terminó y levanté mi rostro rápidamente. Mis ojos viajaron del rostro de Emmett, quien estaba preocupado, al rostro de Jake, quien me miraba sonriendome, ya que Emmett le había dado la información que yo no le había dado.

Me levanté poco a poco, con ayuda de Emmett.

-Bueno, ya estoy mejor- dije una vez de pie.

-Menos mal, ya no voy a morir en manos de mi hermano- dijo y volví a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Jake.

-Ya Jake, sí, es con el hermano de Emmett, Edward, con quien voy a salir hoy… ¿Feliz?- dije atropelladamente. Emmett no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Me voy a conformar con eso por el momento- dijo y me abrazó rápidamente- Que sigas pasando un feliz cumpleaños Bella, cuídate- terminó y se volteó a Emmett.

-Cuídala- le dijo y se fue.

-Ese tipo no me agrada pequeña, si Edward lo ve, lo mata- dijo serio mientras seguía viendo por donde Jake iba caminando.

-¿Mas o menos porqué lo mataría?- pregunté defendiendo a Jake.

-Te mira extraño, pero no importa, tenemos un gran almuerzo preparado para ti pequeña, y las chicas quieren que llegues temprano para arreglarte para que salgas con Eddy- dijo sonriendo ahora.

-¿Sabes que no le molesta que yo le diga Eddy?- le dije a Emmett una vez que estábamos sentados en el Jeep e íbamos en camino al apartamento.

-A él no le molestaría nada de lo que tú le dijeras- dijo riendo- Es más, eres demasiado tierna como para hacer sentir mal a alguien- dijo despeinándome.

-Ni lo digas- dije riendo y reacomodando mi cabello.

Llegamos al apartamento y cuando abrí la puerta la sala estaba llena de globos y de flores como las que había en mi habitación en la mañana.

-WOW- fue lo que salió de mis labios cuando entré. En medio de la mesita de té había un ramo con rosas. Conté las rosas, eran 17…

-Aquí tienes una nota del autor- dijo la voz cantarina de Alice a mis espaldas.

-Oh- dije mientras me volteaba y tomaba la nota. Lentamente la abrí y comencé a leerla…

"_Tal vez no sabes lo que significan las flores,_

_Yo tampoco._

_Deberíamos preguntarle a Alice, _

_Ella siempre tiene una respuesta, _

_Por más loca que sea…_

_17 rosas por tu cumpleaños 17_

_5 Gerberas por los 5 días que llevo contigo._

_1 Acacia por la primera vez que te vi llorar _

_Siendo yo el causante de tus lágrimas_

_1 Clavel rojo para reparar el daño_

_Mi amor incondicional por siempre…_

_Edward._

_P.D. Nos vemos a las 2 pm"_

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Rose ansiosa

-Que nos vemos a las 2- dije ahorrándome los detalles para mi.

-NO DICE ESO NADA MÁS- gritó Rose a mi lado.

-No, no es todo lo que dice; pero si es lo único que les voy a decir- dije sonriendo.

-No nos hagas esto Bella, yo también quiero saber que dice esa estúpida nota- dijo Alice haciendo puchero.

-No- dije y la risa de Emmett nos hizo voltear a todos -¿Qué te causa tanta risa?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Anoche Edward no podía dormir por estar escribiendo esa nota… Yo se que dice- dijo Jasper riendo.

-NO DIGAS NADA- grité corriendo hacia donde estaba él- Por favor, no digas nada- le rogué.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo no voy a decir nada, pero creo que si quieres llegar completa a tu cita, mejor empiezas a correr- terminó riendo y señalando algo a mis espaldas.

Lentamente me volteé y vi a Rose y a Alice preparadas para correr.

-No lo harían- dije en voz alta.

-Si lo harán- dijo Emmett riendo mientras las chicas comenzaban a perseguirme por toda la sala.

Estuvimos corriendo un rato alrededor de los globos y las flores hasta que decidí que mejor me encerraba en mi habitación para esconder mi nota.

* * *

**Hey :) **

**No tengo mucho que decir en este capítulo, pero si quieren sber el significado de las flores que Edward le regala a Bella, googleen "el significado de las flores"... Realmente es muy bueno, ayuda bastante a la hora de saber lo que significa un... tulipán, por ejemplo ;)**

**Nos leemos :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Alice se metió al cuarto y detrás de ella se metió Rosalie. Alice me quitó la nota de las manos y yo me quedé con mi frente en la pared mientras ellas la leían.

-Aww, que romántico- dijo Alice mientras me tocaba el hombro- ¿quieres ver que te regalamos Rose y yo?- preguntó.

-¿solo vas a decir eso de la nota?- pregunté mientras me volteaba.

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?... Yo tampoco se el significado de las flores- me dijo sonriendome- Bueno, si lo sé, pero quiero que lo busques tu misma- terminó y me volteé a ver a Rosalie.

-¿Cómo la soportas?- le pregunté mientras señalaba a Alice

-Con años de práctica- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¡Ay ya!- dijo Alice riendo- ¿Quieres ver tu regalo si o si?- preguntó

-Claro- dije riendo.

Alice salió corriendo a mi armario y sacó una enorme caja plateada de él.

-Este es parte de tu regalo, tengo que ir por lo demás a mi habitación, NO LA ABRAS TODAVÍA- dijo y desapareció del cuarto.

-Espero que te guste- me dijo Rosalie sonriendome.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté, pero ya Alice estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

-Ya las puedes abrir- dijo poniendo otra caja en la cama y apuntándome con una cámara- Tenemos que tomarte muchísimas fotos para que se las mandes a tus padres- dijo sonriendome.

-Está bien- dije y comencé a abrir la caja más pequeña y aparecieron unos zapatos de tacón alto, muy lindos y de color negro.- Wow, están hermosos- dije sacándolos de la caja y poniéndolos frente a mí, eran unos Jimmy Choo talla 37- ¿Cómo supieron mi talla?- pregunté refiriéndome a la talla de los zapatos.

-Revisé tus cosas- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Era de esperarse- dijo Rosalie riendo- Abre la otra- dijo emocionada.

Me acerqué a la cama y comencé a quitarle la tapa a la caja plateada y a sacar lo que tenía. Adentro había un hermoso vestido azul de tiras gruesas que llegaba un poco unos pocos centímetros debajo de mis rodillas.

-Está hermoso- dije al borde de las lágrimas- Gracias, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado- dije sonriendo.

-Para nada, lo mejor está por venir- dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba.

Luego de eso las chicas salieron de mi habitación para arreglar las cosas del almuerzo, me paré frente al espejo y me puse por encima el vestido, de verdad era muy bonito, pero iba a tener que esperar un poco para probármelo de verdad, ya que ya comenzaba a oler delicioso por todo el apartamento.

Salí de mi habitación dejando el vestido sobre mi cama y al llegar a la sala todo estaba arreglado y servido en los platos.

-¡Wow, se pasan!- dije sorprendida cuando vi todo.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA- gritaron todos sonriéndome y Alice sacándome muchas fotos.

-Creo que es como la cuarta o quinta vez que me lo dicen- dije riendo- Gracias chicos- terminé riendo más alto todavía.

Durante nuestro rápido almuerzo Alice me tomó muchísimas fotos con cada uno de los chicos, a mi sola, a ella sola, a los chicos junto… bueno, fueron muchísimas fotos.

Comimos entre risas y fotos, este había sido sin duda alguna el mejor almuerzo de cumpleaños de mi vida. Por primera vez podía decir que había tenido un almuerzo con mis amigos, los cuales hasta regalos me habían dado. Estaba completamente impresionada, en unos pocos días estos chicos se habían convertido en los mejores amigos que algunas vez soñé tener, y además había conocido al chico de mis sueños, el que por cierto llegaría en cualquier momento y yo todavía estaba vestida con el suéter de "los lobos".

-Bella ya te deberías ir bañando, cuando estés lista nos gritas y Rose y yo te vamos a ayudar ¿Si? – dijo Alice de repente.

-Claro- dije levantándome de la mesa y caminado a mi cuarto.

Me metí a bañar de inmediato y cuando estuve lista me puse mi ropa interior, enrollé mi cabello en una toalla y me enrollé yo en otra y las llamé. En menos de dos segundos las chicas ya estaban en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

-¿Y Emmett y Jasper?- les pregunté.

-Están viendo un partido de football, Los Saints contra un equipo nulo… GO SAINTS- gritó Rose mientras hacía un baile extraño.

-¡Vamos a vestirte Bella!- dijo Alice emocionada mientras me pasaba mi vestido para que me lo pusiera y Rosalie comenzó a secar mi cabello.

Prácticamente me estaba quedando dormida para cuando Alice y Rose dijeron al unísono que ya estaba lista.

-Ponte los zapatos y nos vemos afuera Bells- dijo Alice mientras me ponía una última cosa en la cara, no me había visto al espejo todavía.

-No hagas trama, te pones los zapatos y luego te ves al espejo ¿ok?- dijo Rosalie arreglando mi cabello.

-Está bien- dije respirando profundo.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto y me senté en la cama para ponerme los zapatos. En ese momento tocaron la puerta principal y ya sabía quién era. _"Edward"_ dije en mi mente y sentí como una sonrisa iba apareciendo en mi rostro poco a poco.

Me terminé de calzar los zapatos y me paré frente al espejo. Fue increíble lo que vi. Mi cabello no estaba completamente liso, sino que tenía unas delicadas ondas que caían por mis hombros y mi espalda. El vestido me hacía ver mucho más alta, claro que los tacones eran de mucha ayuda. El color azul del vestido hacía resaltar el color de mi piel y el maquillaje que Alice me había colocado era completamente natural, pero resaltaba lo necesario de mi rostro.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme un poquito el vestido, salí del cuarto. Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban de espaldas a mí, viendo algo en el televisor. Apenas cerré la puerta de la habitación Alice y Rose ya estaban frente a mí con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡BELLA TE VES PRECIOSA!- gritó Alice cuando se puso frente a mí.

De inmediato las dos se pusieron a mis lados y los chicos se voltearon a verme.

En las caras de Emmett y Jasper había una sonrisa, pero en la cara de Edward había una boca abierta y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Eso pequeña, te ves muy linda- dijo Emmett cuando logré llegar al sofá.

-Cierto pequeña- acordó Jasper sonriendome.

-Edward, ¿puedes cerrar la boca?- le pregunto Rose a Edward en medio de risas. Eso hizo que todos estalláramos en risas.

-Te ves estupenda Bella, por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Edward suavemente, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, mientras se levantaba del sofá y me abrazaba tiernamente. Cada vez que Edward me tocaba una agradable descarga eléctrica pasaba por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, pero no estaba segura si solamente la sentía yo. En ese momento vi como Alice nos tomaba una foto en mitad del abrazo, por lo que vi que en el rostro de Edward se formaba una sonrisa, al igual que en el mío.

-Te traje algo- dijo sonriendome mientras me entregaba un tulipán rojo y Alice seguía tomándonos fotos como una loca paparazzi.

-Gracias- dije con el tulipán entre mis manos- está hermoso, gracias- dije regalándole mi más grande sonrisa a Edward.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó luego de haber besado ligeramente mi mejilla.

-Si- dije únicamente.

Puse el tulipán con las 17 rosas y me paré junto a Edward nuevamente. Durante esos pocos segundos Alice me había seguido con la cámara y me había tomado millones de fotos y cuando me paré junto a Edward siguió tomándome fotos. Nos hizo parar a todos frente a las escaleras y le pidió al vecino que tomara la foto. Edward había puesto su mano rodeando mi cintura y yo tenía una mano sobre la suya. A pesar que yo llevaba tacones, igual seguía llegándole a Edward un poco más abajo del hombro… ¡Realmente soy bajita!

Luego de las fotos, me fui con Edward por el ascensor, él no dejaba de sonreír mientras me veía.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me sorprendí muchísimo al ver un Volvo plateado estacionado justamente frente a las escaleras.

-¿Ese es tu carro?- pregunté al ver que Edward había sacado unas llaves de su bolsillo.

-Si… ¿Te gusta?- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Wow- fue lo que dije. Edward se rió un poco, cerró mi puerta y luego le dio la vuelta al carro con una elegancia que solamente él podía tener. Abrió su puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Te dije que te ves absolutamente preciosa?- preguntó luego de haber puesto el carro en marcha y mirándome directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias- dije riéndome nerviosamente.-Tú también te ves muy bien- dije sin verlo.

-Gracias, pero tú te ves mejor- dijo y me volteé a verlo.

Edward tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y parecía que su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Los dos nos vemos bien- dije apenas en un susurro.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- acordó mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Ehhh… ¿Para donde vamos?- pregunté en un intento de saber para donde iba, ya me estaba comenzando a frustrar.

-Se-cre-to- dijo Edward separando en sílabas.

-¡No se vale!- dije mientras cruzaba mis manos sobre mi pecho- no me gustan las sorpresas- dije viendo mis brazos y haciendo puchero.

-¡Ay Bella!- dijo riendo muchísimo – Te prometo que te va a gustar, además, no te llevaría a un antro en tu cumpleaños- dijo y lo vi a los ojos.

-Está bien- dije sonriéndole y viéndolo a los ojos.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato y no me había dado cuenta que ya teníamos más de una hora hablando y riéndonos como locos.

-¿Cuanto falta?- pregunté

-Ya llegamos- dijo Edward sonriendome.

Edward estacionó el carro y me ayudó a bajar. Estábamos en un hermoso parque de Washington, no había mucha gente, pero habían niños jugando con otros niños, personas jugando con sus mascotas y muchas otras personas sentadas en los banquitos o sentadas sobre la grama.

Edward caminó a mi lado tomando mi mano por uno de los grandes caminos del parque. _"Así debe ser Central Park"_ pensé mientras me imaginaba cómo serían las cosas en NYC. Seguimos caminando un poco más y yo estaba completamente absorta viendo todo el parque, era maravilloso; nunca antes había estado en un parque tan lindo como éste.

-Señor, ¿una flor para su novia?- escuché que le decía alguien a Edward.

Era un niño que estaba vendiendo montones de rosas rojas. Me quedé mirando a Edward unos segundos y una sonrisa se puso en sus labios… ¡Oh, dios!

-Claro- dijo agarrando una rosa y dándole un billete muy grande al chico, mucho más de lo que costaba la rosa, por lo que el chico se fue con una sonrisota en su rostro- Para ti- dijo Edward entregándome la rosa.

-Gracias- dije un poco ahogada por la sorpresa.

Seguimos nuestro paseo tomados de manos en el parque, llegamos a un banquito y nos sentamos. Ahí estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que Edward fue por unos refrescos, frente a nosotros había una hermosa laguna que parecía que no tenía fin. Era como tener el mar dentro del parque. Edward llegó con los refrescos y yo aún seguía con mi vista fija en la laguna.

-Es más bonita al atardecer- dijo Edward mientras me entregaba un refresco.

-Gracias- dije agarrando el refresco- ¿Ya habías venido?- le pregunté

-Sí, aunque fue hace bastante tiempo debo decir. Una vez mis padres nos trajeron a todos a un día de campo y Alice se perdió, la encontramos llorando sentada justamente en éste banquito- dijo son una sonrisa mientras recordaba todo.

-¿De verdad se perdió? ¿por qué?- pregunté

-Estaba persiguiendo a un perrito que no tenía dueño, pero se perdió en el camino- dijo riendo ligeramente.

-Alice, la chica Greenpeace- dije riendo con él.

Edward me contó algunas otras historias de los chicos mientras me abrazaba y yo recostaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Todo era muy romántico, pero aún no me animaba a decirle lo que sentía a Edward, además, no estaba muy clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-¿Quieres algo más de tomar?- preguntó de repente.

-Claro- respondí y Edward se paró.

Pasó el tiempo y Edward no regresaba, por lo que decidí ir a buscarlo y de paso aprovechar para botar la lata de Coca-Cola que tenía en mis manos, pero no me esperaba, para nada, lo que conseguí.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA... No me mateeeen :)**

**Jajajaja vieron, tulipanes... Mmmmm, amo los tulipanes :D**

**¿Qué habrá visto Bella? Mmmm... no lo sé, no lo recuerdo xD**

**Nos leemos :D**

**P.D.: De verdad les recomiendo que busquen el significado de las flores, sobre todo de los tulipanes :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Caminé durante un rato jugando con la lata en mis manos, vi un bote de basura y la dejé así, cuando levanté mi rostro, mi mundo se vino abajo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la pelirroja esa prácticamente comiéndose a Edward, quien parecía estarlo disfrutando, pero cuando se giró un poco, me vio. Su rostro parecía apenado, pero no me importaba… En ese momento lo único que me importaba era que mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en tantos pedacitos que lo podía escuchar.

Rápidamente me volteé y comencé a caminar, debería llamar a Alice para que me buscara ya que había olvidado mi cartera en el apartamento…

-¡Bella, espérame!- escuché que decía Edward.

-Déjala, es una niña- dijo una voz femenina, supuse que sería la pelirroja.

-CALLATE TANIA, DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME- gritó Edward- ¡Espérame Bella!- volvió a gritar.

Yo me agaché y me quité los zapatos, no podía correr con ellos. Cuando lo hice me volteé un poco, ya sentía como las lágrimas se apoderaban de mis ojos y de mis mejillas, y vi a Edward, estaba tratando de soltarse del agarre de la pelirroja y me veía con desesperación.

-No- dije y supe que pudo leer mis labios, ya que su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y yo comencé a correr.

No supe por donde corría descalza, pero si que empujé a muchas personas en el camino.

Llegué a una parte del lago que no había visto. Tenía muchos árboles con ramas bajas que daban la sensación de ser asientos, por lo que me senté en el más alejado que encontré, viendo a la laguna. Mi BlackBerry decía que eran las 5.30 de la tarde.

-Que poco duró mi felicidad- dije entre lágrimas mientras subía mis piernas al tronco donde estaba sentada. No me importaba el vestido, ni los zapatos, ni el maquillaje ni nada. Mi cumpleaños había sido perfecto hasta el momento que decidí salir con Edward.

Lo admito, disfruté hasta que vi lo que vi, pero eso no compensa lo mal que me siento en este momento.

¿Por qué nadie me quiere como más que una amiga? ¿Tan fea soy? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarme a enamorarme de Edward para que pasara esto?... A las primeras dos preguntas no tenía una respuesta clara, pero a la última si… Si Edward me hace llorar, no vale la pena que me enamore de él… Aunque ya era muy tarde. Estaba loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, pero él no estaba enamorado de mí y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, con mi frente en mis rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando me calmé un poco, me senté en posición de indio sobre la rama y recosté mi espalda sobre el tronco principal del árbol. Podía ver como la tonalidad del agua había cambiado de un azul verdoso a uno un poco anaranjado y marrón.

-Sí que es hermoso- dije recordando las palabras de Edward… _"Es más bonito al atardecer"_ había dicho. Me sorprendió cómo mi mente recordaba perfectamente la voz de Edward.

Cerré mis ojos concentrándome solamente en los momentos felices de éste día, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba el chico al que Edward le había comprado la rosa ante mis ojos.

-Hola señorita- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- dije y mi voz sonó ronca por todo lo que había llorado.

-Una niña tan linda como usted no debería estar llorando- dijo y me regaló otra sonrisa que me hizo sonreír.

-Gracias, pero en este momento eso es lo único que quiero hacer- dije mirando al chico. No era muy pequeño, pero tampoco tenía mi edad.

-El chico con el que andaba me pagó para que le diera esto- dijo entregándome un tulipán rojo, el cual agarré sorprendida.

-¿tú no vendías rosas?- pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, ésta flor me la dio el chico para que se la diera… ¿Usted sabe el significado de las flores?- me preguntó.

-No, pero me gustaría saberlo- dije sincera.

-Bueno… yo se que una Acacia significa un amor secreto, como aquellos que no se pueden decir en voz alta aunque lo quieras gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero también significa amor a primera vista. Un clavel rojo significa la esperanza en un primer amor, para que éste florezca con el tiempo, como un clavel. Una Gerbera significa la importancia que tienen las cosas, como por ejemplo escuchar lo que alguien tiene que decir con respecto a una situación cualquiera- dijo el chico mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Quién te dijo que esas fueron las flores que me dieron?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Alguien que está tan enamorado de usted, que no puede verla llorando- dijo.

-¿Sabes que significan las rosas rojas?- pregunté sin dejar de ver mi tulipán

-Claro, significan amor y pasión, también pueden significar unión y mezcla de sentimientos, pero sobre todo significan amor- dijo y lo vi. El chico no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¿Y sabes que significan los tulipanes rojos?- pregunté y ahora si lo vi. El chico se puso totalmente rojo.

-Ese significado está en esta carta, espero que se encuentre mejor- dijo sonriendome mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Una carta?- dije después de un gran suspiro y abrí la carta. Tenía la letra de Edward… ¿qué estaba pensando este chico?

"_Que estúpido soy… _

_¿Cómo es posible que siga haciendo llorar a la chica de mis sueños?..._

_No sé porqué ella se fijó en mí, pero yo si se lo que veo en ella, es auténtica, es carismática, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, unos profundos ojos color chocolate que hacen que quiera verlos todo el tiempo, tiene unos maravillosos labios que estoy loco por besar, pero eso no es todo… Eres tú Bella, eres la chica que ha hecho que mi vida tenga color… Tal vez te han dicho que nunca sonreía, y es verdad. No sonreía porque no tenía razón para hacerlo… Alguna vez si tuve novia, pero nunca consideré que ella fuera mi complemento, nunca sentí lo que siento cada vez que te veo, nunca sentí lo que siento cada vez que te duermes sobre mi pecho y puedo sentir tu tranquila respiración en mi piel… Es más, nunca sentí lo que siento cuando te veo leyendo esta carta y puedo decir que tienes una sonrisa en tus hermosos labios, pero que a pesar de eso tus lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi culpa…_

_El significado de los tulipanes varía con respecto al color del mismo, los rojos significan respeto, lealtad, y amor… pero no es cualquier clase de amor, es amor eterno… Bella, por favor, mira al frente…_

_Edward"._

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando por las palabras de Edward… De nuevo lloraba por Edward, pero esta vez estaba llorando de felicidad… ¡Edward me decía lo que le gustaba de mi!, aunque fuese en una carta…

Levanté mi rostro y Edward estaba parado frente al árbol mirándome fijamente.

Me bajé descalza y caminé hacia Edward, tenía que levantar mi rostro para poder ver sus ojos. Él también había llorado, lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunté en un susurro mientras colocaba mi mano en su mejilla. Cuando lo toqué sus ojos se cerraron y puso su mano sobre mi mano.

-Porque soy un estúpido- dijo y abrió sus ojos… Sus hermosos ojos color verde estaban un poco irritados, pero igual eran mis hermosos ojos verdes... ¿Dije "mis"?

-No eres estúpido, tal vez un poco tonto, pero no eres estúpido- le dije sonriéndole.

Edward también sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Está bien- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Bella, siento tanto hacerte llorar- dijo y yo quité mi mano de su cara.

-No importa- dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo que no importa?- dijo exasperado-¡Claro que importa!- terminó y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos- Tienes que saber que Tania es mi ex novia- dijo y rápidamente me solté de su agarre.

-No creo que quiera saber nada de ella- dije y sentí como me abrazaba y me acunaba contra su pecho.

-Tienes que saber- dijo y lo vi a la cara- eso fue hace mucho tiempo, de hecho creo que fue a principios de la secundaria, pero ella es una loca acosadora que todavía piensa que estamos juntos, ya no encuentro la manera de decirle que me deje en paz… necesito que me deje en paz para…- dijo y me vio directo a los ojos.

-¿Para qué?- pregunté para que continuara.

-Para estar contigo- dijo y me abrazó más fuerte- "Amar es arriesgarse a que no te quieran. Esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor. Intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar. Pero hay que arriesgarse. Porque lo más peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgar nada"- dijo mientras me tenía abrazada.

-Qué lindo eso, me describe completamente… - dije pero no me dejó terminar, ya que me puso un dedo en los labios.

-No lo dije por ti, lo dije por mí… me quiero arriesgar a enamorarte, me quiero arriesgar a poder tenerte conmigo- dijo sonriendome de lado.

-Arriésgate- dije en un susurro.- Ehhh… quiero decir, gracias por el tulipán, no sé de donde los sacas, pero son hermosos- dije desviando mi mirada.

Edward puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me hizo entender que quería que lo viera a la cara.

-No quiero pasar ni un minuto más de mi vida sin ver tus hermosos ojos- dijo sonriendome mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.- Bella, te quiero no por lo que eres, sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo… Soy feliz teniéndote entre mis brazos, me siento completo- dijo y apretó su abrazo en mi cintura.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que Edward se agachara para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura del mío.

-No me digas que me quieres…- comencé y los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos. Una sonrisa enorme se puso en mis labios y terminé lo que comencé a decir- Demuéstramelo- dije y nuestros labios se encontraron por fin.

Nunca pensé que Edward fuese tan tierno, tan lindo y sobre todo tan buen besador… Mi primer beso estaba siendo con el chico de mis sueños, todo estaba perfecto… estaba enamorada de Edward. Lentamente Edward me levantó del suelo y comenzó a darme vueltas como lo había hecho Emmett en la mañana.

-ESTOY TAN FELIZ- dijo mientras me colocaba en el suelo y agarraba mi rostro entre sus manos y depositaba millones de besos tiernos por el mismo, sobre todo sobre mis labios- No sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado para besarte Isabella- dijo entre besos.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado yo por mi primer beso- dije sonriéndole.

-¿En serio te di tu primer beso?- dijo mientras seguía besándome.

-Si- dije riéndome y separándome de Edward…

-No sabes lo que hiciste en mi mundo, lo volteaste completamente- dijo abrazándome.

-De nada- dije sonriendo contra su pecho.

-¿Te parece si te invito a cenar para reparar el daño?- me preguntó sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Claro, vamos- dije- pero tengo que ponerme los zapatos, Alice me va a matar cuando me vea- terminé riendo.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- dijo besando la parte alta de mi cabeza.

Me puse los zapatos y agarré mis flores y caminé abrazada con Edward hacia el Volvo.

Cuando nos sentamos en el Volvo, baje el tapasol y me vi en el espejo. Esperaba tener el maquillaje regado por las mejillas gracias a las grandes lágrimas, pero no era así. Solamente quedaban las marcas por donde habían caído mis lágrimas, pero el maquillaje estaba intacto, por lo menos el de los ojos.

-Creo que Alice sabía que iba a llorar- dije riendo sin dejar de verme en el espejo.

-No lo dudo- dijo Edward sin reír- Alice siempre sabe las cosas, todavía no me lo puedo explicar, es como si supiera el futuro.- terminó y me volteé a verlo.

-Lamento no haber traído mi cartera- dije sonriéndole mientras intentaba cambiar sutilmente el tema de conversación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sonriendome de vuelta.

-Porque así pudiese tener conmigo aunque sea un poco de polvo, para arreglar mi maquillaje- dije y Edward me sonrió ampliamente.

-Alice siempre deja un kit de emergencia en la guantera que tienes al frente- dijo mientras me señalaba el lugar donde debería estar el kit de Alice.

-Oh, claro- dije sonriendo y abrí la guantera. Ahí adentro había de todo, delineadores, tapa ojeras, labiales, rubor incluso había distintos tonos de polvo.

Escogí el que más se parecía a mi tono de piel y me lo coloqué rápidamente, colocando todo en su sitio.

-No hay forma que te veas más linda- dijo Edward y me giré para verlo.

-Gracias- dije en un susurro mientras sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

* * *

**Holaaaa :D ¿qué les pareció?**

**Al fina Bella sabe el significado de los Tulipanes :D**

**Y ahora viene la cenaaaa... ¿qué pasará?**

**Gracias por sus rr... Nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Llegamos a un restaurante que estaba un poco iluminado. Edward estacionó el Volvo y me ayudó a bajar de él. Al entrar al local, las mesas estaban decoradas con hermosas velas que le daban el tono romántico al local. "Cullen" dijo Edward cuando entramos y enseguida nos guiaron a una mesa alejada del resto, solo habían dos sillas. Edward soltó mi mano y luego me indicó que me sentara en la silla que él había corrido para mí. Asentí con mi cabeza, incapaz de decir nada, y me senté.

Edward se sentó frente a mí, viéndome directamente a los ojos… la mirada de Edward era especial, creo que eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, la forma como me miraba.

-¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?- preguntó una voz que nos hizo reaccionar a Edward y a mí.

-Ehhh…-intenté decidirme rápidamente por algo del menú, pero casi se me cae la cara cuando vi los precios.- No voy a pedir nada- le dije a Edward solo moviendo mis labios para que el mesonero no se enterara.

-Queremos dos de la sugerencia del chef- dijo sonriendome- y dos coca-colas- terminó sin dejar de mirarme.

No se que tiene Edward, pero cada vez que me miraba de esa manera mi cuerpo dejaba de funcionar. En este momento solamente tenía ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y poder besarlo de nuevo.

Seguimos sonriéndonos mutuamente en silencio luego que el mesonero se retiró, no hacían falta las palabras para decir que éste había sido el mejor, y más raro, cumpleaños de mi vida.

El mesonero llegó con nuestros platos y me sorprendí mucho cuando vi la enorme cantidad de pasta que tenía frente a mi.

-WOW- dije cuando reaccioné. La sonora risa de Edward me hizo levantar mi rostro para verlo. -¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- pregunté al ver que su risa no parecía terminar.

-Tu cara cuando viste la pasta- dijo riendo todavía.

-Bueno, no soy una chica muy grande, no como mucho- dije encogiéndome de hombros y sonriéndole a Edward... ¡Era tan fácil reír y sentirme bien con él!

-Ay Bella- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?-dijo.

-No lo sé, quizás no darme tanta comida- dije bajando mi rostro, viendo únicamente el gran plato de pasta que tenía frente a mi- Pero lo que si se es que no voy a poder con toda esta cantidad de comida- dije sonriéndole a la pasta… Si, le sonreía a la pasta. Esto solo pasa cuando Edward me miraba de esa forma… Me hacía sentir especial.

Comenzamos a comer y nuestras miradas no se habían separado ni un momento, de repente me sentí muy llena, vi mi plato y todavía quedaba más de la mitad de la pasta… _"Todo esto es tan caro y yo ya me siento como una ballena"_ pensé y luego suspiré viendo al plato.

-Tienes que decirme que piensas, no puedo leer mentes- dijo Edward y levanté mi rostro.

Edward ya se había comido todo lo que tenía en el plato y me miraba con ternura, pero con intriga en sus ojos.

-En que no puedo comer más- dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían nuevamente.

-Tranquila, no es problema- dijo – Emmett quedará encantado con lo que dejaste… Parece un camión de basura, se puede comer casi cualquier cosa- dijo y terminó riendo, no pude evitar reírme con él. Era verdad, en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Alice y con Rose en el apartamento del Campus, Emmett se había comido prácticamente todo lo que le ponían al frente.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, pero no podía evitar pensar que Edward me estaba ocultando algo, parecía nervioso y a veces distraído. Pagó la cuenta y nos devolvimos al Volvo, Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subir, se subió y puso el Volvo en marcha. Estaba callado, no sabía que le pasaba. Encendió la radio del carro y estaba sonando "Say" de John Mayer, la canté lo más bajito que pude y veía como Edward me miraba de vez en cuando, a veces sonreía y a veces me miraba extraño, como si no me quisiera decir algo.

Luego de una media hora, quizás un poco más, la intriga no me dejaba en paz, así que le pregunté

-¿Qué pasa Edward, estás como nervioso?- le lancé. Lo sé, no fue sutil, pero no aguantaba más.

-Ehhh… Bueno, de todas formas tengo que contarles a todos- dijo suspirando mientras bajaba la velocidad del Volvo- Ayer recibí un correo de la Universidad de Harvard, quieren que haga un curso de tres meses con ellos de medicina- dijo sin verme.

-Eso es genial- dije en un susurro. "Tres meses" había dicho

-No se que hacer Bella, estoy algo confundido. Es un convenio que tienen las Universidades de Washington y Harvard y no siempre está disponible.

-Tienes que aceptar Edward, es una gran oportunidad- dije. No se por qué, pero de repente mis ojos comenzaron a picarme.

-Es que…- comenzó a decir y decidí voltearme a verlo. Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero luché para que no salieran- Es que no quiero estar lejos de ti- dijo y ya no pude más, las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, no sabía por qué.

-Ed- Edward, es una gran oportunidad, no la puedes dejar pasar- dije ocultando mi rostro tras mi cabello, ahora mi cara estaba viendo a la ventana, no podía dejar que Edward viera que estaba llorando, de nuevo.

-Isabella, mírame- dijo serio, su tono me molestó un poco, por lo que volteé y me encontré con su mirada.

-¡QUE!- grité molesta, no soportaba que él me dijera Isabella, aunque mi nombre sonaba como un poema cuando lo decía con esa voz aterciopelada que tanto me encantaba.

-Por favor, no llores- dijo en susurro, como cuando le hablas a un bebé mientras pasaba delicadamente una de sus manos por mis mejillas, sonreí ante su tacto, esa oleada de electricidad nunca dejaba de sorprenderme- ves, así me gusta, cuando sonríes tu rostro se ilumina… me encanta- dijo y el tono de su voz parecía que iba disminuyendo.

-Lo siento- dije apenada- lo que pasa es que es demasiado tiempo- dije volviendo mi vista a la ventana.

-Bella, todavía no decido nada- dijo y me volteé a verlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo Edward, son oportunidades que no aparecen dos veces en la vida… Mírame a mí, de no haber aceptado la beca yo nunca…- deje sin completar la frase.

-¿Tu nunca… nunca qué?- preguntó Edward mientras me sonreía torcido, como amaba esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi respiración se hiciera irregular.

-Nunca te hubiese conocido- dije en susurro.

No se como lo hizo, pero Edward me besó rápidamente, colocando sus manos en mi rostro y luego volvió a poner sus manos en el volante.

-ESTAS LOCO- grité- ME PIENSAS MATAR

-Nunca he tenido un accidente de tránsito Bella, cálmate- dijo riendo por mi reacción.

-Edward… Tienes que hacerlo- dije cuando estuve más clamada _"¡Tonta Bella, no quieres que se vaya! No te vayas Edward. No te vayas… _rogaba en mi mente. Suena egoísta, pero algo adentro de mí me decía que al lado de Edward mi vida iba a estar completa, algo me decía que Edward fue hecho para mí, así como yo fui hecha para él.

-No quiero dejarte- susurró sin verme.- Pero… Tienes razón, son oportunidades que solo aparecen una vez en la vida… ¿Bella?- dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos. Su mirada estaba triste, en sus ojos podía ver que de verdad le dolía separarse de mí.

-Dime-

-¿Me esperarías?-Preguntó

¿Edward me estaba pidiendo que lo esperara? ¿Escuché mal?... ¡No! No escuché mal… Claro que esperaría a Edward, ya había esperado 17 años de mi vida por mi primer beso, podía esperarlo tranquilamente tres meses.

-Claro Edward, claro que te esperaría- dije sonriéndole.

No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos estacionados debajo del edificio donde vivía… ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás con la persona que mas quieres!

-Eres maravillosa-dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba luego de ayudarme a salir del carro- No sabes cuánto deseo que esos tres meses pasen muy, pero muy rápido-dijo susurrando en mi oído- todavía no me he ido y ya siento que te extraño- dijo aún más bajo en susurro.

-Edward…-comencé luego de estremecerme por el tono de su voz-…¿Cuándo te...- traté de decir pero no me dejó terminar, ya que sus labios capturaron los míos en un desesperado beso que duró muy poco para mi gusto.

-El domingo- dijo luego de colocar su frente junto a la mía.-El curso comienza el lunes, además me van a valer las materias que vea allá de medicina cuando vuelva- dijo y cerró sus ojos.

-Domingo…-susurré mientras despegaba mi frente de la suya.

Me giré quedando de espaldas a Edward, tenía que componer mi rostro para que él no se diera cuenta todo lo que me dolía que se fuera… No podía explicar por qué me sentía así cuando apenas estoy conociendo a Edward, pero únicamente con él me sentía feliz, completa, mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho cada vez que se acercaba… tantas cosas que no se pueden contar.

-¿Me vas a llamar, verdad?- pregunté luego de un momento, mientras me volteaba para encararlo con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Te lo juro- dijo mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos, ahí sentía que todo mi mundo era perfecto.

Hundí mi cara en el pecho de Edward inhalando su delicioso aroma, tratando de grabarlo en cada rincón de mi mente…

-Hueles a fresas- dijo Edward. No me había dado cuenta que Edward tenía su rostro en mi cabello. – No lo voy a olvidar nunca, lo amo- dijo y levanté mi rostro… Edward me estaba sonriendo como nunca… Inmediatamente sus labios rozaron delicadamente mis labios en un tierno beso en el que sentí como cada vez que Edward me tocaba, me estremecía.

-Creo que ya debo subir- dije sonriendo luego de haber separado lentamente mis labios de los de Edward.

-Sí, sería buena idea… ¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana? –preguntó mientras me envolvía de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Claro, te veo en la mañana entonces- dije abrazándolo

Nos despedimos y subí por el ascensor del edificio, cuando salí escuché una corneta ya familiar, me asomé por el balcón que daba hacia el estacionamiento y ahí estaba Edward, sonriendome mientras agitaba una de sus manos. Me despedí con una mano en respuesta y el Volvo arrancó.

* * *

**Ups, Se va... Edward se va a Hardvar :C**

**NO ME MATEN :D todo ocurre por algo :D**

**Jejejeje nos leemos :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Traté de entrar en silencio al apartamento, pero fue imposible. Apenas giré la llave fui interceptada por las dos locas con las que vivía, Alice y Rose.

Me preguntaron todo lo que había pasado en mi cita con Edward y les conté algunas cosas, no todas.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato y luego cada una se fue a si habitación.

-Bella, ya descargué las fotos en tu laptop, tienes que mandárselas a tu familia- dijo Alice antes que entrara a mi cuarto.

-Gracias Al- dije sonriéndole y entré.

Me cambié el vestido por mi pijama y prendí mi laptop, sorprendiéndome con el cambio tan drástico en mi protector de pantalla. Recuerdo que el que tenía anteriormente era una simple foto mía con mi familia en uno de los viajes a la playa, pero ésta era diferente… La foto con mi familia estaba en el centro de toda la pantalla, rodeada por algunas de las fotos de mi cumpleaños… claro que la que más me gustó fue una de las que nos tomó Alice a Edward y a mí desprevenidos…

Ya había decidido que me iba a arriesgar a enamorarme de Edward, y lo había logrado… Ya casi no podía hacer nada sin pensar en él, en tan solo un semana se hizo un lugar muy especial en mi corazón con su nombre… Iba a extrañar demasiado a Edward en esos tres meses.

Cerré mi laptop y me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente Edward me vendría a recoger y tenía que estar lista antes que él llegara.

Eran las 6am cuando me levanté, lentamente me metí al baño para bañarme y cepillarme los dientes. Salí envuelta en una toalla y comencé a buscar mi ropa, me vestí, peiné mi cabello y salí de mi cuarto. Cuando salí no había rastro de Alice o Rose, pero sabía que seguramente estaban por salir de sus habitaciones, por lo que hice un gran desayuno para las tres.

-Huele delicioso- dijo Rose cuando salía ya arreglada de su cuarto- ¿Te levantaste de buen humor, no?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y yo le servía un plato con su desayuno.

-En realidad… si- dije sonriéndole- Además, quería algo para distraerme- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Durante la noche pasada no dejé de pensar en ningún momento sobre todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Prácticamente había hecho una lista mental:

_1- Odiaba a la tal Tania_

_2-No es recomendable ir a un parque con tacones, terminas quitándotelos_

_3- las flores y una sonrisa son capaces de levantarte el ánimo_

_4-La mejor forma de declarar tu amor, es al atardecer. Es más hermoso._

_5- No soy buena comiendo tanta pasta._

_6- Esperaría a Edward_

_Y finalmente…_

_7- Edward se va en dos días._

-¡Eh, Bella!- dijo Alice sacudiendo su pequeña mano frente a mis ojos. No me había dado cuenta cuando salió de su cuarto y se había sentado a comer en la mesa con Rose y conmigo.- Estás distraída amiga- dijo con una mueca de reproche en su rostro.

-Lo siento chicas, estaba pensando- dijo viendo mi desayuno.

-¿Bella?- llamó luego de un momento Rose. Levanté mi rostro y ella tenía una mirada extraña.

-Dime, Rose- dije viéndola a ella y a Alice.

-¿Vas a dejar que Edward se vaya por casi tres meses?- preguntó Alice, es más, creo que eso fue lo que dijo, ya que habló demasiado rápido.

-Ehhh… Tiene que hacerlo Alice- dije bajando mi mirada de nuevo. Era obvio que ellas también sabían que Edward se iba a Harvard en 2 días.

-Pero… ¿no te preguntó que te parecía?- preguntó Rose.

-En realidad no, solo me preguntó si lo esperaría, puesto que yo le dije que fuera- dije todavía sin levantar mi rostro.

-COMO HICISTE ESO BELLA- gritó Alice de repente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije sin entender.

-Porque ustedes dos ya no pueden estar separados, van a pasar roncha si no están juntos desde ya- dijo exasperada.

-Alice, tú misma me dijiste acerca de tomar retos… Olvida eso. Yo se lo difícil que es conseguir una oportunidad así, yo lo viví, lo estoy viviendo… no quiero que Edward pierda esa oportunidad- terminé.

-Bella pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer si la universidad de Harvard lo beca y él decide quedarse allá?- preguntó Rose.

Ese detalle nunca lo había considerado… Edward era brillante y seguramente Harvard lo becaría y él se iría definitivamente de mi vida… _"No quiero eso, lo quiero conmigo"_ decía en mi mente, pero no lograba decirlo en voz alta.

-Eso… no lo había pensado- dije bajito.

-Bella, es muy probable- dijo Alice y levanté mi rostro, sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos…

-No llores Bella- dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba.

-No creo que el cabeza dura de Edward vaya a quedarse allá, por lo menos no sin ti Bella- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba también.

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que la puerta sonó, me levanté y ahí estaba Edward en la puerta, me saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos a su Volvo. Durante el camino a la facultad de Odontología hablamos sobre las cosas que Edward haría en Harvard, era impresionante la cantidad de talleres, foros, entrevistas y demás cosas que tenía que hacer en su estadía, pero lo veía completamente feliz mientras me lo contaba.

No podía evitar sentirme mal, creo que era normal, no sé. Simplemente sentía que cuando Edward se fuera, todo iba a cambiar… por lo menos eso sentía.

Edward me prometió que vendría por mí cuando saliera y me dirigí a mi salón. Cuando entré vi a Jake con Leah. Los dos me sonrieron y me acerqué a saludarlos.

-¿Cómo estás, linda?- me preguntó Leah luego de haberme abrazado.

-Muy bien, gracias- dije sonriéndole

-¿Qué tal la cita?- preguntó Jake mientras me abrazaba.

-Ehhh… Bien- dije sonrojándome.

-Déjala Jake, la linda ya es grande, además, Cullen es un buen chico- dijo Leah sonriéndole a Jake, quien estaba… ¿celoso?

-¿Y esos celos?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Si Cullen te hace llorar, se las va a ver conmigo- dijo Jake mientras pasaba una de sus enormes manos por mi cabello.

-No solo contigo, conmigo también- dijo Leah mientras agitaba su puño en el aire haciéndome reír muy alto.

Era genial sentir como estos dos me cuidaban… Creo que Jake lo hacía porque me parecía a su hermana, pero igual era muy lindo el gesto.

-Bella, Jake me contó que mañana lo vas a ayudar con algunas materias… Me preguntaba si yo también me podía unir a ustedes… Creo que te vendría bien una ayudita con este lento- dijo Leah mientras abrazaba a Jake y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Claro!- dije sonriendo- Me vendría bien algo de ayuda- dije guiñando un ojo.

-Hey cerebritos, ya déjenme en paz. No todos somos cerebros con patas- dijo Jake sonriéndonos a Leah y a mi.- Aunque Leah, Bella te puede hacer una fuerte competencia, ¡la chica es una biblioteca andante! - terminó Jake riendo y Leah y yo nos unimos a él.

Luego de reír un rato y decirles donde quedaba el apartamento donde vivía, entramos al salón de clases… Fue un día relativamente tranquilo… Nos tocaban algunos laboratorios donde comenzamos a preparar soluciones con algunos compuestos de la anestesia local y cosas por el estilo… Realmente estaba comenzando a amar mi carrera.

El día terminó y Leah y Jake me dijeron que nos veíamos mañana a las 10 en el apartamento. Debía recordar decirle a Alice y a Rose que Jake y Leah ibn mañana a estudiar… También tenía que decirle a Alice que sus clases de Español eran a las 8:30 mañana… Para tener la tarde libre.

Salí de la facultad de Odontología y me senté en las escaleras escuchando mi Ipod. No había terminado de escuchar la primera canción, y ya un Volvo plateado estaba estacionado frente a mi.

Sonreí ante el lindo chico que se encontraba ahora parado frente a mí.

-Hola- dijo -¿Te hice esperar mucho?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atraía a su pecho.

-Nop- dije riendo – Apenas me acababa de sentar.

-Ahhh- dijo riendo conmigo -¿Te parece si vemos películas en mi apartamento?- preguntó sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Me encantaría- dije.

-Aunque creo que Emmett también estará- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me cae bien Emmett- dije sintiéndome extraña por esa sonrisa de Edward.

-Ohhh… tranquila, a él también le caes bien… Solo que bueno, ya verás- dijo riendo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme...

* * *

**Jajajaja películas con Emmett... Qué pasará...**

**Bueno cariños mios, estos son los 3 capis de hoy. **

**Espero que los disfruten y nos seguimos leyendo mañanitaaa :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Nos montamos en su Volvo y fuimos directo a lo que supuse sería su apartamento. Era un sector bonito, como en el que yo estaba viviendo… Subimos hasta el último piso, el tercero, y entramos a uno de los dos apartamentos del piso. Curiosamente estaba ubicado del mismo lado de mi apartamento.

-Wow- dije cuando entré. No parecía un apartamento en el que viven tres hicos universitarios. Estaba completamente espectacular, parecía que había sido decorado por algún profesional.

-Lo decoró mamá- dijo Edward mientras me sonreía y se encogía de hombros –Siéntete como en tu casa- terminó.

-Gracias- dije mientras me sentaba en un enorme sofá que estaba en la sala.

-¡LLEGÓ BELLA!- gritó Emmett mientras prácticamente me cargaba y me daba vueltas.

-ME MAREO- grité entre las vueltas.

-Lo siento- dijo Emmett riendo – Hoy va a ser una tarde de hermanos- dijo todavía riendo.

-¿Tarde de hermanos?- pregunté extrañada.

-Claro pequeña- dijo Emmett como si fuera muy obvio para ellos dos, menos para mí.

-No entiendo- dije todavía sintiéndome como fuera de lugar.

-Pequeña, ya eres como una hermanita para nosotros… Bueno, por lo menos para mí, no sé cómo te vea Eddy- comenzó y sentí como mi cara comenzaba a ponerse colorada- Y como solo nos quedan unas cuantas horas con este nerd, vamos a hacer una tarde de hermanos entre nosotros tres- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué tienes planeado Emmett?- pregunté a la defensiva.

-VER PELICULAS- gritó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y me halaba por una mano para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Tienes que ser tan rudo?- dije sobando mi mano, de verdad que era frágil. Bueno, cualquier persona o cosa sería frágil ante el agarre de Emmett.

-Lo siento pequeña- dijo riendo.

A todas estas, Edward no había dejado de sonreír en todo momento.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Eddy?- preguntó Emmett, preguntando lo que yo no me atrevía a preguntar.

-Es la primera vez que voy a disfrutar "la tarde de hermanos"- dijo y agarró un montón de películas.- Estas son algunas de las que vamos a ver Bella, ¿con cual quieres que empecemos?- dijo sonriendome.

Cuando vi las películas sentí como la sangre huyó de mi rostro. No solamente eran películas de terror o sangrientas, eran las películas que menos me gustaban y las que más miedo me daban. Lo admito, soy una gallina, pero de todas formas no me gustaban esas películas para nada.

-Lo siento chicos- dije devolviéndole las películas a Edward – no creo que mi estomago ni yo aguantemos ninguna de éstas películas.

-¿La pequeña genio le tiene miedo al matón de la película?- preguntó Emmett en tono chistoso mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla con su enorme mano.

-¡Auch!- dije mientras intentaba soltarme de la manota de Emmett. Me solté y me paré del sofá. Una cálida mano agarró la mía, me volteé y era Edward.

-No te vayas- susurró.- Por favor- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Está bien- dije después de un suspiro – Pero no prometo que no vomitaré- advertí y ambos rieron ante mis palabras.

Me senté entre ambos chicos y comenzó la primera tortura de la tarde. No sabía porqué pero estaba incómoda entre ellos. Lentamente me dejé caer al suelo y recosté mi espalda del mueble, puse mi frente en mis rodillas y traté de no escuchar nada. No lo logré. A cada rato pegaba brincos en el suelo, provocando que los chicos se rieran muy fuerte. La película continuó así, yo brincando y temblando de miedo y ellos riéndose de mi.

-Es bueno verte asustada de vez en cuando Bella- susurró Edward – Siempre pareces tan segura de todo, que no pareces una niña- dijo aún más bajito en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

-No siempre estoy segura de todo Eddy- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia alguno de los cuartos, no me importaba a cual entraba, mi estomago no aguantaba un minuto más de los sonidos de la película.

Entré en el primer cuarto que encontré y corrí directo al baño.

Estaba en lo correcto. Mi estomago no aguantó nada, por lo que vomité todo lo que podría haber tenido dentro de él. Cuando me tranquilicé enjuagué mi boca con agua y salí del baño. Me di cuenta de lo linda que era la habitación. Una gran cama en el centro de ella, con una mesita de noche, un escritorio, un armario y un gran sillón negro de cuero en el que provocaba dormir. Me senté en la cama y recosté mi cabeza de una de las almohadas, el aroma de ellas era… era… ¡ERA IGUAL AL DE EDWARD!.

Me encantó tanto tener ese olor conmigo que enterré mi cara en la almohada y me acosté en la cama. No supe cuando, pero me quedé dormida.

Sentí como alguien pasaba cuidadosamente una mano en mi espalda y me desperté lentamente…

-Cinco minutos más mamá- dije mientras me revolvía en la cama.

-Error- dijo una voz de hombre. –no soy tu mamá- terminó riendo.

Me levanté de golpe y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward, aunque lo notaba un poco preocupado.

-Lo siento, te desperté- dijo sonriendome- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó

-Si, ahora sí… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- pregunté, ¡capaz que ya era domingo!.

-Solo unos 20 minutos- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.- ¿así que eres de estomago débil?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Lamento eso Cullen, pero si, si soy de estomago débil y no me vas a obligar a volver a ver esa estúpida película- dije bajito, pero molesta.

-No voy a obligarte a nada- dijo riendo- es más, vengo a proponerte mi compañía- dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

Me acosté sobre su pecho y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Porqué no me abrazaste así cuando me senté en el suelo?- pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Una apuesta con Emmett- dijo y yo subí mi rostro hacia el suyo.

-¿De que trataba?- pregunté

-Emmett dijo que serías capaz de soportar la película…- comenzó y ya sabía el resto.

-Y tu le dijiste que yo no sería capaz- dije medio molesta.

-En parte si, pero la otra parte del trato era que no podía tocarte ni interferir en la película- dijo triste.

-¿Qué ganaste?- pregunté.

-Toda una tarde contigo- dijo sonriendome.

-Lamento decirte que solo pasaré la tarde contigo si no vemos ninguna película que me haga vomitar de nuevo- dije y sentí como se debatía para no reírse de mí- Adelante, ríete- dije y él lo hizo. Su risa era musical, nunca antes lo había escuchado reírse con tanta fuerza.

-No me molestaría quedarme aquí, acostado contigo toda la tarde- dijo luego que se calmó del ataque de risa.

-Me agrada ese plan- dije mientras me acomodaba mejor sobre su pecho.

Sé que es extraño que lo diga, pero parecía que estábamos hechos como piezas de rompecabezas o algo por el estilo, porque cada vez que Edward me abraza de esta manera me siento muy cómoda sobre su pecho…

Estuvimos un rato en un silencio muy cómodo…Luego comenzamos a hablar sobre algunos temas que nunca habíamos tocado, como el porqué de nuestros estudios, algunas comidas que no nos gustaban y hasta los lugares con los que soñábamos visitar.

Mas rápido de lo que creía se hizo de noche, por lo que Edward me acompañó a mi apartamento. Como no era muy lejos fuimos caminando, pero Edward tuvo que prestarme una de sus chaquetas para que me la pusiera sobre la mía porque el frío de la noche estaba muy fuerte. Durante el camino le conté a Edward que mañana le daría clases a Alice en la mañana… me deseó suerte con eso, porque, según él, sería como tener dos alfas en un mismo cuarto…

-¿Cómo que dos alfas?- pregunté a mitad del camino.

-Verás Bella, Alice es muy directa con las cosas. Español es una de las cosas que peor se le dan a mi querida hermana y apenas comience a sentir que no es tan buena como tú en eso, se va a estresar y va a hacer que te estreses tu también.- dijo entre risas.

-Si lo dices será por experiencia, ¿cierto?- pregunté sonriendo. Ver a Edward reír era una de las cosas que me deslumbraban completamente.

-Una vez Al me pidió que le enseñara a hacer pizza… puedo decir que eso fue lo último que dije en lo que ayudaría a Alice- dijo riendo todavía más fuerte.

Seguimos caminando lentamente hasta mi apartamento, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería que se acabara el camino… En alguna parte del camino me di cuenta que en solo un día Edward se iría a Harvard… Suspiré muy alto al acordarme.

-¿Y eso porqué fue?- preguntó Edward mientras me hacía girar para quedar frente a él. Tuve que levantar mi rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. Sabía que si mentía igual se iba a dar cuenta, por lo que decidí que sería sincera.

-Te vas en menos de un día- dije muy bajito sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Bella… ¿De verdad quieres que vaya?- preguntó acercándose más a mi rostro.

-Es una oportunidad muy grande Edward- dije tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos en mi cabeza, no lograba concentrarme con Edward a esa distancia de mi rostro.

-Bella…- comenzó, pero pareció cambiar de idea porque una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que de todas formas lo vas a hacer, así que… adelante- dije un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó sin más. Me quedé en shock. Creo que hasta mi boca se había abierto por la sorpresa. Edward se estaba riendo un poco y cerré mi boca, pero no podía decir nada… ¡Tenía que decir o hacer algo en éste mismo momento!

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente. Subí mis manos a sus hombros y me puse de puntitas para que nuestros labios se encontraran finalmente. Esta era la segunda vez que Edward besaba a Edward en serio. El puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pegó completamente a su cuerpo. Nos besamos con pasión, pero en ese momento recordamos que necesitábamos oxígeno para vivir, así que lentamente nos separamos y vi a Edward directamente a los ojos.

-Eso fue un si- dije apenas en un susurro.

-Me encantan tus "si"- dijo sonriendome.

Edward me abrazó por los hombros y seguimos caminando, de vez en cuando Edward besaba tiernamente mi cabello y yo sentía como mi sonrojo no mejoraba, en vez de eso, sentía como que cada vez me ponía más y más roja…

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- dijo sonriendome.

-Gracias- dije.

-Bella, ¿puedo venir mañana en la tarde?- preguntó Edward, no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en la puerta del edificio.

-Claro, me sentiría mal si no lo haces- dije riendo por mi extrema sinceridad.

-De acuerdo- dijo riendo conmigo. –Nos vemos mañana Bella- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando me soltó, rápidamente me subí un escalón para quedar a la altura de su rostro y besé su mejilla. Edward se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreírme.

-Buenas noches Edward- grité mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras hacia la puerta del edificio.

Me giré rápidamente para verlo y creo haber entendido de sus labios la palabra "maravillosa" pero no lo sé bien. Subí rápido al apartamento y me asomé por el balcón del pasillo, ya no había rastro de Edward, pero igualmente una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro.

Entré al apartamento y me encontré una nota de Alice y Rose…

"_¡Hey Bella!_

_Rose y yo salimos con Emmett y Jasper… _

_A Em se le escapó lo de la apuesta con Edward, mándame un mensaje para saber cómo sigues…_

_Mañana te despierto temprano para mi primera clase de español_

_TE QUEREMOS_

_Ali y Rose"_

Me reí un poco con la carta, la doble y la metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Me fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama de shorts y camiseta, pero estaba haciendo tanto frio que decidí dormir con la chaqueta que Edward me había dejado… El olor de Edward estaba por toda la chaqueta y creo que eso me ayudó mucho para quedarme dormida prácticamente en el momento en que mi cabeza tocó mi almohada.

* * *

**Holaaa :D Jajajaja qué les parece?**

**Cuentenmeeee :D**

**Nos leemos cariños míos:D (K)!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

-¡ALICE! SE DICE "VENTANA"- grité desesperada- NO ES TAN DIFICIL

-CLARO, TU HABLAS DOS IDIOMAS A LA PERFECCIÓN, POR ESO NO ES DIFICIL- me gritó Alice, desesperada como yo.

-Por favor chicas, relájense- dijo Rose desde el sofá mientras reía y se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

-CALLATE ROSALIE- gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos vimos entre las tres y no pudimos aguantar la risa.

-De acuerdo Alice, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, más lento- dije entre risas.

-Está bien- contestó Alice más emocionada y calmada

-"Mi nombre es Bella, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- pregunté lentamente.

-"Mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Alice"- contestó con español fluido.

-Alice, no se que dijiste, pero sonó genial- dijo Rose emocionada.

-Es verdad Alice, aunque te faltan muchas cosas por aprender- dije

-¡Siii!- dio Alice dando saltitos- ¡Sigamos!

-Ok- dije mientras me reía.

La primera hora de mi mañana del sábado la pase tratando de enseñarle a Alice como hablar español… Aprendía rápido, pero con su explosiva personalidad siempre estaba apurada y se olvidaban algunos detalles… el español no es un idioma fácil.

Cuando apenas había terminado con Alice, sonó el intercomunicador, eran Jake y Leah… "Espero que sea más fácil que con Alice" pensé.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al apartamento Alice me dijo que había dejado algo para mí en mi laptop, le dije que lo revisaba luego; presenté a Jake y a Leah a Alice y a Rose y comenzamos de una vez con las clases de química y física.

-Jake, en serio, no es tan difícil como crees- le dije riendo. Jake llevaba peleándose con el problema como 15 minutos y no habíamos podido avanzar mucho con química, en cambio Leah trajo anotadas sus dudas y se lo agradecí enormemente… ¡menos mal que eran pocas!, ya que luego a Leah y a mi nos tocó pelear con Jake para que lograra entender las cantidades necesarias para realizar algún tipo de anestesia.

-Wow, era fácil después de todo- dijo Jake sonriendo ampliamente- ¡pequeña, eres excelente profesora!- gritó mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Gracias Jake… ¡Tenemos que seguir, nos falta física!- dije riendo mucho

Pasamos prácticamente una hora más en un solo tema de física, este no era difícil, pero si un poco complejo… cuando terminamos Jake y Leah me invitaron a almorzar con ellos, pero de verdad lo único que me provocaba era dormir hasta el lunes.

-No gracias chicos, de verdad estoy cansada- dije encogiéndome un poco de hombros.

-Awww linda- dijo Leah mientras me abrazaba- descansa, que con éste lento de aquí nos falta muuucho trabajo- dijo mientras señalaba a Jake y reía.

-Cierto Leah, gracias por la invitación, tal vez luego- dije sonriendo.

-¡Claro, luego y cuando no estés en pijama!- dijo Jake mientras sonreía y señalaba mi pijama

-Es que prácticamente estoy dando clases desde que me levanté- dije haciendo puchero

-Tranquila bajita- dijo Jake despeinándome más de la cuenta.-Ehhh… creo que viene tu novio- dijo y me abrazó

-JAKE SUELTA A LA LINDA- gritó Leah entre risas

-Dios, que torpe eres- dije riendo mientras recuperaba el aire que se había salido de mis pulmones con ese abrazo de oso

-Buenos días- dijo Edward, lo noté algo preocupado por mí. Me miró unos segundos, volteó a ver a Jake y a Leah y me vio de nuevo. Me dio mucha risa su cara pero traté de reponerme antes de que se me escapara una risa

-Hola Edward- dije rápidamente y lo abracé- déjame presentarte a Jake, un amigo de clases y a su novia Leah, los estaba ayudando con algunas cosas- dije sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto chicos- dijo Edward amablemente, pero noté como no apartaba su mirada furiosa de la de Jake.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Leah halando a Jake con ella- Nos vemos luego Bella, un placer conocerte Edward- dijo Leah sonriendome pero mirando confundida a Jake.

-¡Adiós!- grité porque ellos prácticamente se habían ido corriendo.

Lentamente me giré y me subí en un escalón para ver a Edward directamente a los ojos sin necesidad de levantar mi rostro.

-¿Me puedes explicar porqué asesinabas a Jake con la mirada?- pegunté mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Pensé que te había hecho daño, además, no me gusta cómo te mira- dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz. Si él puede estar molesto, yo también.

-Edward, no me hizo daño ¿está bien?, más daño me haces tu actuando así dije mientras me sentaba de golpe en las escaleras.

Edward se agachó después de un momento tratando de captar mi atención, pero desvié mi mirada a otro lado.

-Bella… mírame por favor- dijo susurrando mientras ponía un dedo en mi barbilla para girar mi rostro.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás y se me ocurrió la mejor pregunta para este momento…

-¿Te pone celoso que otro chico que no sea Emmett, Jasper o tu mismo me diga pequeña y linda?- pregunté mientras lentamente me encontraba con sus ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos… pero una sonrisa también apareció en su rostro.

-Si, me pone extremadamente celoso- dijo sonriendome.

-Se serio Edward- dije seca

-Es totalmente en serio lo que te digo, me pongo celoso cuando alguien más se te queda mirando, me dan ganas de golpear a todos los tipos que te miran… Isabella, ¿no te das cuenta de lo preciosa que eres?- preguntó y sus ojos brillaron.

-No lo sabía- dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero gracias por decírmelo-susurré cerca de sus labios y sonriendo malignamente me levanté de golpe, dejando a Edward agachado.

-Vas a hacer que me de algo Bella- dijo mientras se levantaba, pude ver sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas- Vamos, subamos que seguro mi hermanita querida ya tiene algo para nosotros- dijo Edward y subimos.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana viendo televisión con Alice y Rose. Me cambié al mediodía para no pasar todo el día en pijama y cuando llegaron Emmett y Jasper pedimos pizzas para el almuerzo.

-Bella, puse otra cosa en tu laptop, te agradecería que las vieras- dijo Alice medio molesta cuando terminamos de almorzar.

-¡Cierto!- dije- ya vengo- terminé y salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me dirigí directamente a mi laptop, habían dos sobres blancos del mismo tamaño. El primero tenía la letra de Alice por fuera y decía "Gracias, esto es lo de esta clase" y el otro decía "A nosotros nos toca doble, Gracias linda. Leah y Jake"…

No entendía todavía y cuando abrí los sobres entendí.

Dentro de los sobres estaba mi paga por las clases de Alice, Leah y Jake, yo nunca les había dicho montos ni nada, por lo que supe que seguramente Leah le preguntó a Alice, ya que del sobre de Alice saqué 80$ y del de Leah y Jake saqué 160$... ¡En un solo sábado había ganado 240$!

Guardé el dinero en mi cartera para depositarlo luego en el banco y salí corriendo a abrazar a Alice.

-¡No se porqué exageraste, pero gracias!- dije mientras la abrazaba, ella sabía de lo que yo hablaba

-No exagero Bella, se que no soy la mejor alumna, pero aprendo rápido, además… Eso es más o menos lo que piden otros tutores, solo que a ti te ti 20$ más- dijo sonriendome mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

-No estoy entendiendo enana- dijo Emmett- ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó.

-Bella es mi tutora de español, eso es todo- dijo Alice todavía abrazándome, sabía que por la sonrisa de su rostro, no iba a decir más nada al respecto.

-¡BELLA!- gritó de repente Emmett, haciendo que todos en aquella sala saltáramos del susto.

-¡QUE!- grité asustada y todos rieron por mi grito

-Se me había olvidado decirte que los estudiantes de odontología eligen un compañero para comenzar los trabajos prácticos y te elegí a ti, espero que me elijas- terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En serio quieres que sea tu compañera para los prácticos?- dije extrañada.

-Claro Bella, el que tenga a la genio gana- dijo como si fuese gracioso. Bueno, si fue gracioso.

-Está bien Emmett, seré tu compañera con una condición- dije cuando dejé de reír.

-¿Cuál condición, pequeña?

-Que tu seas mi compañero- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Emmett salió corriendo y me abrazó hasta que no quedó nada de aire en mis pulmones.

-Emm… no respiro- dije y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Ughh... Emmett desmayó a Bella con un abrazo de oso xD **

**qué hará Edward...**

**Upsss xD**

**Jajajajja **

**Nos leemos mis amores :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

-Bella, Bella…- escuchaba que decía una hermosa voz aterciopelada, pero no lograba identificar desde donde me llamaban.

-¡ALICE!- gritó aquella voz- YA SE ESTÁ DESPERTANDO, VEN ACÁ- gritó de nuevo y ahí abrí mis ojos.

Delante de mis ojos estaba un Edward muy preocupado que me sostenía sobre su pecho.

-¿Que me pasó?- susurré y Edward giró su rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-Bella- dijo mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas una de sus manos- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó mientras seguía con su mano en mi mejilla.

-Me duele la cabeza y un poco el lado derecho, ¿Qué me paso?- volví a preguntar.

-El torpe de Emmett te abrazó demasiado fuerte y no pudiste respirar correctamente, también me parece que tienes unas costillas golpeadas, tendré que revisarte…- comenzó en tono médico, pero luego su cara se puso totalmente roja- claro, si eso no te incomoda- se apresuró a decir mientras dejaba de verme.

-¡Bella, ya despertaste!- gritó Alice en mi puerta - ¡Edward que esperas que no revisas a Bella!- gritó Alice de nuevo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella- Déjame ayudarte a levantarte para que puedas quitarte la camisa para que Edward te vea- dijo Alice y me quedé en shock, de nuevo. ¿Quitarme la camisa para que Edward me viera?... El era estudiante de medicina, pero era Edward, el chico que me había dado mi primer beso, el chico del que estaba enamorada…

-Alice, no creo que Bella esté cómoda con eso- dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Me importa poco- dijo Alice levantándome con cuidado- tenemos que revisar que no tenga nada dañado… voy a matar a Emmett cuando salga de aquí- gruñó Alice, de verdad daba miedo cuando estaba molesta.

Mientras me levantaba, no pude evitar la mueca de dolor que cruzó mi cara y rápidamente Edward me ayudó a terminar de levantarme mientras Alice me ayudaba con la camisa.

Sentí como quedaba únicamente con mis pantalones y mi sostén frente a los ojos de Edward. _"Buen día para tener un bra amarillo con caritas felices, Bella"_ pensé mientras sentía como me ponía más roja que un tomate.

-Qué bonito bra, Bella- susurró Alice y levanté mi rostro. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara y no dejaba de vernos a mi y a Edward, quién por cierto todavía estaba mirando al piso.

-Ehhh… Gracias, creo- dije insegura.

-Bueno Edward, si te quedas ahí parado nunca vas a revisar a Bella. Además, mientras antes me digas que le pasó a mi amiga, antes decidiré si nos quedamos solos tu y yo o no mato a Emmett- dijo Alice y Edward levantó su rostro.

Creo que es algo de doctores examinar por encima a sus pacientes antes de acercarse y hacer un diagnóstico completo, pero la manera como los ojos de Edward se abrieron no fue normal, sus ojos parecían platos y su boca se abrió de par en par.

Alice brincó para decirle algo a Edward al oído mientras este se ponía completamente rojo y reaccionaba.

-Ehhh Bella, voy a tocar tu costado y me vas a decir donde duele… ¿Puedes colocar tus brazos detrás de tu cabeza?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

Hice lo que Edward me dijo. Lentamente coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras él no se decidía por donde comenzar.

Como no era muy alta, Edward se agachó frente a mi y su cabeza quedó casi a la altura de mi pecho. Con cuidado colocó sus manos a mis costados y con los pulgares comenzó a hacer presión en ciertas zonas de mi piel. No podía creer que Edward me estuviera tocando y mucho menos creía posibles las millones de descargas que enviaba por mi piel cada vez que me tocaba. En el momento que comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba, dejé de respirar.

-Necesito que respires Bella- dijo sonriendo, aunque no me veía a los ojos. Pude notar como sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y comencé a respirar de nuevo, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor cuando Edward movió su mano derecha un poco más arriba.

-¿Aquí te duele?- preguntó Edward sin hacer presión donde tenía su mano.

-Si- dije únicamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Listo, voy a matar a Emmett- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta de golpe y saliendo de mi habitación.

-Bella, creo que solo estás magullada por la fuerza de Emmett, pero deberías descansar y no moverte mucho- dijo Edward sin quitar las manos de mi piel, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

-BELLA, LO SIENTO- gritó Emmett entrando a mi habitación seguido de Rose, Jasper y por último entró Alice.

-ESTÁS CASI DESNUDA- gritó Rose riéndose.

Las caras de Jasper y Emmett se volvieron completamente rojas y Edward se levantó rápidamente tapándome con su cuerpo.

-Por favor, agradecería que todos salieran del cuarto hasta que termine de revisar a Bella- dijo Edward en tono monocorde.

Los primeros en salir fueron Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie se quedó ahí, viéndome, ya que me había movido un poco para verla. En sus ojos veía que esto me iba a costar una ronda de preguntas completas.

-Ya veo porqué tardas tanto Edward, solo recuerda que está golpeada- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y salía con Alice, ambas dobladas de la risa.

Cerraron la puerta y Edward se volteó.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con voz calmada, pero con ojos pícaros.

-Ya es extraño que me veas medio desnuda, no te imaginas cómo es que Emmett y Jasper lo hagan- dije viendo al suelo.

-Tranquila, ya se fueron- dijo y levanté mi rostro.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa en ese momento, entonces dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Me puedes besar?- pregunté y me arrepentí de inmediato… ¿Qué pensaría Edward de eso? ¿Diría que solo era una chica loca y de paso golpeada? No lo sé, pero si sé que mis labios añoraban los suyos.

Edward simplemente sonrió mientras delicadamente me besaba, como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Como no me podía mover mocho me limité a poner mis manos sobre su pecho, mientras él colocaba las suyas en mis caderas y se pegaba más a mi. El beso subió de tono, pero mi dolor de costado también, así que Edward lentamente terminó el beso, pero sin alejarme de su cuerpo.

-Preciosa- dijo como si estuviera hablando con él mismo y me acordé de lo que posiblemente leí de sus labios la noche anterior.

-Edward, anoche cuando me despedí, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunté mientras me separaba lentamente.

-¿Me viste?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si- dije- aunque no entendí- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Quieres saber que dije?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Solo si tu quieres decirme- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Dije que eres maravillosa Isabella Swan, nunca haces o reaccionas como me lo esperaría, siempre me sorprendes y eso no sucedía hasta que llegaste- dijo sonriendome ampliamente, de la manera que amaba.- Ya creo que se algunas de las cosas que te gustan- dijo ahora sonriendo agrandado.

-¿Ah, sí?- reté.

-Si- dijo- Por ejemplo, creo que esto te gusta- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi clavícula hasta llegar casi a la línea entre mis pechos, haciéndome estremecer.

-No me presiones- dije nerviosa, sabía que si no nos controlábamos, me haría más daño en mis costillas lesionadas y no estaba lista para dar ese paso, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Edward poniéndose nervioso y completamente rojo.

-No hay problema- dije sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara- No estoy lista para dar ese paso todavía, Edward- dije viendo al piso, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Edward me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi cabello.

-Te prometo que seré paciente- dijo y sentí como se reía.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunté intentando sonar molesta, pero no salió como esperaba.

-Es que…- titubeó. Respiró profundo y siguió- Es que parece que ya no te incomoda estar casi desnuda frente a mi- dijo y me vi de arriba abajo.

-No me acordaba- dije. Total, creo que ya había visto todo lo que quedaba expuesto.

-Espérame un momento- dijo y fue a buscar algo en un maletín que había sobre mi cama, regresó con un pequeño potecito en su mano- Voy a ponerte esta crema para el dolor, te poner tu pijama y te acuestas a dormir ¿ok?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Ok- dije y el comenzó a echarme la crema. Olía como a ese tipo de cremas que usan los atletas para dolores musculares… o simplemente olía a viejitos.

-Listo… ¿Necesitas que le diga a Alice que venga a ayudarte?- preguntó con cautela.

-Ehhh… no sé, me da pena que vuelvan a entrar los chicos… ¿Te importaría ayudarme?- pregunté de repente, no pensaba lo que decía. ¡Estúpidas hormonas de adolescente!- claro, si no te incomoda- agregué rápidamente.

-Para nada, dime donde tienes la pijama- dijo muy rojo, pero sonriendome.

-Debajo de mi almohada, es la de Bob Esponja- dije riéndome.

Edward me acercó mi pijama y me ayudó con la camisa, era una camisa de tiritas larga con la cara de Bob en el medio.

-Ahora falta el short- dije sonrojándome un poco- Creo que puedo quitarme los pantalones yo sola, pero tendrás que ayudarme con el short- dije intentando sonreír.

-¿Cómo le puedes decir short a esto?- dijo Edward con mi short frente a sus ojos.- ¡Es extremadamente mínimo!- dijo soriendome. A todas estás yo ya me había quitado mi pantalón y estaba únicamente con mis pantys y mi camiseta de Bob.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero soy pequeña- comencé y Edward me miró a los ojos- ¿Me ayudas con la última parte, por favor?- pregunté.

-Ehhh… ¿Qué?- dijo mirando mis piernas desnudas.

-Mi short Edward, ¿O quieres que duerma en pantys?- dije riendo, pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa.

- Mejor no, me pienso quedar aquí contigo esta noche- dijo mientras se agachaba para ayudarme con el short.

Deliberadamente lento los subió por mis piernas mientras iba tocándolas con sus manos. Antes que llegara a mis nalgas, lo paré.

-Desde aquí puedo sola Edward, gracias- dije mientras me terminaba de subir los shorts.

-¿Sabes que no hay mucha diferencia con short o sin short verdad?- dijo viendo mis piernas.

-¿Todos los hombres son iguales?- pregunté divertida.

-No puedes esperar que no diga nada cuando tienes una mini pijama de Bob Esponja- dijo riendo

Reímos unos segundos y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos.

-¿De verdad te quedarías hoy conmigo?- pregunté esperanzada.

-Me iba a quedar de todas formas, no estoy muy seguro que tienes, pero estaría más relajado si estoy contigo- dijo sonriendome.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté

-son las 8:30 pm- dijo viendo su reloj.

-EDWARD TE VAS A LAS 11 AM- grité

-tranquila Bella, eso está listo, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a esa hora, el vuelo sale a la 1. Ven, vamos a dormir- dijo mientras me ayudaba a acostarme.

-¿No te vas a cambiar?- pregunté

-Ya vengo, a eso iba- dijo mientras se levantaba y besaba mi frente.

Salió del cuarto y regresó unos segundos después con unos pantalones de pijama y con una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su perfecto cuerpo.

-Listo, ahora si, a dormir- dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

-Buenas noches Edward- dije mientras me acomodaba sobre mi costado bueno en el pecho de Edward.

-Buenas noches, mi pequeña y mallugada Bella- dijo y no pude evitar reír.

Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de mí y me quedé absolutamente rendida cuando Edward comenzó a tararear una canción.

* * *

**Hora de la confesión xD YO TENGO UNA PIJAMA ASÍ... DE BOB ESPONJA xD**

**La amo, la adoro :D**

**JAJAJAJA... Qué les pareció...**

**Ushh... Edward se va... **

**Mañana veremos que pasa :D**

**Nos leemos :D **

**P.D.: HOY VEO LOS TCA *TWILIGHT CHOICE AWARDS* xD GO TEAM TWILIGHT**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

-Ven Bella, vamos a comer algo- dijo Edward tomando mi mano y levantándome de la silla del aeropuerto.

Eran las 12 en punto y el aeropuerto de Washington estaba completamente lleno. Habíamos venido 6 personas al aeropuerto, pero sabía que solo regresaríamos 5… Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo. Edward volaba en una hora a Massachusetts y lo volvería a ver en 3 meses…

"No llores" Me repetía una voz interna cada vez más fuerte a medida que veía como se acercaba la hora de decir adiós.

-Bella, ¿sigues aquí?- preguntó Edward sonriendome y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Lo siento- dije en susurro, sabía que si hablaba más alto, mi voz se quebraría y comenzaría a llorar- Estaba pensando- dije con mi vista clavada en la mesa.

-No has comido nada Bella, por favor dime que tienes, no puedo leerte la mente- dijo Edward levantando mi rostro para que nuestras miradas se encontrara

-Es que… no puedo creer que ya te vas- dije y sentí como mi voz se quebró al final.

-Es temporal, te lo prometo, no me voy a quedar allá- dijo muy seguro.

-Eso espero hermanito- dijo la estruendosa voz de Emmett- Todavía no puedo creer que te vayas-Terminó sentándose en la mesa con nosotros.

-Pues si Emmett, el pequeño se nos va tres meses- dijo Alice sentándose junto con Jasper.

-¿No te duele dejar a Bella?- dijo Rose sentándose junto a Emmett…

Ya no me gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. Anoche me había prometido a mi misma que no iba a dejar que Edward me viera llorando durante su partida…

-Claro que duele- dijo Edward mirándome fijamente. Sentí como mis ojos se iban llenado de lágrimas. Miré al techo del aeropuerto mientras parpadeaba para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-"_Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Massachusetts, favor formarse en la línea para comenzar con el abordaje. Gracias"-_

"No, todavía no." Pensaba. No caía en cuenta que ya era hora que Edward se fuera.

-Vamos chicos, acompañemos a Edward a la línea- Dijo Jasper levantándose mientras todos lo seguimos.

Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y besó mi cabeza durante todo el camino a la línea, a pesar que ninguno de los dos decía nada, creo que él sabía que lo iba a extrañar.

Estuvimos esperando un rato hasta que revisaron los papeles de Edward y fue su turno de abordar el avión.

Edward se despidió de sus hermanos, de Jasper y de Rose, mientras Emmett me tenía abrazada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar.

-Pequeña- me llamó Emmett y yo subí mi rostro- No puedes dejar que Eddie se vaya sin que le digas lo que sientes- dijo sonriendome.

-Eso ya lo sabe Em- dijo intentando sonreír, pero no salió como esperaba

-No me refiero a que le digas que lo amas, eso ya lo sabe porque ya se lo dijiste. Me refiero a lo que sientes en este momento.- dijo y Edward se acercó a mí.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue soltarme del abrazo de Emmett y rodear el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y colocar mi rostro en su cuello. Lentamente el colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me pegó más a su cuerpo, mientras hundía su cara en mis cabellos.

-Bella…-susurró contra mi cabello.-Dejo mi corazón contigo- dijo y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba oír. Ahora él debía saber lo que sentía yo, así que lentamente me separé de él y nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-Y tú te llevas el mío… Edward…-trataba de decir, pero la habilidad de expresar mis sentimientos nunca fue completamente buena, a veces las cosas me salían de una, pero otras veces era como hoy.-No me olvides- dije finalmente.

-Prometo llamarte todos los días Bella, escribirte mensajes a cada segundo y sobre todo pensar en ti a cada momento- dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban.- Te voy a extrañar Bella… Mi linda Bella…- Dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas delicadamente.

-Yo… Yo también te extrañaré Edward. No tienes idea de cuánto- dije mientras volví a esconder mi rostro en su pecho.

-No escondas tu rostro, voy a estar mucho tiempo sin verlo, no quiero dejar de verlo…- dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro.

Nos vimos a los ojos unos segundos y bastó que me pusiera en puntitas para poder besar sus labios. Edward me levantó en sus brazos y profundizó un poco el beso. Cuando me volvió a poner en el suelo se escuchaban muchos "Aww's" en el ambiente. Algunos decían que no debíamos separarnos y creo haber sentido algunos flashes contra mi rostro, pero solo estaba pendiente del hermoso chico que estaba frente a mis ojos…

-Wow…-dije sonriendo.

-Deberías besarme así más a menudo… o debería irme más seguido- dijo sonriendome.

-Ni se te ocurra… Edward, no sé si lo había dicho, pero yo… yo te amo- dije sin dejar de verlo.

-También te amo mi Bella- dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- Dijo mientras me hacía girar entre sus brazos.

-Yo también Edward- dije riendo.

-Tortolitos, lamento arruinarles el momento, pero ya es hora que Edward suba al avión- dijo Emmett a nuestro lado. -Adiós hermanito, te prometo que cuidaremos a Bella hasta que regreses- dijo Emmett mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

-No podría pedirles otra cosa- dijo Edward sonriendome- Nos vemos, mi Bella- dijo Edward besando mi frente.

Luego de decir un "Nos vemos" general, Edward comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para abordar el avión y yo pude dejar salir mis lágrimas… lágrimas de felicidad, de tristeza, de confusión, lagrimas de todo… Edward giró su rostro y pudo ver mis lágrimas… Aunque estábamos a una distancia considerable, también puse notar como sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban un poco rojos… Si no estaba llorando, lo haría en cualquier momento.

Con ayuda de Emmett, quien me estaba sujetando para que no cayera al suelo, me enderecé y grité con todo lo que pude…

-¡TE AMO EDWARD!- grité mientras Alice y Rose estallaban en aplausos y me sonreían ampliamente.

-Al fin lo gritas Bells- dijo Alice.

Pude ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, justo antes que girara y entrara en el estúpido avión… ahí dejé que mis lágrimas volvieran a correr libremente.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Edward se había ido. Recuerdo que luego de dejar de verlo por el pasillo sentí como mi corazón se oprimía como si lo estuvieran estrujando. Lloré, lloré muchísimo sobre el hombro de Emmett, quien se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, junto con Rose, Alice y Jasper.

Mi relación con Rose mejoró significativamente, no solo por el hecho que ya una de mis mejores amigas, sino que era ella la que me ayudaba con consejos cuando más los necesitaba. Antes pensaba que Rose era algo rara, pero ahora la entiendo completamente… ¡Para estar con una persona como Emmett debes ser como es Rose!...

Emmett… Emmett ha sido mi apoyo en la facultad y mi mejor amigo. Últimamente pasaba muchísimo tiempo con él, ya que estábamos comenzando a trabajar con pacientes y éramos equipo. Creo que los demás estudiantes se espantaban al ver a una persona tan grande como Emmett trabajando en las bocas de otras personas, que normalmente eran nuestros amigos o nosotros mismos. Emmett también se encargaba de hacerme sonreír muy a menudo, sobre todo cuando me veía extremadamente deprimida o a punto de estarlo; en esta parte lo ayudaban Jake y Leah. Ellos dos eran prácticamente mi cable a tierra, no solo estaban conmigo cuando los demás no podían, ellos eran los que hacían que entrara en razón cuando comenzaba a querer hacer una locura como hacer saltos de acantilado o manejar motocicletas.

Gracias a las interminables recomendaciones de ambos, había una larga lista de gente que esperaba para que yo les explicaras cosas, pero por obligación de Alice todos debían pagarme como su tutora cada vez que necesitaran mi ayuda. Muchas veces traté de pelear con ella, pero cuando hacía esa carita de perrito triste, terminaba cediendo a lo que ella quería y cada vez que pasaba eso Jasper decía que había caído en su hechizo.

Jasper también estaba siendo parte importante de mi vida. Era como un psicólogo personal y siempre estaba disponible cuando lo necesitaba para hablar de Edward…

Obviamente tenía que hablar de Edward, ya que los primeros días fueron los más difíciles para ambos… pero ahora estaba volviendo a sentirme como esos días… Edward me había dicho que tenía los primeros parciales de anatomía por estos días y que no iba a poder llamarme tan seguido… Pero lo que nunca dijo fue que se iba a desconectar completamente del mundo y ni siquiera iba a contestar mis llamadas. Sabía que no debía ser tan estresada, pero añoraba escuchar su voz… Por lo que luego de varios intentos fallidos decidí no volver a intentar…

-Bella, no puedes ponerte así- dijo Alice en tono triste al ver que de nuevo caí en un estado depresivo grave.

-Lo siento Alice, de verdad lo siento- dije sabiendo como se ponía ella cuando yo me ponía depresiva.

-Edward esta ocupado, seguro por eso no contesta- dijo acostándose conmigo en el sofá de la sala.

-No se Alice… ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a creer que ya no le importo, ya ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde que se fue y ya van dos semanas que no se de él… Capaz que decidió seguir adelante…- dije en tono depresivo, pero serio. Sabía que podía ser cierto, podría ser que él había encontrado a otra persona…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA ISABELLA!- me regañó Alice.

-Sabes que puede ser cierto…- intenté decir, pero Alice me interrumpió.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!- dijo molesta- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que mi hermano te ama con locura, como tú a él?- dijo recuperando su tono normal y una sonrisa.

-Espero que tengas razón Alice- dije enterrando mi cara en el cojín.

-Verás que pronto me creerás- dijo antes de levantarse del sofá – Mañana te sorprenderá, lo veo venir- dijo y sentí la sonrisa en su voz- Nos vemos mañana, pequeña- dijo y se fue.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a mi cuarto, me cambié a mi pijama y me quedé pensando en lo que Alice había dicho… "Mañana te sorprenderá…"¿Quién me sorprenderá? Bueno, capaz que era eso lo que ella quería, dejarme con la intriga toda la noche… y lo logró… hasta que pude dormirme.

* * *

**Awww… (Limpiándome una lagrimita imaginaria) :D**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Se nos fue Edward :'(**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco tarde, no sé si porque no había dormido muy bien y estaba muy cansada o porque mi alarma no sonó, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que siempre sonaba a la misma hora.

Me levanté poco a poco de la cama y cuando estuve de pie, mi laptop estaba abierta y tenía una nota encima. La tomé en mis manos y la leí.

"_Te dije que hoy te sorprenderías, y así será Bella. No te molestes conmigo por haber desactivado tu alarma, solo pensé que sería mejor que te despertarás un poco más tarde de lo normal para que disfrutaras tu sorpresa…_

_Solo toca "enter" en la laptop._

_Te quieren: Alice y Rose._

_P.D.: Cuando termines con la laptop, tu desayuno estará en la cocina… Rose se esforzó por hacer algo más decente que un sándwich… Hay otra cosa, pero de eso te enterarás ahora…"_

"Que rara son éstas chicas" pensé mientras me sentaba frente a la laptop, presioné "enter" y de inmediato se abrió una llamada en Skype y la primera imagen era un cartelito que decía en mayúsculas "SOY UN TONTO"… me reí un poco, la verdad que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

-Bella…- me llamó de repente esa voz que tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar.

-Ohh…-dije mientras volvía mi mirada a la pantalla, ahora solo estaba Edward en ella, quién me miraba con cariño- ¿En serio estás ahí?- pregunté sin creerlo.

-¡Qué manera de saludar!- dijo riendo- Si, estoy aquí- dijo sonriendome torcido.

-Cómo había extrañado esa sonrisa- dije viendo la pantalla mientras sentía como mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.- ¿porqué no contestabas mis llamadas?- pregunté casi en susurro, como cuando hablábamos y él estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Lo siento Bella… Soy un tonto, no se otra forma de decir cómo me siento, pensé que ignorando todo lo que me rodea podría concentrarme más al estudiar para ese estúpido examen, pero solo logré herir tus sentimientos… Soy un tonto- dijo serio.

-Pensé que…-traté de decir, pero me detuve.

-¿Pensaste que, Bella?- dijo Edward.

-Pensé que quizás habías encontrado a otra persona…- dije mirando al suelo de mi habitación.

-Si la encontré- dijo y mi corazón se paró de golpe, y volví a mirar la pantalla. No podía decir nada, lo único que hice fue morder mi labio con fuerza para luchar contra las lágrimas…- La encontré y estoy hablando con ella luego de dos semanas sin escuchar su hermosa voz, luego de más de un mes y medio de no ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates y ahora que la veo mordiéndose el labio me dan ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarla y besarla como no tienes idea- dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-Que tonto Eddy- dije riendo mientras limpiaba mis mejillas- ¡me asustaste!- dije riendo.

-Eso era lo que me hacía falta Bella, escuchar tu risa…- dijo y no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta- Tu risa es el sonido más maravilloso que he escuchado en mi vida… ¿Alguna vez te dije que cambiaste mi vida por completo?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-No lo sé- dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero siempre es bueno saber que cambias la vida de alguien- dije sonriendo- especialmente si cambio tu vida- dije riendo.

- Bella… ¿Has visto que todavía andas en pijama verdad?- me preguntó divertido.

-Si, me di cuenta de eso hace rato- dije sonrojándome- Alice desactivó mi alarma y Rose me hizo el desayuno… y me dijeron que tenía otra sorpresa… ¿Sabes algo de eso?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Ehhh…- comenzó a decir y se sonrojó.

-EDWARD CULLEN, ¿QUE HICISTE?- dije levantando mi tono de voz, pero sonriendo ampliamente.

-Alice me comentó que estabas ahorrando para comprarte un auto… Y no quiero que gastes tu dinero innecesariamente…- dijo, pero lo detuve.

-¿Gastar mi dinero innecesariamente?- interrumpí incrédula- ¿Nunca has visto lo lejos que queda Odontología del apartamento?, ya me da pena decirle a Emmett que me busque y que me lleve, además, con éste clima ni se puede salir caminando. También necesito el carro para hacer mis cosas… Y para finalizar, ¡es mi dinero, para eso estoy dando clases!- dije un poco alterada.

-Bella, no gastes tu dinero en el carro… ¿No te acuerdas que mi Volvo está estacionado desde hace más de un mes?- dijo y no entendía por donde iban sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo Edward… Tú nunca dejarías que nadie tocara tu auto, ni siquiera…- intenté terminar, pero me detuvo.

-Quiero que lo uses tu- dijo sonriendome como amaba.

-¿Qué tu qué?- dije incrédula.

-Lo que escuchaste Bella, me gustaría que tú usaras el volvo cada vez que lo necesites, no me gusta que andes dependiendo de los demás para movilizarte, además… quién sabe si más adelante pasa algo y yo te regalo un auto- dijo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Edward… no me gusta que gastes tu dinero en mi- dije bajito- ¿Si acepto usar el volvo hasta que tu vuelvas reconsiderarías la idea de dejar que yo compre mi propio auto?- pregunté esperanzada… aunque conociéndolo, sabía la respuesta.

-Sabes que no- dijo riendo.- Pero es en serio, quiero que tú uses el Volvo- dijo medio serio, medio divertido.

-Está bien- dije resignada… aunque los dos sabíamos que esta discusión no terminaba aquí.

-Ves, no era tan difícil aceptar este "regalo"- dijo haciendo comillas aéreas.

-¿Estas claro que esto no termina aquí, verdad?- dije sonriéndole a Edward.

-Lo sé- dijo riendo- Nunca reaccionas como me lo espero, Bella- dijo y la forma como mi nombre salió de sus labios me pareció extremadamente linda.

-No sabes cuánto deseo volver a tenerte frente a mi – dije sonrojándome.

-Ni tu sabes cuanto deseo volver a besarte- dijo y mi sonrojo se hizo peor.- Bella, ya debo irme, ya tengo que presentar el estúpido examen… Se que voy a salir excelente, solo porque pude verte hoy- dijo sonriendome.

-Eso espero Edward Cullen, y yo tengo que bañarme, ya perdí la primera hora de clases y seguro Emmett va a matarme por no avisarle… aunque seguro él sabía algo de esto por…

-Alice- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y no pudimos evitar reír.

-Cuídate, Bella… Te amo con mi alma- dijo Edward.

-Te amo, Edward- dije sonriéndole.

Y así me desconecté de Skype… Recogí algo de ropa y me metí a bañar… Cuando salí me esperaba un rico muffin de chispitas de chocolate y café, aunque tuve que ponerlos en el microondas para que se calentaran de nuevo.

Vi otra nota y tenía unas llaves encima. La agarré y la leí.

"_El Volvo está abajo. Lo trajo Jasper anoche… NO LE DIGAS A EDWARD ESO._

_Nos vemos para el almuerzo._

_Alice"_

"Si, está loca" pensé mientras agarraba las llaves y bajaba al estacionamiento, donde efectivamente estaba aquel Volvo plateado.

Abrí con cuidado el carro y me golpeó el aroma de Edward. Todo el carro olía a él. No podía creer que eso fuera posible, pero si estaba pasando. Lentamente prendí el carro y vi una pequeña tarjeta en el asiento del copiloto. Era una licencia de conducir con mi fotografía y mi firma… ¡ALICE ME HABÍA FALSIFICADO UNA LICENSIA!... esta chica estaba loca… pero el documento parecía completamente legal… "Después me ocupo de eso" pensé comencé a manejar hacia la facultad, donde pude ver a un Emmett muy sonriente esperándome al lado de su Jeep.

Estacioné al lado del Jeep y bajé del Volvo solo para encontrarme con un enorme chico que me levantaba en el aire por el abrazo tan estrangulador que me estaba dando.

-Em… bájame- dije apenas con aliento.

-Lo siento pequeña, es que ya te ves más feliz… ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Eddy verdad?- dijo moviendo sus cejas significativamente.

-Si Em… ya hablamos- dije sonriéndole.

-Ehhh… Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo.- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Dime- dije despreocupada.

-¿Ya son novios?- pregunto realmente… ¿interesado?

-Ehhh… no hemos hablado de eso Em- dije con la verdad. Aunque sí me gustaría ser novia de Edward.

-¡Pero qué lento es mi hermanito!- dijo teatralmente- De verdad no se que espera…- dijo sonriendome.- Bueno, entremos, tenemos que justificar tu falta de la primera hora, pareja- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Claro, parejo- dije riendo con él.- ¿cómo me excusaste?- pregunté

-Fácil, dije que te habías quedado hablando con el rector por algo de tu beca- dijo orgulloso.

-Gracias Em- dije sonriendo.

-No es gratis, tienes que pasar navidades con nosotros- dijo riendo muy fuerte y me congelé.

Estábamos comenzando noviembre y faltaba un mes para que saliéramos de vacaciones… ya había hablado con mis padres sobre esto. No podía volver en diciembre a casa por el cuento de la visa y eso… y ellos no podían venir a visitarme, así que… ¿Pasaría navidad con los chicos?

* * *

**Yo quiero un Volvo, yo quiero un Volvo… yo quiero a Edward xD**

**¿Pasará Bella las navidades con los Cullen/Hale?**

**¿Servirá la comunicación vía Skype para nuestra pareja?**

**¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas tontas?**

**Descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo :D**

**P.D.: Chicas, ya vi VAMPIRES SUCK, debo decirles que es extremadamente graciosa… la burla perfecta de nuestra amada serie de libros y de las películas (: xD Se las recomiendo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

-Señorita Swan, que bueno que ya terminó su reunión con el rector- dijo el profesor Brown cuando pasé la puerta del salón con Emmett- ¿Podemos empezar con la evaluación?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja

-Claro profesor, no hay problema- dijo Emmett mientras me miraba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo chicos, hoy evaluaremos por parejas- dijo mientras tomaba una lista con nombres- Cullen y Swan se quedan aquí, espero que hayan traído sus instrumentos, porque ustedes comienzan- dijo mirándonos retóricamente a Emmett y a mí

El profesor Brown era uno de los más exigentes que había en toda la facultad de odontología aquí en Washington. A cada cosa que hacías le buscaba el mínimo detalle para quitarte nota, pero Emmett y yo nos esforzábamos más de la cuenta para que eso no pasara con nosotros… y creo que es por eso que nos tiene una especie de "rabia". No solamente siempre nos ponía a hacer las evaluaciones primero, sino que siempre nos retaba para hacer las demostraciones sin habernos dado antes una explicación detallada, por lo que Em y yo hemos tenido que adelantar mucha materia para que no nos agarre fuera de base.

La evaluación de hoy consistía en una simple limpieza dental con los instrumentos básicos.

-Qué fácil- dijo Emmett bajito cuando el profesor nos entregó la hoja del examen. Sí, teníamos que hacer una parte escrita y luego teníamos que hacer la parte práctica, cada uno debía hacer una parte- Peque…- me llamó Emmett todavía más bajito.

-Dime- respondí en el mismo tono.

-No traje mi equipo, ¿te parece si yo hago la parte escrita y tú la práctica?- preguntó.

-Claro Em, no hay problema- dije sonriéndole

-Gracias peque, por eso es que te quiero- dijo riendo bajito.

-Y yo que pensaba que me querías por nuestro amor hacia Bob Esponja- dije con fingido desconcierto y Emmett rió más alto todavía.

-Señor Cullen, ¿De qué se ríe?- dijo el profesor Brown molesto.

-Ehhh… lo siento profesor- dijo Emmett calmándose.

-Les agradezco a los dos que se terminen de poner de acuerdo para ver quien hace por fin la parte práctica del examen, tienen que preparar el equipo- dijo aún molesto.

-Yo voy a hacer la parte práctica profesor- dije mientras me levantaba con mi bolso, donde tenía el equipo que había comprado gracias a mi beca, sin llegar a tocar el dinero de las tutorías.

-Está bien señorita Swan- dijo calmado el profesor.- Señor Cullen, tiene 15 minutos para terminar el examen, debe apresurarse, no son los únicos alumnos a los que tengo que evaluar- dijo en tono de suficiencia el profesor.

Si pensaba que los profesores del colegio eran insoportables luego de un tiempo, no había conocido al profesor Brown, quien aparte de ser una peste ambulante, también era creído.

Emmett solo dijo un "ok" y se puso a escribir como un loco. Desde que tengo a Emmett como "parejo", así le decía para que se riera, mis calificaciones han mejorado muchísimo… aunque ya eran buenas. Lo que pasa es que es muy divertido trabajar con él y estudiar con él, ya que nos llevamos muy bien, parecíamos hermanos, solo que sin la parte de las peleas.

Monté mi equipo en la silla del salón, preparé lo necesario para la limpieza y esperé a que Emmett terminara de escribir.

Cuando lo hizo, se levantó con una sonrisa, entregó el examen y se sentó en la silla.

-Listo peque, pan comido ese examen… ahora es tu turno- dijo en voz alta.

-¡Seguro que sí!- dije riéndome mientras me arreglaba para trabajar.

Estas evaluaciones eran prácticamente como pasar consulta, es decir, en este momento yo era la dentista, mientras que Emmett era mi paciente.

Comencé a trabajar con movimientos rápidos y precisos sobre los dientes de Emmett, no es que tuviera mucho trabajo tampoco… los dientes de los tres hermanos Cullen eran perfectos… A veces me preguntaba sobre sus padres… Tal vez luego le pregunte a Emmett cómo son.

Cada movimiento que hacía era detallado por el profesor Brown, quien anotaba todo en su cuaderno y seguía viendo lo que hacía.

Cuando terminé, le pedí a Emmett que se enjuagara la boca y me ayudó a limpiar y recoger mi equipo cuando el profesor salió para decidir nuestra calificación.

-Gran trabajo peque- dijo Emmett despeinándome cuando terminamos de recoger mi equipo.

-Gracias Emmett, estaba un poco nerviosa con el prof. Brown viendo todo… Creo que busca cualquier excusa para quitarnos nota- dije bajito.

-Es cierto peque, aunque es peor cuando la parte práctica la hago yo- dijo riendo.

-Claro Emmett- dije riendo con él- una mano tuya es del tamaño de mi cabeza- terminé doblada de la risa

-Hey- dijo entre risas- no es mi culpa que seas pequeñita- terminó.

Estuvimos riendo un ratico más y entró el profesor Brown al salón.

-Me alegra verlos felices chicos- dijo mientras tomaba de su taza de café.- Debo decirle señor Cullen que hizo un buen trabajo en el examen escrito, pero encontré algunos errores- dijo. "Claro, era de esperarse de usted" pensé- Pero aún así estuvo muy bueno. En cuanto a la parte práctica… estoy sin palabras. Excelente ejecución del trabajo señorita Swan, no pude encontrar ningún error en su ejecución ni en el trabajo con su paciente- dijo Brown y me sentí completamente feliz, por primera vez este tipo me daba una crítica buena…

-Wow, gracias profesor Brown- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos hacen un excelente equipo… debo decirles que estoy orgulloso de ustedes, cada reto que les pongo, lo superan con honores… Su calificación de hoy es 9.7 de 10, por los errores del escrito, pero deben saber que nunca ningún equipo sacó más de 8 conmigo… así que… Felicitaciones- terminó el profesor Brown mientras Emmett me cargaba y daba vueltas conmigo celebrando la nota que habíamos sacado.

Salimos del salón felices de haber terminado nuestra evaluación y nuestro día de clases…Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando salimos de la facultad hacia el estacionamiento.

-Pequeña… ¡tenemos que celebrar con una tarde de dulces!- dijo Emmett brincando al lado del Volvo.

-Claro que sí- dije riendo.- Vamos al apartamento y le decimos a Alice, seguramente ella organiza una fiesta por nosotros- dije riendo mientras me montaba en el Volvo y seguía el Jeep de Emmett por el campus. Cuando llegamos estacionamos y subimos al apartamento. Al salir del ascensor podíamos escuchar la voz de Alice, solo que esta vez era en Español y parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué dice?- me preguntó Emmett.

-No sé, déjame escuchar- dije y me acerqué con cuidado a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-"Si Reneé, yo hablé con mi mamá y no hay problema que Bella pase navidades con nosotros, es más, está encantada de conocerla por fin"- dijo Alice hablando con… ¿mi mamá?

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó de nuevo Emmett

-Cállate- le dije y seguí escuchando

-"Si, eso lo sé"- dijo Alice riendo- "Es muy terca en cuanto al dinero… ¿Puedes creer que no ha dejado que Edward le compre un auto?"- dijo riendo todavía.

En este momento estaba tan roja como un tomate y decidí intervenir en la conversación que tenían mi mamá y Alice por teléfono.

Abrí la puerta descaradamente y Alice se volteó a vernos.

-"Ya llegó, déjame ponerte en altavoz"- dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba el altavoz del teléfono del apartamento.

-"¡Hola hija!"- resonó la voz de mi mamá por el teléfono.

-"Ehhh… Hola ma…¿Desde cuándo hablas con Alice por teléfono?"- pregunté todavía incrédula del hecho que Alice hablara con mi mamá.

-"Estaba tratando de comunicarme contigo, pero Alice atendió y me parece una chica súper agradable… ¡además eres muy buena profesora, su español es perfecto!"- dijo mi mamá orgullosa.

-"Gracias Reneé"- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-HEY, YO NO ENTIENDO NADA- gritó Emmett.

-Uy cierto. Mamá, aquí está Emmett, el hermano de Alice y mi pareja en los prácticos- dije en inglés para que Emmett entendiera.

-Mucho gusto Emmett, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi pequeña en clases- dijo mi mamá en inglés para que Emmett entendiera. No hacía falta que la viera para saber que estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

-No es nada señora Swan, la pequeña es una excelente persona, ya la quiero como una hermanita… claro, una hermanita que no está loca como Alice- dijo riendo Em.

-¡EMMETT!- dijo Alice enfurruñándose

-Ya chicos, no peleen- dijo mi mamá riendo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Awww mamá, que linda- dije riendo mientras sentía que mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.

-Hija, Alice me dijo que quiere que pases navidades con su familia… ¿No crees que sería una gran oportunidad?- dijo mamá.

-De hecho… te iba a decir que voy a pasar navidades con ellos mamá- dije riéndome un poco mientras Alice corría a abrazarme- Ya Emmett me había dicho y me pareció una excelente idea- terminé.

-¡SIIIIIIII, VERÁS QUE SERÁN LAS MEJORES NAVIDADES DE TU VIDA!- gritó Alice y no pude evitar reír con ella y con Emmett.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tenemos que seguir hablando por teléfono… Hija cuídate, yo se que todo va a salir bien con "tu sabes quien"… ¡Te quiero!- dijo mi mamá.

-Gracias mamá, te estoy llamando- dije riendo un poco.

-¡ADIOS RENEÉ!- gritó Alice.

-Adiós señora Swan- dijo Emmett riendo por el grito de Alice.

Mamá colgó y todo lo que se escuchaba en el apartamento eran nuestras risas.

-¡BELLA! VAS A PASAR NAVIDADES CON NOSOTROS- gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Siiii!- dijo Emmett abrazándonos a las dos mientras nos levantaba del suelo- Estás serán las mejores vacaciones en muuuucho tiempo- dijo riendo Emmett.

-¿Escuché que Bella va a pasar navidades con nosotros?- preguntó Rose, quien venía entrando al apartamento seguida de Jasper.

-SIIII- gritamos los tres y ellos dos se unieron a nuestras risas.

Era genial poder contar con estos chicos para las cosas buenas que tiene la vida… Amigos como ellos no se encuentran en todos lados.

* * *

**Vacaciones con los Cullen :D**

**¿Cómo creen que serán? Uff…. Lo repito, quiero un Volvo o a Edward… Mejor si viene Edward en el Volvo ¿Verdad? xD**

**Bueno chica, hasta aquí llegué hoy con los capis :D**

**Cada vez falta menos, esta historia tiene 36 capis solamente :S Lo se, no soy buena escribiendo más de eso xD Me aburro o no encuentro como seguir con la trama :D**

**Ya verán lo que sucede de ahora en adelante :D **

**Nos leemos mañana… **


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Noviembre pasó exageradamente rápido, todos los días tuvimos algún tipo de evaluación o simplemente tenía las locas salidas de compras con Rose y con Alice… como era el caso de hoy. Estábamos a 3 de diciembre y Alice quería hacer las compras de última hora… Si, ella ya había comprado los regalos para todos y los regalos de todos, ya que no me dejó comprar nada por mí misma. Hace unos días había recibido un correo de Edward, decía que no estaba seguro si podía llegar a pasar navidades con nosotros pues Harvard lo tenía estresado… Sabía lo que eso significaba, Edward se quedaría en Harvard, pero no quería decírmelo, por lo menos no todavía. Alice seguía insistiendo que no me preocupara, por lo que decidí hacerle caso, por ahora.

-¿Por qué tengo que llevar un vestido blanco tipo Cenicienta?- pregunté por enésima vez en una de las trescientas tiendas que Alice y Rose quisieron visitar, y por visitar digo comprar toda la tienda...

-Porque siempre tenemos una fiesta de disfraces en navidad Bella, todo Forks está invitado y este año no es la excepción- Dijo Rose, quién se estaba probando un atrevido vestido morado.

-¿Y por qué una fiesta de disfraces en navidad?- pregunté intentando que no se dieran cuenta que no quería utilizar un enorme traje blanco en navidad.

-Tradición- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros

-Y este año el uso de máscaras es obligatorio- dijo Alice dando vueltas con un lindo vestido verde.

-Está bien, pero todavía no entiendo por qué mi vestido se parece al que usó Hilary Duff en "Una nueva Cenicienta" mientras que los suyos son sencillos, pero lindos- dije cruzándome de brazos sobre el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Porque yo seré campanita enmascarada- dijo Alice dando vueltas en su vestido.

-Y yo seré Megara enmascarada- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Están claras que Megara es morena y campanita es rubia, verdad?- pregunté riéndome al recordar a esos personajes de películas de niñas y lo diferentes que eran mis amigas de ellas.

-Todo se soluciona con PELUCAS- dijo Alice brincando con una peluca amarilla en sus manitos.

-Además… ya tu sabes qué es tu disfraz- dijo Rose sonriendo con malicia.

-¿CENICIENTA?- grité en los vestidores.

-Shhhhhh- dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-No me voy a poner una peluca- dije haciendo pucherito.

-No te vamos a poner peluca… Vas a ser una versión mejorada de la Cenicienta- dijo Rose… todavía con su sonrisa maligna.

-Ehhh… ¿Rose?- dije mirando al suelo

-Dime, pequeña- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué tienes una sonrisa malvada en tu rostro?- pregunté asustada.

-¿Qué sonrisa?- dijo ella sin borrar la "sonrisa de la maldad", como la había bautizado en este mismo momento

-Ehhh… esa sonrisa que tienes en este momento mientras hablamos- dije.

-Ahhh- dijo riendo- esa sonrisa- terminó

-Si, Rose… Esa sonrisa- dije molesta y ella y Alice estallaron en risas.

-Relájate Bella, solo necesitas saber que la fiesta de disfraces será la mejor fiesta de tu vida- dijo Alice entre risas.

Estas chicas me estaban volviendo loca. Salimos de la tienda y las chicas pagaron los vestidos, de nuevo, no me dejaron pagar mis cosas. Alice se había antojado de comprarme unos zapatos que "iban perfecto", según ella, con el vestido cenicientesco que me habían comprado.

Al llegar al apartamento Alice se antojó de hacer mi maleta, ya que según ella, yo no sabía que ropa llevar para Forks…

Había pasado una semana desde nuestra visita al centro comercial y ya Alice había hecho mi maleta, la de ella y la de todos… Así era nuestra pequeña duende loca, mandona y modista… "la peor combinación de todas" como decía Edward.

Últimamente mis llamadas con Edward duraban más de una hora, parecía que nunca se nos acababan los temas de conversaciones y Emmett hacía burla de eso, pero ya no me importaba que se metiera conmigo… ya me había acostumbrado a sonrojarme furiosamente ante sus comentarios extremadamente directos.

Hoy era 11 de diciembre y ya estábamos listos para salir a Forks. Habíamos terminado las clases ayer y Alice había insistido en que nos fuéramos hoy mismo.

-Pequeña, tu te vas en el Volvo… No lo podemos dejar aquí solito y desamparado- había dicho Emmett en la mañana cuando estábamos reunidos en el estacionamiento con las maletas en el piso.

-¿Y tengo que ir sola, verdad?- dije recalcando lo obvio.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono

-Rayos- dije muuuy bajito- Bueno, los sigo- dije montándome en el Volvo mientras ellos hacían lo mismo en los carros. Rose se iba con Emmett en el Jeep y Jasper se iba con Alice en su lujoso Porshe amarillo.

"Extravagante" pensaba cada vez que veía a Alice con su Porshe.

Y aquí iba yo, manejando el Volvo de Edward, siguiendo a dos locos al volante, sola… sola con la compañía de mi Ipod conectado al reproductor del carro. Seguramente Edward me mataría si supiera que iba escuchando las canciones de Glee en su carro.

Edward había dicho que no sabía todavía si venía a Forks, lo cual me tenía un poco deprimida… Quería verlo de nuevo, necesitaba verlo.

Ya teníamos dos horas y media en carretera cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar… Todo se volvió mucho más verde que antes y obviamente todo comenzó a estar más frío. Las casas comenzaron a aparecer y todo se veía extremadamente lindo y acogedor. Seguimos por una larga carretera y las casas comenzaban a tener más espacios entre ellas… cada vez las casas estaban más separadas y al final llegamos a una hermosa casa con paredes de vidrio protegida por unos enormes árboles. La casa era espectacular y estoy segura que podía ver a Alice rebotando de alegría desde antes de estacionarse.

Cuando todos estuvimos fuera de los autos, una hermosa mujer salió corriendo de la casa y abrazó a Emmett y a Alice.

-¡Hijos, llegaron!- gritó la mujer.

-Bendición mamá- dijeron ambos mientras reían en los brazos de su mamá. La escena me dio un poco de celos… ¡Cómo extrañaba a mi familia!

-Tardaron demasiado- dijo la señora en un intento de regañarlos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delató, estaba bromeando.

-Lo siento mamá- dijo Emmett volviendo a abrazarla.- No has saludado a los demás- terminó Emmett riendo.

-¡CIERTO!- gritó la señora mientras salía corriendo hacia Rose y Jasper.

-Rose, Jasper- dijo mientras los abrazaba a ambos- ¡Que bueno que hayan venido, ya los extrañaba!- dijo riendo.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, Esme- dijo Rose abrazándola tiernamente.

-Sabes que eres como nuestra mamá- dijo Jasper abrazándolas a ambas.

-Awww, chicos- dijo Esme mientras los soltaba y se acercaba… ¿a mi?

-Wow Bella, eres más linda en persona- dijo mientras me abrazaba- es un placer conocerte por fin, mi nombre es Esme- dijo sonriendome con cariño. Esme tenía los ojos del mismo color que los de Alice… Es más, creo que solo era un poco más alta que yo. Se notaba por encima todo el amor que le profesaba a su familia.

-Igualmente, Esme- dije sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Relájate cariño, ya eres como otra de mis hijas- dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté en medio del abrazo.

-Ella también sabe utilizar google- dijo una voz masculina riendo, a la que nunca había escuchado.

Esme se separó un poco de mí, pero dejó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Delante de mis hombros había un hombre, debo decir que casi se me salen los ojos cuando lo ví… Era como ver a Edward, pero rubio y mayor. El hombre tenía los ojos del mismo color que Edward y tenía la sonrisa de Emmett.

-Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Carlisle, el papá de los locos que te trajeron- dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba.- Eres más linda en persona- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome.

-Es cierto, se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja- Dijo Esme a mi lado.

-Si mamá, y lo mejor es que no deja de hacerlo- gritó Emmett y todos comenzamos a reír, obviamente, yo seguía igual de roja que un tomate.

-Bueno chicos, deberían entrar, ya está haciendo frío aquí afuera- dijo Carlisle mientras encabezaba la marcha hacia el interior de la casa.

Emmett llevó mi maleta, su maleta y la de Rose al interior de la casa y casi se me cae la quijada cuando vi el interior… era como las casas que solo se ven en las películas. Una gran escalera de caracol estaba a un lado… En la sala había algunos enormes muebles y había un piano de cola blanco en una de las esquinas que daba con una de las enormes ventanas desde donde se podía ver el patio trasero…

-wow, esto es hermoso- dije y todos voltearon a verme.

-Gracias Bella, me esforcé mucho- dijo Esme.

-¿La decoraste tu?- pregunté asombrada.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Esme cuando vio mi reacción.

-Si- dijo orgullosa- Es mi pasatiempo- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Es… genial- dije girándome a ver toda la casa.

-Bella, vamos. Te voy a enseñar tu habitación- dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y haciéndome subir corriendo las escaleras tras ella.

Pasamos por un pasillo y subimos al tercer piso de la casa… solamente habían tres habitaciones en ese piso. Alice corrió hasta la que estaba al fondo y la abrió de golpe. Se volteó y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Esta no es tu habitación, pero tienes que ver esto- dijo y me dejó entrar.

La habitación era sencilla. Una cama matrimonial en el medio, un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje, un sofá de cuero negro, un gran pantalla plana, una enorme colección de CD' s y millones de fotos por todas partes… puse atención a todas las fotos que iba viendo. En todas salía un hermoso niño de ojos verdes que supuse era Edward con dos niños sonriendo a sus lados, Alice y Emmett, obviamente. En todas las fotos salían los tres… luego comenzaron las fotos con dos hermosos niños rubios… definitivamente eran Rose y Jasper. Las fotos fueron cambiando y ya no eran niños, ahora eran más grandes y reconocí el paisaje… eran fotos de la universidad.

Muchas fotos de los cinco chicos juntos pasaron delante de mis ojos, hasta que una en particular llamó mi atención. Ya no eran cinco chicos, ahora eran seis… la sexta integrante del grupo era yo… Recuerdo esa foto, fue el día de mi cumpleaños… Sonreí a la foto y seguí viéndolas… A partir de aquí yo aparecía e todas las fotos… habían algunas que no sabía que existían, pero una en particular volvió a llamar mi atención. Era en la que yo besaba la mejilla de Edward y el salía sonriendo sorprendido…

-Esa es mi favorita- dijo Esme. No supe cuando había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Esta es la habitación de Edward?- pregunté.

-Si- dijeron Alice y Esme.

-¿Cómo…- intenté preguntar, pero Esme me cortó.

-Edward siempre ha sido fanático de la fotografía… Él las toma, yo las imprimo y las coloco en su habitación- dijo sonriendo.

-Además que cuando le conté que su hijo solo tenía ojos para una chica muy linda, quien por cierto es una de mis mejores amigas, mamá se emocionó más todavía- dijo Alice a nuestro lado.

-Es cierto Bella, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas llegado a la vida de mis hijos… sobre todo a la vida de Edward- dijo Esme abrazándome- Además, es muy afortunado de tenerte, eres una chica muy linda- dijo sonriendome.

-Gracias Esme- dije mientras seguía viendo todas las fotos, con mi cara completamente roja.

Vi una y la reconocí de inmediato… "Sentí un flash sobre mis ojos, pero no estoy segura…"

-¡ALICE!- grité mientras tomaba la foto entre mis manos. Era del día que Edward se fue a Harvard, en la que nos besábamos con ternura y con tanta pasión que se podía ver en la foto.

-¿qué?- preguntó ella inocentemente- No creías que iba a dejar pasar la hermosa oportunidad de fotografiar un beso de mi hermanito con el amor de su vida… ¿o si?- dijo retándome.

-Alice Cullen, te mato- dije mirando la foto… "Nos vemos bien juntos" pensé mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios.

-Tranquila Bella, esa también está entre mis favoritas- dijo Esme.

-¡Qué pena!- dije bajando mi rostro y sintiendo como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo iba a mis mejillas.

-No te preocupes hija- dijo Esme en tono maternal- vas a ver como todo va a estar bien- dijo y me recordó a Reneé- Además, será bueno ver cómo te sonrojas en estos días- terminó y reímos las tres juntas.

Estas navidades definitivamente serían geniales… y estaba con las mejores personas con las que me pude haber encontrado.

* * *

**Hola… VIVA YOOOOO :D **

**hahahaha, ¿a qué se habían olvidado de los flashes y de los awwww's en el aeropuerto? Pues yo nooooo :D**

**¿Vieron que Edward tiene muuuuuchas fotos en su cuarto? Pues esa es una imagen que tomé (sin permiso alguno) del cuarto de mi hermano xD Su cuarto está completamente lleno de fotos :D **

**Bueno, hasta aquí dejo esta nota xD Nos leemos ahoritaaa :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Tenía tres días en Forks, es decir, ya era 14 de diciembre y mañana sería la gran fiesta navideña de disfraces de los Cullen… Me encontraba con Alice y Rose en el supermercado del pueblo comprando algunas cosas que según Alice eran extremadamente necesarias para mañana.

-¿De verdad necesitas aceitunas?- dije tomando entre mis manos uno de los millones de potecitos que tenía Alice en el carrito.

-Claro Bells, son para los martinis- dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Alice!- la regañó Rose- Ni tu mamá ni mi mamá nos dejan servir otras bebidas alcohólicas aparte del ponche navideño- dijo Rose.

-¡Awww, chiiicas!- dijo Alice tratando de convencernos a Rose y a mi.

-No, Alice- dije sonando muy segura, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa por la cara de tonta que tenía Alice- no queremos tener problemas con sus padres- dije viéndolas a las dos.

Entre risas de parte de Rose y mías y "sollozos" de Alice sacamos todas las laticas con aceitunas y las devolvimos a los estantes.

Seguimos caminando hacia las cajas para pagar las cosas, cuando unos cuantos chicos se pararon frente a nuestro carrito con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, aunque no sabría decir si eran de felicidad o si era por interés.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- preguntó secamente Alice, ya que Rose parecía tener un problema para hablar, ya que la mueca de su rostro decía más que mil palabras…

-Muy bien chicas, ¿comprando lo que hace falta para mañana?- preguntó un chico de ojos muy azules y cabellos amarillos.

-Si Mike, nos vemos mañana- dijo Alice forzando una sonrisa mientras intentaba seguir caminando.

-¿Y no presentan a su amiga?- preguntó un chico asiático.

-Ehhh… dijo Alice mirándome.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella- dije colocando mi mano frente a cada chico.

Sus nombres eran Mike y Eric, y por lo que pude ver de los rostros de Alice y Rose, no era buena idea hablar con ellos.

-Eres muy bonita, Bella- dijo Mike acercándose a mí… No me había sentido tan incómoda en mi vida como en éste momento, no me agradaba mucho ser "el juguete nuevo" de este lugar.

-Ehhh gracias, creo- dije y llegó mi salvación…

-¡PEQUEEEEÑAAAA!- canturreó Emmett entrando al supermercado, quién al ver como Mike me estaba acosando, fue a rescatarme.

-¡Emmett!- dije en suspiro.

-¿Así que aquí está mi cuñadita preferida?- dijo abrazándome… No entendía que iba a hacer, pero seguro sería algo gracioso.

-¿Cuñadita?- dijo Mike con cara de no entender.

-Si Mike- habló por fin Rose mientras se colocaba a mi otro lado.- escuchaste bien.- agregó con una sonrisa y luego me guiñó un ojo, sin que el susodicho se diera cuenta.

-A ver… ¿de quién es novia la belleza aquí presente?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¡De Jasper!- dijo Alice sonriendo mucho. Jasper estaba igual que yo… Ambos quedamos en shock.

Pude ver que en la cara de los chicos se formaba una enorme sonrisa y Alice y Rose casi no aguantaban las carcajadas. Jasper caminó a paso firme y se colocó a mi lado, agarrándome cariñosamente por la cintura mientras besaba mi mejilla… ¡Menos mal que Alice no era celosa!

-Esta belleza, como tú le dices y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en eso, es mi novia, así que te agradezco más respeto- dijo Jasper serio y Mike definitivamente se aterró con las palabras de mi "No novio" y yo obviamente estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Ehhh… no te molestes Jasper, solo estaba hablando con ella… que suertudo eres de tener una novia tan bonita- dijo Mike sonriendo forzadamente mientras se retiraba poco a poco.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- dijo Eric y ambos salieron del supermercado mientras todos nosotros estallábamos en risas.

-¡Wow… así que ahora soy la pequeña cuñadita!- dije entre risas

-Más de lo que tu crees pequeña- dijo Rose intentando calmarse…

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté calmándome de repente y estresándome por otra cosa.

-¡Relájate novia!- dijo Jasper y no pude evitar reír ante su comentario y él rió conmigo.

Pagamos las cosas y subimos las bolsas al carro de Emmett. Estaba todavía riendo con Jasper y con Alice cuando escuché a Emmett hablando con Rose

-¡Ya no puede decir que no la cuidamos!- le dijo Emmett a Rose.

-Cierto, ya me tenía harta con ese cuento… Además, la chica se defiende sola perfectamente- dijo Rose orgullosa.

-Pero es que ya es mi hermanita… Ya la tengo que cuidar como si de ello dependiera mi vida- dijo Emmett.

-Es que ya todos la queremos de esa manera, ella es genial… Y ahora va a estar más feliz que nunca y… literalmente, Edward te mata si algo le pasa a Bella- dijo Rose y no me contuve.

-¿Porqué Edward mataría a Emmett si algo me pasa?- pregunté y todos se quedaron callados, se miraron entre ellos y… cambiaron el tema.

-¡Vamos chicos!- dijo una duende pequeña sonriendo y saltando a mi alrededor.

-Si- se apresuró a decir Jasper- tenemos que llegar a la casa para arreglar las cosas- terminó halándome de un brazo mientras me llevaba al carro de Alice, nos montamos y arrancó prácticamente en seco.

-Alice… sé que tú sabes de que estaban hablando ellos- dije mientras hacía pucherito.

-Es que… no te lo puedo decir Bells- dijo Alice viéndome por el espejo.

-Si tu no me dices… ¡Jaaasper, no nooooovio!- lo llamé y el estalló en risas

-No se de que estaban hablando pequeña, de verdad- dijo Jasper sonriendome.

-Si sabes- dije enfurruñándome en el asiento de atrás del Porshe.

-Es que…-iba a decir Jasper, pero Alice lo detuvo

-Jasper- dijo Alice- Bells… mañana te enterarás de todo, hoy solo te pido que disfrutes de nuestra noche de belleza- dijo mientras estacionaba el Porshe en el garaje de los Cullen y Jasper me ayudaba a bajar del carro.

-Está bien Alice… Me rindo- dije bajando mi mirada.

-No te pongas triste pequeña- dijo Jasper acercándose a mi- Es en serio, mañana te enteras de todo- dijo sonriendome.

-Ya, está bien, me entero mañana, lo entiendo- dije desesperada.

Alice y Jasper solo rieron ante mi reacción y Rose y Emmett se acercaron con cautela…

-Tranquilos, ya entendí… mañana me entero- dije rodando los ojos mientras ellos comenzaban a reír.

-¡Esa es nuestra pequeña!- dijo Rose abrazándome.

-Bueno, ya tenemos que entrar… ¡Tenemos que ponernos bellas para mañana!- dijo Alice riendo y haciendo que todos entráramos a la casa.

Dejamos las bolsas en la cocina y nos despedimos de los chicos. Hoy sería una noche larga si Alice y Rose querían montar un spa en el cuarto de Alice…

* * *

**Si, se dieron cuenta, ¡ME ATERRAN LAS NOCHES DE BELLEZA! Tienen que conocer a mis amigas y sus locas ideas de lo que debe llevar una mascarilla… NO UTILICEN YESO, NO ES BUENA IDEA… (larga historia xD)**

**El capi es cortico, pero ya viene uno un poco más largo :D **

**Nos leemos :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Entramos al cuarto y una de mis peores pesadillas comenzó… Millones de productos de belleza estaban regados por toda la cama, la peinadora e inclusive, el suelo.

-No puede ser…- dije cuando pasé la puerta.

-Esta es la noche de belleza, además, Esme nos va a acompañar en unos minutos, la casa es solo de chicas esta noche- dijo Rosalie muy contenta.

-¿Esme siempre las apoya en sus locuras?- pregunté realmente extrañada. Nunca había conocido una madre que hiciera todo lo que Esme hace por sus hijas.

-Claro Bella, a mamá siempre le ha gustado la idea de acompañarnos en todas aquellas locuras que se nos ocurran- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Claro que si chicas, y aquí está lo que me pidieron- dijo Esme entrando con un montón de frutas en sus manos.

-¿Esme, para que son las frutas?- pregunté viendo el montón de frutas.

-¡SON PARA LAS MASCARILLAS!- gritaron las tres muy emocionadas.

Inmediatamente las tres se pusieron a preparar muchos tipos de mascarillas, las cuales, según ellas, eran para diferentes cosas de la piel. La de piña, avena y fresas era para la piel grasosa; la de harina y avena también y además era contra imperfecciones, la de fresas y uvas era para…

-Alice - la llamé.- ¿Para qué es la mascarilla de fresas y uvas?- pregunté, ya que no recordaba una que tuviera esas frutas.

-Es solo que me provocó mezclarlas para ver que salía- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y para comérsela- dijo Esme riendo- las frutas favoritas de Alice siempre han sido las fresas y las uvas- terminó Esme.

-¡Bueeeeeno!- dijo Alice comiéndose algunas fresas y algunas uvas.

Reímos muchísimo en ese momento. Alice comiéndose las frutas y nosotras tratando de terminar de hacer las mascarillas. Al principio daba un poco de asco pues, díganme ustedes, ¿no les da como cosa ponerse un montón de frutas trituradas con un montón de aceites en la cara? Al principio, a mí si, pero después de un rato, ya me sentía cómoda con la cara empegostada. Cuando las cuatro tuvimos las mascarillas puestas, Rosalie dijo que era hora de las manicuras y de las pedicuras. Las chicas me pintaron las uñas a mi primero y luego entre ellas y cuando terminaron decidieron hacer guerra de mascarillas con lo que quedó de los 4 tipos. Terminamos las cuatro con el cabello lleno de frutas y aceites, ¡menos mal que solo fuimos nosotras y no el cuarto entero!

-Chicas, creo que deberían bañarse, para que no ensucien todo- dijo Esme entre risas mientras quitaba pedazos de piña de su cabello.

-Si mamá- dijo Alice saltando de la cama- Rose, tú en el baño de Emmett y Bella en el de Edward- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Sip- dijo Rose saliendo del cuarto, Esme tras ella y Alice halándome del brazo.

Cruzamos el pasillo y subimos las escaleras, llegamos al cuarto de Edward y entramos de golpe.

Alice tomó una toalla y me la lanzó en la cara, junto con un conjunto de ropa interior.

-Puedes tomar un short y una sudadera de Edward, agarra lo que necesites, sé que no se molestará- dijo sonriendome.

-Alice… ¿qué me ocultas?- pregunté tomando las cosas en mis manos y viéndola con cara de "sé que me escondes algo"

-Ehhh… ¡báñate!- dijo todavía sonriendome- ¿te vas a quedar así, llena de frutas o qué?- dijo como desesperada.

-¡Aaaalice!- dije haciendo pucherito.-Por favor, dime que me ocultas- dije con ojitos de perrito.

-NOP- dijo saltando en su puesto- ¡Por favor, métete a bañar!- dijo mientras me empujaba a la puerta del baño de Edward, dónde prácticamente me encerró cuando entré.

Me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, dejé que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos, aunque ya eran más de las 12 de la noche, no tenía nada de sueño.

"Seguro es por toda la fruta que comimos" pensé mientras me enjabonaba. No sabía cómo hacia Alice para tener mis cosas de aseo en su casa, pero ella lo lograba… lo único que no entendí fue por qué me dijo que tomara la ropa de Edward… "Que estará pasando en esta casa… Todo es muy extraño" pensé mientras me secaba y me ponía la ropa interior. Me sequé lo mejor que pude el cabello con la toalla y salí a buscar algo de ropa.

Cuando estuve frente al armario, éste estaba abierto… "qué raro" pensé. En éstos 30 minutos que había estado sola, había pensado más que cualquier otro día… solo que lo que pensaba giraba en torno a las locuras que Alice debía estar inventando en su pequeña cabecita de duende diabólico.

Me agaché a una de las gavetas a ver si conseguía algún short que no se me cayera y sentí que abrieron la puerta y yo andaba solo en ropa interior… ¡menos mal que solo estábamos las chicas en la casa!

-Todavía no me visto Alice, no he conseguido nada que me quede- dije sin voltear a ver si era Alice o no… ¿Debía ser ella, cierto?

Seguí buscando en el armario, pero sentía que alguien me estaba viendo, cuando me levanté, no había nadie en el cuarto…

"Esto se pone cada vez más raro" pensé. Busqué unos minutos más y solo conseguí una sudadera lo suficientemente pequeña que solo llegaba casi a la mitad de mis muslos, me puse la capucha y salí a mi habitación a buscar alguno de mis pantalones, ya que hacía más frío esta noche que cualquier otra…

-¿Lista?- preguntó Alice entrando a mi cuarto con un pijama de ositos muy gracioso.

-¿Ositos?- pregunté viendo su pijama.

-Si, son mejores que Bob Esponja- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

-¡Estás loca!- chillé riendo- ¡Nada en el mundo es mejor que Bob Esponja!- terminé soltando una gran carcajada

Reímos unos segundos y se me ocurrió una pregunta.

-Alice- la llamé- ¿Porqué no me ayudaste a encontrar la ropa cuando entraste al cuarto de Edward?- pregunté

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos

-Cuándo entraste, cuando me viste en ropa interior, te dije que no había encontrado nada y no me contestaste…- dije extrañada.

-Ehhh… Ahhh… Es que pensé que habías encontrado algo- dijo forzando una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa.- Vamos Bella, ya es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos una gran fiesta- dijo sacándome del cuarto y llevándome al suyo.

Esa noche íbamos a dormir las cuatro en el cuarto de Alice, era gracioso como Esme disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus hijas… ya que ella consideraba a Rose como su hija y me había dicho lo mismo a mí.

Nos acostamos en la cama… Si, cabíamos las cuatro cómodas en la cama de Alice; comencé a sentir cómo el sueño se apoderaba de mi cuerpo unos minutos después de que todas se quedaran dormidas, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando… No pude ocuparme más de eso, pués me quedé dormida.

Esa noche soñé con Edward, soñé que él regresaba y que finalmente volvía a besarlo y a tenerlo conmigo, todo el tiempo…

* * *

**Soy un espííaaaa, de noche y de dííaaa… Es un espííaaa (Cantando como Carl Weasel de Jimmy Neutron xD)**

**Ajáp, ahora hay un espía en la casa…**

**Chan chan chaaaaannn… ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo hicieron las chicas para que los chicos se fueran? ¿Habrán ido a algún bar? ¿alguna apuesta? NOOOOT…. xD siguen mis preguntas estúpidas…!**

**Jum… Lo averiguaremos mañana, pues hasta aquí llegan los capis de hoy :D **

**No me había dado cuenta que éste capi también es corto… bueno, los de mañana son mejores, lo prometooo (PINKIE PROMISE xD)**

**Nos leemos, mis amores :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Nos levantamos relativamente tarde, eran las 11 am cuando Alice nos levantó a todas.

-¡Chicas, hora de levantarse!- gritó Alice brincando en la cama.

-¡ALICE!- dijimos Rose, Esme y yo levantándonos de la cama.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo ella sonriendo- Tenemos que arreglar la sala y luego tenemos que arreglarnos nosotras, ya Emmett y Jasper deben estar llegando- dijo Alice y sonó el motor de un carro estacionándose frente a la casa de los Cullen. Me levanté corriendo de la cama y me asomé. Efectivamente, eran Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Cómo hace?- pregunté en voz alta, haciendo que Esme y Rose se doblaran de la risa.

-Alice tiene un sexto sentido desarrollado, a veces creo que ella ve el futuro o algo así- dijo Esme encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por eso es que nunca apuesto en contra de Alice- dijo Rose.

Salimos del cuarto entre risas y bajamos a recibir a los chicos, la noche pasada Carlisle había hecho guardia, pero estaría en la casa a las 12 en punto para ayudarnos en lo que hiciera falta. Con ayuda de los chicos, movimos algunos de los muebles de la sala para tener más espacio para la pista de baile. Colocamos algunas mesas extras en las que seguramente iban a ir colocados los bocadillos para la noche. Cuando movimos todo, procedimos a decorar. Emmett hizo una competencia con Jasper de "quién infle más globos, gana"; y al final los dos terminaron mareados de tantos globos que inflaron. Rose, Alice y yo reímos muchísimo burlándonos de ambos chicos, estaban prácticamente sudando de su competencia de globos. Cuando Carlisle llegó, hicimos una pausa de nuestra decoración para tener nuestro desayuno-almuerzo y luego seguimos trabajando en la decoración de la casa, colocando los manteles, los globos, terminando de decorar el arbolito, el muérdago y todo lo esencial para una fiesta de disfraces en navidad.

Terminamos de acomodar todo como a las 4:30 pm, pero aún faltaban algunas cosas de la comida, por lo que decidí que era mejor que ayudara a Esme y así retrasaba la última parte de la sesión de belleza que Alice y Rose habían preparado para mí.

-Esme, ¿dónde pongo estos?- dije tomando entre mis manos un plato con lo que creo que eran bocadillos de salmón

-En la mesa principal Bells, gracias- dijo Esme sonriendome, pero de un momento a otro su cara cambió drásticamente, se puso blanca como un vampiro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca estaba abierta.

-Esme… ¿Qué tienes?- dije acercándome a ella e intentando voltear, pero no me dejó, ya que me abrazó de forma en la que me impedía voltear.

-No voltees, tranquila, ya estoy bien- dijo recuperando su maternal sonrisa, pero aún así sus ojos se veían asustados por algo.

-¿Qué pasó Esme, porqué te pusiste así?- pregunté dejando el plato con lo que sea que tuviese adentro, en la mesa de la cocina y acercándome a Esme.

-Es que…ehhh… mmm… ¡ya!, es que acabo de recordar que no he terminado con el ponche y DEBERÍA SUBIR PARA QUE NO ME VEAN en la casa- dijo en un tono extraño.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté extrañada… si pensaba que las cosas con Alice estaban un poco extrañas, esto le ganaba por un rato largo.

-Tranquila Bella, ya terminé con el ponche… ¿Porqué no me acompañas a poner esto en la mesa y luego subes a arreglarte?… las personas comenzarán a llegar como a las 8 según Alice- dijo Esme sonriendome ampliamente. Sus ojos ya se veían más calmados y lo peor de todo es… ¡que ella también me ocultaba algo!

-Está bien- dije tomando de nuevo el plato con las cosas raras adentro y acompañé a Esme fuera de la cocina, colocamos las cosas en la mesa y nos quedamos viendo nuestro trabajo.

-Somos unas buenas decoradoras de fiestas- dijo Esme abrazándome.

-Si, creo lo mismo- dije riendo.

-¡BELLA, SUBE ANTES DE QUE YO BAJE A BUSCARTE, YA SON LAS 5:30 Y NO TE HAS CAMBIADO!- gritó una posiblemente muy enfadada duende cuyo nombre me daba miedo pronunciar en estos momentos.

-Creo que será mejor que subas Bella, suerte con la última parte del tratamiento de belleza- dijo Esme riendo mientras yo subía prácticamente corriendo las escaleras.

Fue mucha suerte que no tropezara en ningún momento y cuando llegué al cuarto de Alice, ésta, con ayuda de Rose, prácticamente me desvistieron y me obligaron a meterme al baño… Una vez que estuve bajo la regadera, mis músculos se relajaron con el agua caliente y me sentí mejor cuando reconocí el aroma de mi shampoo de fresas.

Al salir de la ducha, enrollada en una toalla, Rosalie se puso como loca a peinar mi cabello y a secarlo con la secadora… Mientras ella hacía eso, yo me ponía un conjunto de ropa interior muy bonito, color blanco, que Alice me había traído.

-Es nuevo, lo compré para ti- dijo Alice cuando me lo dio.

Así que aquí estaba yo de nuevo, sentada en ropa interior en el baño de Alice, con Rosalie secando mi cabello y con Alice maquillándome.

-Chicas- dije luego de unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaba "abre los ojos, sube los ojos, baja los ojos, abre la boca…"- ¿ustedes cuando se van a arreglar?- pregunté al ver que ambas andaban con las batas de baño.

-A nosotras solo nos falta maquillarnos Bella, recuerda que Alice y yo llevamos pelucas esta noche- dijo Rosalie sin dejar de secar mi cabello.

-Es cierto Bella, ahora por favor deja de hablar que no me concentro- dijo Alice provocándome un ataque de risa.- ¡No te rías!- dijo haciendo pucherito.

-Es que te ves tan graciosa cuando me regañas- dije en medio del ataque de risas.

-Y tu te vas a ver como la cenicienta muerta si no te callas- dijo Alice sonriendome.

Las chicas siguieron trabajando en mi maquillaje y mi cabello. Habían pasado como dos horas y todavía no terminaban. Alice seguía colocando cosas en mi cara y Rose había cambiado del secador a la plancha de bucles.

-Ya casi terminamos Bella, relájate- dijo Alice al ver mi cara de desesperación.

Unos minutos más tarde, toda la tortura había terminado, ahora estábamos las tres en el cuarto de Alice poniéndonos nuestros vestidos.

-Alice, ayúdame con la peluca por favor- dijo Rose al no poder ponerse la peluca marrón de Megara.

Ya Alice estaba lista… de verdad se parecía a Campanita con su peluca amarilla de moñito y su vestido verde.

Cuando Rose se pudo poner su peluca, lucía espectacular, de verdad no sé cómo esta chica no es modelo de Victoria's Secret.

-Wow chicas- dije y ellas voltearon- las dos se parecen a los personajes de Disney- dije sonriéndoles.

-Eso es porque no te has visto en el espejo Bella- dijo Alice mientras me ayudaba a terminar de ponerme el enorme vestido y los zapatos. Cuando estuve lista me paré de la cama y caminé al espejo.

Era impresionante lo que veía en el espejo. Una media cola recogía mi cabello en bucles que caían a cada lado de mis hombros y el resto llegaba casi hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

El maquillaje era espectacular, sencillo, pero aún así espectacular.

El vestido era aún más hermoso ahora que lo veía mejor. De verdad era igualito al que usó Hilary en "la nueva cenicienta"… De hecho, me sentía como la cenicienta, mis hadas madrinas eran Rose y Alice… sólo que yo no tendría a mi príncipe azul conmigo esta noche.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- dijo Alice a mi lado.

-Claro que sí, seguramente más de uno se va a morir por ser tu príncipe azul- dijo Rose a mi otro lado.

-Bueno, será mejor que bajemos, tengo que cerciorarme que Emmett y Jasper tengan bien sus disfraces y sus máscaras… Por cierto, tomen esto- dijo Alice entregándonos a Rose y a mí unos antifaces. El mío era blanco con brillitos y el de Rose era morado con algunas tiritas marrones.

Nos los colocamos en la cara y ahora nadie sabría nuestras identidades… Si, claro. Cómo si nadie conociera a un duende hiperactivo, a una chica que parece una supermodelo y a una que tiene suerte si su equilibrio no la traiciona esta noche.

Salimos del cuarto y me sorprendí al ver a Emmett disfrazado de Hércules y a Jasper de Peter Pan.

-¿En serio los hiciste disfrazarse así?- pregunté en medio de risas.

-Claro Bella, TODOS tenemos parejas esta noche- dijo mirándome inquisitivamente.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya están por llegar los invitados- dijo Carlisle cuando llegamos al piso de abajo. Él y Esme iban disfrazados de reyes, con las capas y las coronas incluidas. Se veían geniales al lado del arbolito, realmente parecían de la realeza.

-Chicas, se ven geniales- dijo Esme abrazándonos a cada una- Hoy tendremos un cuento de hadas en vivo- susurró Esme en mi dirección y me quedé helada en mi sitio. No entendía que sucedía con ésta familia últimamente.

-Pequeña, hoy alguien va a morir de un infarto- me dijo Emmett riendo y viéndome de arriba a abajo.

-Si claro Emmett, seguramente las matas tu con tus… ¿¡Estás llevando mallas!- chillé al ver sus piernas cubiertas por una especie de pantimedia.

-Me obligó ella- dijo señalando a Alice como un niño chiquito.

- ¡NO LO CREO!- dije reventando en carcajadas.

Unos minutos más tarde los invitados ya estaban llegando a la casa de los Cullen y los saludaban cariñosamente a cada uno, por lo que me sentí un poco incómoda al principio, pero luego Emmett se puso a mi lado y me presentaba a todos los que iban llegando, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si esperara que alguien en especial llegara a la casa… ¿No puede ser él, cierto?

De repente un chico alto apareció por la puerta, vestido con un traje azul y un antifaz a juego, su cabello estaba oculto bajo un sombrero y no distinguía bien sus ojos… mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera muy extraña, quería salir corriendo a los brazos de aquel extraño chico que venía disfrazado de príncipe… de mi príncipe azul.

Volteé ligeramente el rostro para ver a Emmett, quién tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Ehhh… pequeña, ya vengo, tengo que ir… ehhh… a buscar algo, si, eso- dijo mientras salía prácticamente corriendo a la puerta, donde estaba el príncipe azul.

-¿Viste al príncipe de la puerta?- le preguntaba una chica a la otra, no sabía quiénes eran, pero estaban hablando de mi príncipe cuando me acerqué a la mesa de las bebidas y decidí escuchar "haciéndome la que no escuchaba".

-Si… se ve realmente guapo, ¿quién será?- le preguntó la otra chica.

-No lo sé- respondió la otra y me alejé de ahí.

No podía creer que sintiera celos de unas chicas que no conocía y sobre todo por un chico al que seguramente nunca había visto en mi vida…

La música llenaba la sala de los Cullen y de un momento a otro quedé parada en medio de la pista de baile tratando de encontrar a Campanita o a Megara.

-Hola, Bella- dijo una voz que no quería volver a escuchar en mi vida.

-Hola Mike- dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Así que me reconoces- dijo levantando una ceja. Es chico iba disfrazado de Luke Skywalker y llevaba su antifaz en su mano.

-Claro, no tienes puesto el antifaz- dije rodando mis ojos, pero tratando de sonar amable.

-¿Quieres bailar? No veo a tu "novio" aquí contigo- dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-Ehhh…- dije pero me quedé parada en seco. El príncipe azul se acercaba a mi con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo siento chico- dijo el príncipe con voz ronca y forzada, pero estoy segura que ese tono de voz lo había escuchado en otro lado…- Ella va a bailar conmigo- terminó y se puso a mi lado, pasando su mano por mi cintura, haciendo que miles de descargas viajaran por mi cuerpo. Esto era algo que no sentía desde que… desde que Edward se fue. ¿Podría ser que…?. No estaba segura si éste chico era Edward, pero debía averiguarlo por mi salud mental.

-¿Vas a bailar con el principito?- preguntó Mike retando al príncipe con la mirada.

-Si Mike, lo siento… Nos vemos- dije volteándome a ver al príncipe que tenía frente a mí.

-Gracias por escogerme- susurró con el mismo tono de ronco y forzado en mi oído antes de tomarme por la cintura y hacer que bailara con él.

Todo el tiempo traté de ver sus ojos, sabía que eso era lo único que me diría la verdad, pero estaba realmente oscuro y no podía ver casi nada.

-¿Así que rescatas damiselas en apuros?- susurré bajito acercándome a su pecho e inhalando su aroma. Olía exactamente igual a Edward… Debía ser Edward, estaba casi segura de eso, pero no sería yo la que dañara la sorpresa… seguramente Alice se moriría si sabe que sospecho que el príncipe que me está abrazando con tanto cariño es Edward.

-Solo cuido lo que es mío, cenicienta- dijo El príncipe abrazándome más fuerte.

Definitivamente esta noche debía descubrir si el príncipe era o no Edward… Debía ver sus ojos… pero en este momento lo único que quería era besarlo.

* * *

**Ajaaaaaa… llegó el príncipe :D**

**Si, ya algunas se dieron cuenta que de ahora en adelante la historia se parece mucho a "la nueva cenicienta" xD Lo lamento, pero esa es una de mis películas favoritas y no pude evitar ponerla en el fic xD**

**Nos leemos (k)!**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Lo que había dicho el príncipe me había sorprendido mucho.

-¿Y cómo sabes que "es lo tuyo"?- le pregunté al príncipe mientras bailábamos.

-Sencillo… solo tengo que ver hasta lo que es invisible- dijo regalándome una sonrisa tierna… No era como la típica sonrisa torcida de Edward, pero estaba muy cerca de serlo… "TENGO QUE VER SUS OJOS" me repetía mentalmente, más bien me golpeaba mentalmente… Esos ojos me dirían la verdad.

-¿Y cómo ves lo invisible?- le pregunté sonriéndole muy cerca de sus labios, pero intentando ver sus ojos… ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS ESTABA TAN OSCURO?.

-Lo invisible no se ve con los ojos, se ve con el corazón- dijo el príncipe antes de besar mi mejilla y girarse un poco… Estaba ocultando su rostro, lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era porqué lo hacía.

-¿y que ves con tu corazón?- le pregunté. La conversación estaba dando vuelas y más vueltas, pero no me importaba, me sentía muy bien en los brazos de éste príncipe.

-Veo a la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida- dijo y… ¡SONRIÓ TORCIDO!

-¿Cómo sabes que soy linda, si tengo puesto un antifaz?- le pregunté… hoy tenía preguntas para todo, pero era esa sonrisa torcida la que me tenía hipnotizada.

-Tienes muchas preguntas esta noche, pero te contestaré esa… luego es mi turno de hacer preguntas- dijo sonriendome. -Sé que eres linda, porque te he visto antes… Isabella- susurró en mi oído y mi mundo dio como doscientas vueltas en ese momento. Lo juro, nunca me habían temblado tanto las piernas como cuando el príncipe dijo mi nombre de aquella manera… lo dijo con cariño, con ternura… pero sobre todo, lo dijo con amor.

-Ehhh… gracias- dije separándome del príncipe mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Te sonrojaste, verdad?- preguntó divertido el príncipe.

-Ehhh… no- dije a la defensiva, no le iba a dar el gusto.

-Si te sonrojaste, con esta oscuridad puedo ver tus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, puedo ver tu hermosa figura con ese vestido, puedo ver tus hermosos ojos chocolates… y sobre todo puedo ver tus hermosos labios- dijo mientras me volvía a tomar en sus brazos y se colocaba a la altura de mi rostro.- Eres perfecta Isabella- dijo el príncipe. Traté de hacer que subiera la vista para ver sus ojos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y giró su rostro a otra dirección.

-¿Porqué no me dejas ver tus ojos?- pregunté viendo al piso.

-Es que… no sé qué esperas ver en ellos- susurró el príncipe.

No quería presionar las cosas, pero necesitaba saber la verdad… Si el príncipe era Edward, ¿Por qué no me decía que era él, que estaba esperando?

-Solo… solo quería saber algo, pero ya no importa- dije derrotada mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al príncipe, pero un cálido contacto muy familiar me tomó por la mano haciéndome girar hasta quedar de nuevo en los brazos del príncipe. A pesar de que el príncipe llevaba guantes, ese contaco ya lo conocía…

-Lo siento mucho Be… Isabella, pero todavía no es la hora- dijo el príncipe mientras besaba dulcemente mi frente y se iba caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!- grité con todo lo que pude, pero la música estaba tan alta, que creo que no me escuchó.

Sentí como mi mundo seguía girando, el príncipe, Edward, todo estaba mezclado en mi cabeza. No solo sentía como alguien me vigilaba desde ayer, lo cual volvía a suceder en este momento, sentía la mirada de alguien en mi rostro, pero no identificaba de donde venía; sino que ahora estaba totalmente confundida con el comportamiento del príncipe… ¿Quién en su sano juicio no deja que alguien vea sus ojos? ¿No se supone que en las normas del buen hablante y el buen oyente hay una norma que dice que hay que ver a los ojos de la persona que habla?... Muchas interrogantes, ninguna respuesta… Esta fiesta sin dudas iba a ser mucho más estresante de lo que había pensado.

Decidí ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Cuando entré una peluca amarilla comenzó a dar brincos a mi lado.

-¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Te besó?- preguntó Alice más emocionada de lo normal.

-Era el príncipe, no se su nombre y no me besó- dije con desgana mientras apoyaba mi frente contra la puerta de la nevera.

-¿De verdad no pasó nada?- preguntó Jasper a mi lado.

-¿Porqué tanto interés en que pase algo con el príncipe? ¿Acaso ustedes saben quién es?- pregunté girándome a verlos a ambos.

-Ehhh… NO- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Si saben… ¿Y saben que es lo peor?- les pregunté mientras trataba de no verlos, pues sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntaron

-Que me siento extraña, confundida y sobre todas las cosas, dolida… no entiendo que se traen ustedes entre manos con el tal príncipe ese, pero yo no quiero volver a llorar- dije encarándolos a ambos.

-Pero Be…- intentaron decir, pero ya mi paciencia se había agotado

-¡PERO BELLA NADA!- grité desesperada. –¡YA HE AGUANTADO BASTANTE SUS MIRADAS SOSPECHOSAS, SUS COMENTARIOS INNENTENDIBLES Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS!- dije casi sin respirar- ¡YA NO AGUANTO!- terminé y me giré para intentar salir de la cocina, pero me tapaban la puerta Rose y Emmett con sus bocas abiertas.

-Pequeña…- intentó decir Emmett.

-¡PERMISO!- grité y ambos se quitaron. Estoy segura que esta no fue la mejor actitud que pude tomar ante esta situación, pero llega un momento en que hasta la persona más paciente se molesta y pierde la cabeza… Como era mi caso. Todo estaba tan revuelto en mi cabeza que no sabía si era correcto lo que hacía, pero de todas formas lo hice.

Salí de la cocina y todo el mundo bailaba y hablaba animadamente, me volví a sentir observada. Esta vez me dediqué a buscar de donde procedía ese sentimiento… Eran varios puntos. El primero venía de la cocina, desde donde me observaban cuatro pares de ojos que se mostraban cautelosos y hasta tristes, no les di importancia, estaba molesta y siempre que me molestaba me ponía extremadamente cabeza dura.

El otro punto eran Carlisle y Esme, ellos seguramente si habían escuchado mis gritos histéricos en la cocina y me miraban con una disculpa pintada en los ojos. No me podía molestar con ellos, aunque ellos también formaran parte del plan de esconderme las cosas.

El tercer punto era el que más añoraba ver. Esta vez me sentí muy afortunada y agradecía al cielo por mi ataque de histeria… El príncipe estaba al pie de las escaleras y por obra y gracia del señor un rayo de luz se reflejaba directamente en su rostro… Ese rostro perfectamente cincelado, esa nariz perfecta y… ¡DIOS MÍO, EL PRINCIPE ES EDWARD!. Esos ojos verde esmeralda nunca me mentirían, no importaba que estuviera del otro lado del salón, lo sabía, mi cuerpo me lo había dicho todo este tiempo y no me había equivocado… ¡Edward estaba aquí, disfrazado como mi perfecta media naranja!.

No supe en qué momento mi boca se abrió de sorpresa y sentí como las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos… Lloraba por dos cosas. La primera era que estaba feliz de poder ver de nuevo a Edward, mi príncipe, mi media naranja. La segunda era un poco menos agradable, todos me habían ocultado que Edward estaba en el maldito pueblo de Forks desde quién sabe cuando y él mismo me había engañado diciéndome que no podía volver para navidades… "¡PORQUÉ NO SE QUEDÓ EN HARVARD!" Gritaba una voz histérica en mi cabeza, pero había otra que solamente me gritaba que fuera y lo besara con todas las ganas locas que me comían desde hacía tres meses.

Decidí ir por lo sano, salir de la casa de los Cullen por la puerta de la cocina. De nuevo pasé frente a cuatro pares de ojos tristes.

-Bella, lo siento tanto- dijo Rose intentando acercarse a mí pero levanté las manos para que no lo hiciera.

-No quiero explicaciones por ahora, lo que necesito es pensar, permiso- dije saliendo por la puerta trasera mientras tiraba mi antifaz blanco al suelo.

Caminé hasta uno de los columpios que estaban en la línea del bosque que hacía de cerca para la casa y me senté ahí. Todo se veía realmente animado, pero yo ya no disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Una vez afuera y con el aire fresco sentí como me desestresaba rápidamente. Ahora podía pensar con más claridad.

"Seguramente esperaban que fuera una sorpresa. Seguro que todo este tiempo pensaron que sería una buena idea que Edward me sorprendiera en esta fiesta, y por último, lo hacen porque están completamente locos y… me quieren" pensé mientras me columpiaba en el árbol. Esta escena era muy relajante, a pesar del bullicio de la casa, el paisaje de la casa estaba reflejado por la luz de la luna, la cual se colaba por la copa de los árboles e iluminaba mi columpio y me iluminaba a mi también. El contraste de la luz con mi piel la hacía brillar de una manera sutil… "crema con escarcha" pensé mientras sonreía al recordar a Alice peleando conmigo para que me quedara quieta y ella pudiera ponerme la crema.

Estuve un rato columpiándome en silencio, recordando la historia de estos columpios en el patio de los Cullen… Alice había dicho que de pequeños siempre habían querido tener su propio parque, por lo que hicieron que Carlisle les construyera este mini parque… donde solo había columpios.

Sonreí al imaginarme a Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Edward más pequeños, jugando todos juntos en ellos.

Dejé de mecerme y me dispuse a ver de nuevo hacia la casa. Por la puerta por la que yo había salido, venía caminando alguien, pero estaba muy lejos de mi vista y sólo veía una mancha moviéndose en mi dirección. Quería estar un rato más sola, pero sabía que ya tenía bastante tiempo aquí afuera… quizás una hora o un poquito menos.

La persona estuvo frente a mí en unos cuantos segundos. Era él, el príncipe, era Edward.

-Isabella- dijo con voz ronca… Todavía estaba en su plan de "príncipe que conoce a la cenicienta, pero ella no lo conoce"- Te he estado buscando- terminó y se arrodilló frente al columpio

-Tú fuiste el que salió corriendo- dije seca.

-Yo… lo siento, tenía que averiguar una cosa- dijo en tono triste.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, de todas formas no nos conocemos, ¿o si?- dije levantando una ceja. Obviamente sabía que era Edward, pero él no me quería decir todavía que era él.

-Creo que te conozco más que cualquier persona en este lugar… Bella- dijo ya con su voz normal, finalmente Edward estaba dejando a un lado su papel de príncipe, aunque todavía no me dejaba ver sus ojos.

-¡No me digas!- dije tratando de sonar desinteresada.- ¿También sabes utilizar Google?- dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-No seas tonta- dijo y vi cómo una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios- Aunque si, también se utilizar Google- terminó riendo, no era la típica risa de Edward, pero estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. En estos minutos, las paredes de rabia que habían crecido a mi alrededor se habían caído, solo con el sonido de la risa de este chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Te dije que estoy cuidando lo que es mío… Isabella, tú eres mía- dijo con ternura mi nombre… dijo todo con ternura.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez me gusta alguien que está en Harvard, por ejemplo?- dije segura. A ver cómo iba a hacer Edward con eso.

-No creo que eso sea problema- dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- pregunté.

-Pelearía por ti contra dragones si fuera necesario- dijo acercándose a mi rostro- ¿Me dejarías que te cantara algo?- preguntó sonriendo

-Rescatas damiselas, haces escapes a toda velocidad y… ¿cantas?- pregunté divertida.

-¿Me dejas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Adelante- dije acomodándome en el columpio. Sabía que Edward tenía cualidades musicales porque Emmett me lo había comentado hace algún tiempo, pero nunca pensé que lo escucharía cantar disfrazado de príncipe…

"_Tú me enseñaste cómo respirar de nuevo_

_Tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar_

_Sólo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible_

_Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más_

_Y donde quiera que yo esté, tú vas a estar_

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí_

_Cuando me pierda y deje de reír_

_Y como el viento que me cuenta_

_Que el invierno está por venir_

_Y este mundo que gira de nuevo_

_Aunque me sienta al revés_

_Como un ave que no para el vuelo_

_Sé que no voy a caer_

_Y sé que voy a verte de nuevo, lo sé_

_Para decirte cuánto te quiero, lo sabes_

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí_

_Cuando me pierda y deje de reír_

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí"_

Cantó Edward con la voz más hermosa que alguna vez había escuchado en mi vida... Era perfecto.

-Bella...- me llamó Edward- Tu eres mi princesa- terminó viendome directamente a los ojos.

Ya no había nada aparte de nosotros, solamente veía los ojos de Edward y me daban unas ganas locas de besarlo...

* * *

**Muajajajajaaa xD Soy malaaaa... **

**Pobres chicos, aguantandose la arre... de Bella :'( Pero bueno, se lo merecen! Jum!**

**Bueno, nos leemos ahoritaaaa xD!**

**P.D.: La canción es "Guapa" de Diego Torres... No se que tiene esa canción, pero me recuerda DEMASIADO a Edward y a Bella, no se, es looocooo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

-No sabía que los príncipes de verdad cantaran- dije medio hipnotizada por los ojos de Edward

-Y yo no sabía que la cenicienta se pudiera poner tan roja como tu lo haces- dijo sonriendome como siempre.

-Dos cosas que no sabíamos entonces- dije levantandome del columpio e intentando comenzar a caminar, pero Edward me detuvo.

-¿Para donde vas Bella?- preguntó parándose justo frente a mi.

-Es que... es que creo que d-deberíamos entrar- dije medio tartamuda, me estaba perdiendo de nuevo en los ojos de Edward.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- dijo sonriendome.

-¿Que más quieres saber?- Pregunté retándolo- ¿Acaso Google no te dijo todo?- seguí retándolo

-hay cosas que no salen en Google- dijo sonriendo- Ahora dime... ¿porqué estás molesta?- preguntó ladeando su rostro y mirándome seriamente.

-Eso no te incumbe- dije casi en susurro

-Quiero saber porqué una chica tan linda se ve tan triste- dijo con el mismo tono de antes...

-¿Sabes?, no pierdo nada con decirtelo- dije después de un rato- Si, estoy molesta, pero más que molesta estoy triste, porque no me gusta que la gente que quiero me oculte cosas, que me mientan sobre dónde van a estar y ese tipo de cosas... No es que diga que soy un parásito sobreprotector, pero cuando tienes casi más de un mes calándote las cosas de tus amigos, llega un momento en que no aguantas y explotas- solté de un golpe.

-¿Y no crees que si tus amigos te ocultaron cosas tal vez lo hicieron para darte alguna sorpresa?- preguntó el príncipe Edward. Luego de un momento de silencio.

-Tal vez... no lo sé- dije resignada. Eso mismo había pensado yo.

-Yo creo que te quieren muchísimo y que se preocupan por tu felicidad- dijo Edward. Ya me estaba cansando un poco verlo con el antifaz.

-yo también lo creo- dije sonriendo un poco- ¿Será que alguna vez te vas a quitar ese antifaz?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Todavía no es la hora- dijo Edward- ya deberíamos entrar, creo que la pequeña de allá quiere hablar contigo- dijo señalando la puerta de la casa, donde podía ver la silueta de Alice.

-Claro, entremos... pero no me voy a quedar en paz hasta que te quites ese antifaz "principe"- le dije levantando una ceja y él lentamente se inclinó y besó tiernamente mi frente.

-Siempre tan cabeza dura- susurró y me abrazó.

Caminamos así hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la casa, donde porfín pude ver el rostro de Alice, quien debía haber estado llorando ya que tenía sus enormes ojos un poco irritados.

-Las dejo para que hablen- dijo Edward mientras me soltaba y entraba a la casa caminando.

Estuve unos segundos en la pierta mirando el pequeño cuerpo de Alice. Se notaba que la pobre chica estaba muy triste. Sus hombros estaban hechados hacia adelante y estaba cabizbaja.

-Alice- dije bajito y ella levantó su rostro. Me miró con los ojos como platos.

-Bells... disculpame- dijo en el mismo tono.- No creí que te enfurecerías si te mentíamos- dijo bajando de nuevo su rostro.

-No fue solo eso Alice- dije- No fue solo el hecho que me mintieran, sino todos sus comentarios extraños acerca de Edward, de mí; todo eso hizo que explotara... Además, ahora aparece el príncipe éste que parece que me conoce mejor que mi mamá y sé que tu tienes que ver algo con eso, pero me preguntas si lo conozco y yo no se nada- terminé molesta. Obvio ya sabía que el príncipe era Edward, también sabía que los chicos habían hecho todas esas cosas para que yo me volviera loca un rato, pero no lo habían hecho para que me molestara... ¡Y también sabía que Alice lo había planeado todo!

-Es que... es que...- dijo Alice conteniendo las lágrimas y ahí me rompí. ¿cómo era posible que estaba haciendo llorar a mi mejor amiga?

-Yo.. Alice- terminé abrazandola mientras las dos llorábamos juntas.

-Creo que ya debes tener por lo menos una idea de quien es él... ¿cierto?- dijo Alice cuando dejamos de abrazarnos y de llorar.

La vi... Alice estaba hablando en serio, ya que en su cara no había rastro de su típica sonrisa.

-¿Debería tener alguna pista?- pregunté levantando una eja.

-¡No me dañes la sorpresa Isabella!- dijo muy alto mientras daba brinquitos recuperando su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero mas nunca en tu vida me hagas molestar de esta manera- dije mirandola sera, pero soriendole.

-Eso no lo prometo- dijo y siguió brincando.

-Claro, cuado Alice Cullen quiere hacer algo... ¡le miente a su amiga!- dije riendo.

-Nop... solo le miento a mi mejor amiga si es algo importante- dijo y me abrazó con tal fuerza que se me hizo imposible creer que fuera ella quien me estaba abrazando.

-Al...no respiro- dije y ella me soltó riendo

Reí con ella un rto y luego decidimos entrar a la casa.

-Son las 11, deberías ir al medio de la pista- me dijo Alice al oído, ya que la música estaba tan alta que esa era la única forma de escucharla.

-¿Porqué?- grité lo más alto que pude.

-¡YA ES HORA!- dijo gritando y salió corriendo.

Me quedé parada en la sala. Hice un repaso visual de la misma. Alice me sonreía al lado de Jasper, quién tenía una expresión de disculpa en el rostro. Le sonreí mostrando mis dientes y fue suficiente para que se relajara. Al otro lado de la sala estaban Emmett y Rose, quienes me miraban como con cuidado, a ellos les saqué la lengua y luego les sonreí. Ambos se relajaron al instante y parecía que ya estaba bien con todos, ahora era hora de saber para que era la hora... Lo sé, suena extraño, pero es que todo el mundo decía "no es la hora, no es la hora" y ahora que llegó la hora, me quiero enterar de que se trata todo este misterio.

Caminé a paso lento entre la gente que estaba bailando, de repente el tipo de música que estaba sonando cambió. Ya no sonaba "Rock that body" de The Black Eyed Peas... Ahora estaba comenzando a sonar "I'll Be" de Edwin McCain...

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Llegué al centro de la sala. Algunas parejas estaban bailando, entre ellas Alice y Jasper; Emmett y Rose y Esme y Carlisle.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Seguí viendo a las diferentes parejas que estaban en la sala. Me giré un poco, hacia la entrada principal y ahí estaba parado el príncipe, mirándome solo a mí, y sonriendome solo a mí. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo también lo estaba viendo, comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive - not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

El príncipe estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. No dijimos nada, solo comenzamos a bailar… La canción siguió, pero ya no tenía sentido para mí, solo me importaba que estaba bailando con el chico de mis sueños, Edward Cullen.

-Ya es hora- dijo Edward en mi oído cuando terminó la canción.

-Si, eso me dijeron… ¿Ya es hora para qué?- pregunté con voz tierna y con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Me acompañas afuera… solo un segundo?- preguntó sonriendo torcido.

-Claro- dije y él tomó mi mano mientras me llevaba al porche de la casa y nos sentábamos en los sillones.

Gracias a lo lento de la música, el lugar estaba completamente acogedor… y más con Edward a mi lado.

Estuvimos sentados solo unos segundos, podía ver que él estaba muy nervioso, pero hoy eso era extremo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el porche, yo me levanté y solamente lo observaba caminando para allá y para acá.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- pregunté riendo.

-Es que tengo que decirte algo importante, pero tengo miedo que me mates- dijo riendo conmigo.

-Para nada, no soy de ese tipo- dije sonriéndole.

-¿De cuál tipo eres entonces?- preguntó acercándoseme. Me tomó por la cintura y dejó sus manos ahí mientras me veía directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No se… dime tú... Edward- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

**¡AAAAAHHHHH! Bella dañó la sorpresaaaaa xD**

**Jajajaja me picaban las manos y tuve que hacerlo, no me mateeeen :') **

**Jajajajajajaja… Que bello Edward nervioso porque Bella lo podía matar xD ¡Como un oso pardo enojado! **

**Chicas, hasta aquí hoy :D**

**Nos leemos mañanaaa :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Edward ni se inmutó con mi descubrimiento, solamente sonrió más aún

-¿Así que ya sabes?- contestó Edward acercándose más a mis labios

-Eso creo… ¿Cómo lograste ocultarme tus ojos tanto tiempo?- dije casi en susurro para mí, pero él sonrió ampliamente. Nuestros rostros estaban apenas a pocos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

-No fue fácil, todo el tiempo estuve tratando de verte, pero siempre buscabas mis ojos y tenía que hablar con el piso- dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dije en tono triste.

-No Bella, por favor, no te pongas triste- dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en mis mejillas.- Quería… quería sorprenderte para navidad, quería que tuvieses tu "Cuento de hadas", como dice Alice- terminó con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, simplemente viéndonos a los ojos…

-Sabes que ahora que me dices eso me haces sentir peor por mi arranque de rabia, ¿Verdad?-dije con una leve sonrisa y en tono divertido.

-Fue un poquiiiiito peor de lo que nos esperábamos- dijo riendo- Alice había dicho que te ibas a molestar por todos los secretos y comentarios, pero creo que se les fue un poco la mano.

-¿Tú crees?- dije subiendo un poco mi tono de voz y abriendo mucho los ojos mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me alejaba unos pasos.- ¡Tengo que disculparme con todos!- dije levantando mis brazos teatralmente.

-Tal vez- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero será después- terminó con una sonrisa y rápidamente puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo.

-¡Wow!- dije mientras colocaba mis manos en su pecho para no perder el equilibrio.

-No quiero separarme de ti ni un minuto- dijo cerca de mi rostro. Esto me estaba matando… ¿porqué no me besaba y ya? O mejor, ¿Por qué yo no lo besaba y ya?

-Ni yo- dije acercándome más a él.

Acercamos más nuestros rostros, si antes no estábamos lejos, ahora mucho menos. Edward mantuvo sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y yo moví las mías de manera que rodearan su cuello. Quería terminar con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Necesitaba terminar con esa estúpida distancia que no sería de más de un centímetro, ya que Edward se tuvo que agachar un poco para que yo no tuviera que brincar para llegar a su cuello.

Lentamente sentí como Edward se inclinaba para terminar con esa distancia, pero…

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁN!- gritó la estruendosa voz de Emmett a mi espalda.- Ups, parece que interrumpí algo- terminó riendo.

Edward apoyó su frente en la mía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Bella, es una fiesta navideña de máscaras, tienes que ponerte la máscara… Daaah!- dijo Alice, quién al parecer, no se había dado cuenta que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a ella. Toda mi atención estaba centrada en el chico de ojos verdes que tenía su frente contra la mía.- Ups- dijo Alice- Ehhh… ¿Chicos?- nos llamó Alice.

Edward abrió sus ojos y me regaló una sonrisa de mis favoritas, las torcidas, a medida que se separaba lentamente de mí. Se colocó detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda y colocó su quijada cuidadosamente en mi hombro.

-Habla Campanita enmascarada- dijo Edward y pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que la Cenicienta sin mascara por fin encontró a su príncipe enmascarado- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso parece, ¿verdad?-dije sonriendo mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las de Edward, apretándolas ligeramente.

-Creeeeo que estamos sobrando- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban enormes y extremadamente brillantes de alegría.

-No, bueno… SI- terminé riendo.

-Hey, eso hiere mis sentimientos- dijo Emmett- ¿No sabes que ahora eres oficialmente parte de la loca familia Cullen?- dijo moviendo sus manos como si fuera muy obvio.

-¿Oficialmente?- repetí incrédula

-Claro, ya eres la no…

-Emmett, cállate- dijo Edward medio tenso… No dejó que Emmett terminara la frase.

-Pero no le has…- intentó decir Emmett de nuevo.

-CALLATE EMMETT- gritaron Alice y Edward juntos y perfectamente sincronizados.

-Solo decía- dijo levantando sus manos.

-¿De qué me perdí?-dije extrañada-No estoy entendiendo.

-Esteee… ¿Emmett, de que se perdió Bella?- dijo Alice molesta.

-Emm… ¡Ah, ya!- dijo levantando solo un dedo como cuando se le ocurría algo "bueno", según él.- Para ser un miembro oficial de la familia Cullen, tienes que tener un baile melosísimo con el príncipe el día de la fiesta de navidad, además de tener algo con el símbolo de la familia, de lo cual se encarga el príncipe aquí presente… En realidad, ¡Todo lo hace el príncipe!- dijo riendo.

-¿En serio tengo que bailar?- pregunté esperanzada de escuchar una negativa.

-Claro que si- susurró Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

-Eh… ok- dije bajito mientras sentía como mi rostro se calentaba a causa del rubor acumulado en mis mejillas.

-Es genial que Bella se sonroje por todo, hace que todo sea más divertido- dijo Emmett riendo y Edward se unió a sus risas.

-Es cierto- dijo Edward riendo.

-Bueno hermanito- dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros- Necesito arreglar el maquillaje de Bella y luego te la devuelvo- dijo Alice mientras me tomaba de la mano y me separaba de Edward.

-Te espero en el medio de la pista, cenicienta- dijo Edward sonriendome

-Seré la chica del vestido blanco- dije sonriéndole en respuesta.

-¡Ay ya!- dijo Emmett al lado de Edward- Esto está peor que una novela- terminó mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Edward.

-Nos vemos- dijo Alice mientras me hacía entras casi corriendo a la casa, pasamos entre los invitados que bailaban alegremente y subimos casi corriendo las escaleras.

Llegamos a su habitación y adentro nos esperaban Rose y Esme. Ambas estaban muy sonrientes. Era una imagen que asustaba.

-Por favor, no más "makeovers"- dije asustada.

-Tranquila, no es nada de eso- dijo Esme sonriendome maternalmente.

-Ahhh… ¿y que es?- dije ahora nerviosa.

-Una charla de chicas, obvio- dijo Rose.

-Ahhh… ¿Y de que vamos a hablar?- Dije aun nerviosa

-Relájate Bells… solo queríamos disculparnos de nuevo por haberte ocultado que Edward iba a pasar vacaciones con nosotros, y también por haberte hecho sentir mal con nuestro comentarios en clave y esas cosas- dijo Alice dándome un abrazo.

-¡Awww, chicas!- dije- Vengan, abrazo grupal- dije haciéndole señas con mi mano libre a Rose y a Esme para que se unieran a Alice y a mi en un abrazo.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos.

-chicas, ya deberíamos bajar. Dejar a los hombres solos no es una buena idea- dijo Esme riendo.

-Claro, vamos bajando- dijo Alice feliz a mi lado.- Pero primero hay que ponerle el antifaz a Bella, su maquillaje está perfecto, solo necesitaba que subiera- dijo Alice rebotando.

-Hey, pensé que de verdad iban a torturarme de nuevo- dije riendo.

-Para nada- dijo Alice colocando y arreglando el antifaz en mi rostro- estás perfecta, y esta vez no me quiero perder la reacción del príncipe- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

-De acuerdo- dije riendo.

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos las escaleras. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era no tropezar con mis propios pies delante de todas las personas de la fiesta.

Cuando estuve sana y salva en la sala de la casa, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, Emmett había dicho que tenía que bailar y eso no se me daba muy bien que digamos… Aunque pensándolo bien, bailar con Edward hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a caminar hacia el medio de la sala, esperando encontrar a mi príncipe en medio de ésta.

* * *

**Baile con los cuuuullennn :D**

**Yo quieroooo (: Jajajajjaja xD Ya verán por qué lo digoo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

-Bella- dijo Emmett tomándome por la cintura cuando iba caminando medio hipnotizada al medio de la "pista de baile"- El baile para ser una Cullen debe ser con cada Cullen- dijo sonriendome- ya sabes, todos estamos de príncipes y todo eso… También tienes que bailar con el rey antes de bailar con tu principito- terminó riendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con mis ojos completamente abiertos

-En otras palabras… No vas a bailar con Eddy hasta dentro de un buen rato- terminó riendo mientras me hacía dar vueltas como un trompo al ritmo de "Shine On" de David Guetta.

-¿No se suponía que debía bailar con mi príncipe?- pregunté en medio de un ataque de risas por los locos pasos de baile que estaba haciendo Emmett frente a mi. Era lo más gracioso de la vida, una persona enorme, disfrazada de Hércules enmascarado intentando torpemente bailar igual que Chris Brown… ¡Deben imaginárselo!.

-¿Y yo que soy?- dijo señalándose mientras hacía un puherito.

-Tu eres… Tu eres… HÉRCULES- grité muerta de la risa-¡Y ERES UN HÉRCULES CON MALLAS!- chillé señalando sus piernas con mallas de bailarín.

-Muy graciosa Cenicientica- dijo- Pero todavía nos queda otra canción- dijo y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

Bailar con Emmett era lo más divertido, pero eso no me distraía de mi objetivo principal, que era encontrar a Edward en la pista de baile.

Por cada vuelta que daba en los brazos de Emmett, lanzaba miradas por toda la sala. Pude ver a Esme y a Carlisle, también a Alice y a Rose y pude ver a Jasper hablando con Edward al pie de las escaleras… Por un momento mis ojos encontraron los ojos de Edward, éste me regaló una sonrisa de condescendencia y Emmett me hizo girar para quedar dándole la espalda a Edward.

-Pequeña…- me llamó y lo miré sonriéndole.

-Dime Emmy- dije tratando de sonar inocente.

-¡ODIO QUE ME DIGAN EMMY!- gritó y no pude contener el ataque de risa

-¡Lo seeeeeee!- dije entre risas

-Bueno ya- dijo riendo conmigo- Pequeña, nos toca el cambio de parejas… Iré por mi Rose, tu… te quedas aquí quietecita hasta que venga otro Cullen que no es el que te deja loquita y babeando- dijo mientras pellizcaba mis mejillas con sus enormes manos.

-¡Auch, Emmett!- grité medio molesta y medio divertida- ¡Todavía no entiendo como estudias odontología!- dije mientras sobaba mis mejillas con mis manos.

-¡Daaaahh!- dijo moviendo sus manos frente a mi rostro- Gracias a estas hermosuras hemos obtenido buenas calificaciones, así que no te metas con ellas… ¡Hieres sus sentimientos!- dijo mientras acunaba sus manos en su pecho.

-¡Ay Emmett!- dije y arranqué a reír de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya viene mi remplazo- dijo despeinándome un poco

-Alice te va a matar por haberme despeinado- dije tratando de acomodar un poco mi cabello, pero no logré terminar, ya que alguien me tomó por la cintura haciéndome girar.

Tropecé con alguien vestido de verde… mucho verde a decir verdad.

-Lo siento- dijo Jasper riendo un poco- No pensé que fueras tan liviana- dijo y comenzó a reír.

-Wow, quién diría que Peter Pan sabe bailar- dije riendo.

-Eso debería decir yo… quién diría que nuestra Cenicienta odontóloga puede estar tanto tiempo sin tropezarse con sus propios pies- dijo Jasper riendo.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar canciones de merengue de Juan Luis Guerra y los recuerdos inundaron mi mente… Me veía a mi misma, cuando estaba pequeñita, parada sobre los pies de Charlie mientras él decía que estábamos bailando…

-¿De verdad está sonando Juan Luis Guerra y vas a bailar conmigo?- le pregunté a Jasper

-Si está sonando… Al pensó que sería buena idea colocar algo de música que tu escucharías normalmente en una fiesta en tu país…- dijo Jasper sonriendome- Y en cuanto a bailar… prometo que haré mi mejor intento- terminó riendo muy fuerte.

-Gracias Jazz- dije sonriéndole ampliamente- Trataré de no pisarte- dije riendo y él rió conmigo.

-Estaré pendiente para esquivar tus pies entonces- dijo y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de "Como yo" de Juan Luis Guerra.

Reímos durante toda la canción, dimos muchas vueltas y nos equivocamos bailando de vez en cuando, pero nos reíamos y retomábamos el baile… de verdad disfruté mucho bailar con Jasper.

-Hey Jazz- lo llamé luego de un rato de estar riéndonos por "nuestra torpeza unida de danza" como él la había llamado.

-Dime, pequeña- dijo sonriendome

-¿Cómo averiguó Alice lo de la música?- le pregunté ladeando un poco mi rostro.

-Ehhh… bueno, de todas formas te ibas a enterar- dijo y respiró profundo- Alice se ha hecho muy buena amiga de tu mamá, de hecho la llama casi a diario- dijo un poco apenado y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabes algo?- le dije sonriéndole

-Dime- preguntó cuidadoso

-No me sorprende- dije riendo un poco- Era de esperarse que Alice hiciera alguna locura hoy y, para serte sincera, esta me agrada- terminé riendo.

-MENOS MAL- dijo muy alto riendo- De verdad no soportaría otro arranque como el que tuviste en la cocina- dijo mirándome como si estuviera loca por mis cambios de humor…

-Que te puedo decir, soy mujer- dije riendo mientras me encogía de hombros- Ehhh Jazz- lo llamé seria- de verdad lamento mi reacción en la cocina, lo siento- dije a modo de disculpa- no debí gritarles a Alice y a ti, de verdad lo siento- terminé

-Tranquila pequeña, fue una reacción completamente aceptable… Nosotros también te debemos una disculpa por todos los comentarios- dijo sonriendome.

-Bueno, entonces está listo, ya nos disculpamos todos, ¿verdad No novio?- dije riendo y Jasper se unió a mis risas.

-Claro No novia, estamos disculpados- dijo- Bueno Bella, se acabó mi turno… Debo decirte que no le toca a Edward, pero te divertirás mucho bailado con Carlisle, de verdad es un buen bailarín- dijo riendo.

-Espero no pisarlo- dije riendo con él.

Jasper se inclinó como un caballero, besó mi mano y se fue dando brinquitos que me hicieron reír como una loca… "Estos chicos están completamente locos" pensé mientras me giraba, solo para quedar frente a un hombre con capa roja.

-Hola Carlisle, digo, su majestad- dije intentando hacer una reverencia en medio de mi ataque de risas.

-Cenicienta- dijo mientras él también hacía una reverencia- ¿me permite este baile?- dijo colocando una mano frente a mí.

-¿No teme ser pisado?- pregunté bromeando.

-Me arriesgaré para evitar que su tortura continúe- dijo sonriendome mientras le entregaba mi mano.

En este momento el tipo de música había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era Juan Luis Guerra, ahora sonaba algo muy parecido a un vals, pero no lograba identificar la canción ni el artista… solo sé que estaba bailando con Carlisle y el simple hecho que se sintiera como si estuviera bailando con mi papá me sorprendía muchísimo.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- dije sonriéndole- se que solo lo conozco desde hace unos días, pero no sabe cuánto se parece a mi papá… de verdad muchísimas gracias por todo- terminé y podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

-Siento lo mismo Bella, ya eres una más de mis hijas… Tanto como Alice o Rose… Aunque eres mucho más tranquila que ellas- terminó riendo- me alegro mucho que hayas llegado a mi familia, haces muy felices a mis hijos… sobre todo a Edward- dijo sonriendome y sentí como inmediatamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron- ¡Wow Emmett tiene razón!- exclamó de repente Carlisle- ¡Te sonrojas fácilmente!- dijo muy alto sonriendome.

-Sí, eso dicen todos- dije mirando al suelo.

-Relájate, se ve adorable- dijo sonriendome como lo hacía Charlie.- Ya veo porqué Edward se preocupa tanto por ti… ¿Sabes?, de verdad te quiere, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto y de esa manera- dijo Carlisle.

-Yo también lo quiero muchísimo… a veces creo que lo quiero más de lo que el me quiere a mi- dije bajito, pero Carlisle me escuchó de todas maneras.

-Bueno, eso sería un gran tema de conversación… Y deberías utilizarlo, ya que mi turno de baile, o de torturarte, ha terminado… ¿Porqué no miras para allá?- Dijo Carlisle mientras me indicaba con un dedo la dirección a la que debía mirar.

Giré mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Edward, me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y tenía una guitarra en sus manos.

-Deberías salir, creo que quiere hablar contigo- me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por todo, de nuevo- dije mientras lo abrazaba y luego salía corriendo a donde estaba Edward.

De verdad corrí entre la gente que estaba en la pista de baile, pero milagrosamente y para mi suerte, llegué sin ningún tropiezo al pie de las escaleras.

-Hola- dije bajito, sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Me acompañas arriba un minuto?- preguntó sonriendome de lado.

-Claro- dije.

Edward tomó mi mano entre la suya y subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la casa. Entramos a su habitación y vi que los grandes ventanales de ésta estaban abiertos y simulaban una especie de banquito donde aparentemente nos íbamos a sentar.

Giré mi rostro al estéreo que había en el cuarto y me sorprendí al ver la hora, eran las 2:30am y no tenía nada de sueño.

-Wow, si que es tarde… bueno, o temprano, todo depende de cómo lo veas- dije nerviosa.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó Edward divertido a mi espalda.

-No- dije sin voltearme

-Si estás nerviosa- dijo y me abrazó por la espalda- me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa- terminó, besó mi mejilla y me soltó.

Me giré rápidamente para encontrarme a un Edward sin sombrero y sin máscara… Su cabello revuelto estaba un poco más largo de lo que lo recordaba y su expresión era lo más lindo que había visto en mi vida.

-Wow, está más largo- dije cuando me acerqué a él y pasé una de mis manos por su cabello broncíneo.

-Si… tengo tiempo sin cortarlo- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No lo hagas… se ve genial- dije sonriéndole.

-Bella, quiero mostrarte algo que aprendí en Harvard- dijo sin dejar de mirarme- siéntate aquí conmigo, por favor- dijo sentándose en el mueble de cuero negro que estaba frente al ventanal abierto.

-Claro- dije mientras me sentaba con el chico de mis sueños, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Uyyyy (babeando) Edward con el cabello un poco más largo, que dicen? Uuuuuffff…. xD**

**Nos leemoooos :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

-Esto es algo en lo que estuve trabajando prácticamente desde que me fui a Harvard… claro, en los ratos libres- dijo sonriendome mientras tomaba la guitarra que había dejado antes sobre el sofá.

-Me encantaría escucharte- dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

-No soy muy bueno todavía- dijo Edward sonrojándose un poco.

-Tranquilo, quiero escucharte, príncipe enmascarado que ya no tiene máscara- dije sonriéndole

-De acuerdo, mi linda princesa- dijo sonrojándose más.- Espero que te guste- dijo y comenzó a tocar la guitarra como nunca antes la había escuchado.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know _

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

La mejor canción que alguien había cantado alguna vez en esta vida me la estaba dedicando en este momento Edward a mí… Estaba completamente sin palabras.

Edward había terminado de tocar la guitarra y me miraba con una sonrisa de lado y ojos realmente preocupados.

-Bella- me llamó.

-Ed.. Edward eso fue realmente hermoso, gracias- dije a punto de llorar.

-Gracias a ti por escucharla… Me han estado matando los nervios toda la noche pensando que tal vez no te gustaría la canción.- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Me encantó- dije acercándome más a sus labios- ¿Pero sabes que me gustaría más?- le dije muy cerca de sus labios.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si me muestras?- dijo sonriendome.

Me acerqué más a sus labios y… se me ocurrió una nueva idea. Mientras más me acercaba a los labios de Edward él iba cerrando sus ojos, realmente quería besarlo, pero el plan diabólico estilo Alice Cullen que se había formado en mi mente me hizo reaccionar.

-Tal vez luego- dije cuando estuve extremadamente cerca de sus labios y me separé de golpe.

-¡Hey!- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de los que le había hecho- ¡eso no se vale!- dijo tomándome por el brazo con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria haciéndome caer sobre su pecho en el sofá.

Nuestros rostros quedaron solo a escasos centímetros y ambos teníamos nuestros ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

-Creo que esto no estaba dentro de los planes- dije sonrojándome.

-No me quejo- dijo Edward sonriendome y moviendo sus manos de mis brazos a mi cintura y yo apoyé mis manos en su pecho.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a bailar?- pregunté con tono de diversión.

-¿Qué te dijeron los locos de mi familia que te tenían riendo como loca?- me dijo cambiando el tema…

-Que para ser OFICIALMENTE una Cullen, tenía que bailar con cada uno de los chicos Cullen- dije resaltando la palabra clave, oficialmente.- y que debía tener algo que me identificara como parte de la familia- agregué

-Mmmm… Con que eso dijeron- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- pregunté al ver que la conversación no iba a avanzar mucho si seguíamos así.

-Que creo que debemos hacerle caso a mi familia en ese caso- dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro- Si nos levantamos, ¿Me concedes un baile cenicienta?- preguntó Edward como un caballero de verdad, como todo un príncipe.

-Me encantaría bailar con usted, príncipe- dije mientras comencé a levantar.

Cuando estuvimos de pie los dos, Edward colocó sus manos en mi cintura y comenzamos a balancearnos.

-Edward, no hay música- comenté al mismo tiempo que reía levemente.

-No me había dado cuenta- susurró en mi oído- pero ya lo arreglo- dijo y no se como sucedió, pero su equipo de sonido comenzó a sonar con música sólo para nosotros… Aparentemente la fiesta ya había terminado, porque lo único que escuchaba eran las palabras de Edward en mi oído y la suave música con la que se llenaba toda la habitación.

Bailamos un rato, yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward y él me abrazaba como si no me quisiera soltar nunca.

-¿Te dije que te ves hermosa esta noche Cenicienta?- dijo Edward luego de un rato en el que sólo bailamos en un cómodo silencio.

-La verdad, no me acuerdo- dije sin levantar mi rostro de su pecho- pero es lindo que me lo digas.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de decirte lo hermosa que eres Bella- dijo Edward con tal devoción que levanté mi rostro con la sorpresa marcada en mis ojos y mis mejillas completamente sonrojadas.-Aunque… te verías mejor sin ese antifaz- dijo Edward pasando sus manos de mi cintura a mi rostro.

Deliberadamente lento, Edward retiró el antifaz que hacía juego con mi vestido. Cada vez que él me tocaba sentía las mismas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, eran como millones de cosquillas o mariposas que se arremolinaban en mi estómago, que me hacían sonreír como una tonta, una tonta enamorada.

-Gracias- dije bajito cuando pude recuperar mi aliento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward acercando su rostro al mío

-Por todo, por hacerme reír, por hacerme llorar, por decirme que soy linda… por todo- dije viendo directamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sabes que tengo miedo de decirte lo que siento Bella, yo me arriesgué hace tres meses a perder tu cariño y me di cuenta que eso es lo que me mantiene con vida, es algo que realmente me da miedo perder… El saber que cada vez que te mire me cas a corresponder con una sonrisa, con una mueca, con una lágrima, con lo que sea, me da la fuerza necesaria para pasar mis días felices- Dijo Edward acercándome más a su cuerpo y agachando un poco su rostro para que nuestras miradas siguieran conectadas.

-Carlisle me dijo que yo era la razón de tu sonrisa… Tienes que saber que tu eres la razón de la mía.- Dije sonriéndole mientras sentía como mis mejillas se ponían completamente rojas- Hace algún tiempo, Alice me dijo que en algún momento de mi vida me iba a arriesgar a amar completa y locamente de alguien, y ese alguien eres tu, Edward- dije e inmediatamente los labios de Edward estuvieron sobre los míos.

Fue un beso lento, pero realmente dulce… El tipo de beso que le das a la persona que realmente amas luego de un tiempo sin estar el uno con el otro.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Edward entre besos.

Yo lo único que hacía era reír suavemente y aprovechar al máximo este beso.

-Creo que deberías ir a cambiarte el vestido y ponerte tu pijama- dijo Edward cundo dejo de besarme.

-Ehhh… bueno, si, eso haré- dije un poco confundida por el cambio extremo de conversación.

-yo también me cambiaré, pero primero voy a ver si abajo necesitan ayuda con algo- dijo Edward besando mi frente.

-Está bien- dije y salí de su cuarto, aún muy confundida pero verdaderamente cansada.

Entré a mi habitación, la cual quedaba al otro lado del pasillo del tercer piso, frente a la habitación de Edward, busqué mi pijama y comencé a pelear con el vestido y el peinado que Alice y Rose me habían hecho.

Cuando pude terminar con todo, amarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me acosté sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Unos tenues golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar de golpe.

-Adelante- dije con voz ronca a causa del cansancio

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó Edward cuando entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-No, acabo de terminar de pelear con el vestido- dije señalando el enorme vestido blanco que estaba colgando sobre el sillón del cuarto- y antes de eso peleé un rato con mi cabello- dije sonriéndole al chico que se encontraba de pie frente a mi cama con un pantalón de pijama y una franela blanca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿Porqué no pediste ayuda?- preguntó sonriendome de lado

-Pensé que todos estaban abajo recogiendo o algo así- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ya todos están en sus habitaciones… De hecho, bajé y solo mis padres estaban abajo, terminando de arreglar las cosas en la cocina, ya la sala estaba completamente acomodada y ni rastros de la fiesta- dijo Edward sentándose en la cama.

-¿En serio?- dije abriendo mis ojos como platos- Bueno, es de esperarse de Alice- dije y terminé con un bostezo.

-Estás cansada- afirmó Edward- Deberías acostarte- terminó.

-Eso creo- dije bostezando de nuevo.

Edward se acostó a mi lado y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, lentamente sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mi mientras Edward acariciaba mi cabello.

Esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios entre los brazos de Edward.

* * *

**:D No se que poner.. este capi me gusta C:**

**Jejejeje…**

**Nos leemos!**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Mis sueños fueron tranquilos… Muy tranquilos, ni recuerdo que soñé. Solo sé que fue la mejor noche de sueño de mi vida.

Respiré profundo y comencé a estirarme. Ya estaba despierta, pero la pereza me ganaba y no quería abrir mis ojos. Traté de girar sobre mis costados, pero tropecé con algo… o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada, mezclando mi nombre con el de la película de Disney.

-Mmmmm- fue lo único que dije mientras me acomodaba sobre el pecho de Edward dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

-Veo que no es bueno que andes de fiesta prácticamente toda la noche Bella, luego no te puedes ni levantar- dijo Edward riendo un poco y abrí mis ojos.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierto?- pregunté con voz patosa.

-Mmmm… Desde hace unos 20 minutos más o menos, estaba esperando que tu despertaras- dijo sonriendome mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.- Buenos días Cenicienta- dijo y besó tiernamente mi frente.

-Buenos días príncipe- dije sonriéndole- ¿Qué hay planeado para hoy?- dije revolviéndome entre las sabanas y sentándome en el medio de la cama.

Edward cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y me miró de forma divertida.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Tu cabello, se ve gracioso- dijo sonriendome ampliamente – Es tu look natural- terminó riendo.

-Muy gracioso Eddie, me gustaría que pudieras ver tu cabello- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba al armario, dentro del cual se ocultaba un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Abrí la puerta y vi mi reflejo, mi cabello realmente estaba enmarañado; amarrado todavía en la cola de caballo, pero tenía mechones por todos lados… ¡me parecía a medusa!.

Me volteé a la cama, donde Edward estaba sentado tratando de contener la risa.

-No te atrevas- dije mientras caminaba al baño en busca de un peine para tratar de hacer algo por mi cabello.

Cuando regresé al cuarto, Edward estaba frente al espejo peleando con su cabello.

-¡HA!- exclamé cuando lo ví ahí.- ¿Quién tiene un "bad hair day" ahora?- pregunté colocando mis manos sobre mi cintura mientras tenía una mueca se autosuficiencia por mi comentario en mi cara.

-Pues creo que tu sola… Normalmente mi cabello se queda así, no logro ganarle nunca- dijo mientras se reía a rienda suelta.

-No es justo que yo sea la única que deba pelear con mi cabello en las mañanas- dije bajito, pero de todas formas Edward me escuchó y se rió más fuerte que antes.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Alice entrando al cuarto- creo que se levantaron de buen humor por aquí, ¿no?- terminó Alice al ver que su hermano estaba riéndose muy fuerte… en realidad, se burlaba de mi.

-Hey, yo también me quiero reír- dijo Emmett, entrando también al cuarto.

-¿Acaso es el día de hacer una reunión en el cuarto de Bella?- pregunté moleta y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, en realidad vinimos a ver si estaban despiertos, y como están despiertos vinimos a decirles…- comenzó Jasper.

-¡BUENOS DIAS DORMILONES!- gritaron todos en medio de risas.

Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado con las bocas abiertas y con los ojos como platos debido a la locura que teníamos frente a nosotros. Cuatro chicos estaban riéndose como niños a causa de su "travesura".

-No lo entiendo- dije en voz alta- ¿De verdad son tu familia Edward?- dije girándome para giñarle un ojo a Edward para que entendiera lo que quería hacer. Inmediatamente él se levantó y se puso a mi lado.

-Por desgracia si… aunque he pensado seriamente que tal vez soy adoptado y los genes que ellos tienen no los llevo en mi interior- dijo en tono serio, pero podía ver como su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de las risas que estaba conteniendo.

Emmett, Alice, Rose y Jasper se habían quedado callados y nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE CON LA PEQUEÑA BELLA?- le gritó Emmett a Edward al ver que no me estaba riendo -¡YA NO ES DIVERTIDA! ¡YO QUIERO A LA BELLA DIVERTIDA!- gritó mucho y hasta ahí llegó mi autocontrol.

Me reí tanto por la expresión de la cara de Emmett que no me había dado cuenta que todos estaban riendo conmigo, hasta Emmett.

-Bueno, ya!¡- dije intentando calmarme.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso Bella?- preguntó Emmett haciendo pucherito- De verdad creí que el agudo de Edward te había cambiado por una chica súper aburrida y cara dura.- terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me cambió por nadie- dije como toda una adulta, sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno chicos, en realidad a lo que vinimos fue a decirles que hoy tendremos un mega maratón de películas en la sala con Esme y con Carlisle al final de la tarde- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Y como a penas son las 11 de la mañana, tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa hasta que sean las 6- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Todo, menos un makeover- dije apenas ella terminó de hablar.

-¡Beeeellaaa, no me quites mi diversión!- chilló Alice.

-Lo siento, hoy de verdad no quiero una transformación completa- dije sonriéndole- Tal vez Jasper pudiera ayudarte en eso- dije sonriéndole malignamente a Jasper, quién me veía con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

-No creo que Jazz quiera una transformación, Bella- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno- dije poniéndome una mano en mi barbilla- tal vez la quieras tu- afirme y Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos.

-Siiii Emmett, no te he hecho una transformación desde que estábamos en preparatoria- gritó Alice a mi lado.

Alice salió corriendo y tomó a Emmett del brazo. El se volteó y pude leer en sus labios un "Me las voy a cobrar" y luego una sonrisa.

-Creo que mejor voy a ayudar a Emmett- dijo Rose sonriendome- Esto va a ser interesante- dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Deberían bajar a desayunar, ya está todo servido- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y también salió de la habitación.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio. Miré a Edward y él tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Me acompañas?- dijo mientras me tendía su mano.

-Me encantaría- dije tomando su mano y bajamos así hasta la cocina.

En ella había gran variedad de muffins de chocolate y panqueques fríos con muchos tipos de aderezo.

-Wow- dije viendo la mesa- creo que exageraron- terminé riendo mientras me sentaba y picoteaba uno de los deliciosos muffins que estaban en la mesa.

-Alice y Rose dijeron que te gustaban los muffins de chocolate- dijo de repente Esme, a la cual no escuché entrar en la cocina y me sorprendí bastante- Buenos días dormilones- dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Ríete mamá, ya sé que escuchaste el escándalo de aquellos locos- dijo Edward mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Esme.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo Esme riendo- de verdad pensé que no eran capaces, pero creo que me equivoqué- terminó riendo un poco apenada Esme.

-No hay problema Esme- dije riendo con ella- Fue… Interesante- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras veía a Edward.

-Bueno, los dejo para que desayunen, deben tener mucho de qué hablar- dijo Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward, luego uno a mí y salió de la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me preguntó Edward.

-Claro- respondí con una sonrisa.

Edward sirvió jugo en dos vasos y se sentó conmigo en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Te parece si hacemos el desayuno interesante?- preguntó divertido.

-Depende- dije a la defensiva.

-No seas aguafiestas Bella- dijo guiñándome un ojo.- vamos a jugar "Piedra, papel o tijeras" y el que gane puede hacer cualquier pregunta que quiera- dijo sonriendo.

-Ahhhh- dije respirando de nuevo.- Esta bien- dije mientras mordía mi desayuno.

-Bueno- Dijo Edward mientras ponía sus manos en posición y yo me apresuraba a hacer lo mismo.- "Piedra, papel o Tijeras, uno, dos, tres"- dijo y ambos sacamos nuestras opciones.

Yo había sacado una muy confiada piedra, pero Edward había sacado papel.

-Papel le gana a piedra- dijo sonriendome- gané- terminó.

-Aggg!- dije, nunca fui buena para este juego- Pregunta- dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ummm… dejame pensar- dijo- Ya se, ¿te sorprendiste que yo fuera el príncipe?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Respiré profundo y luego contesté.

-Sorprendentemente, no- dije riendo un poco.- De alguna manera creo que me lo esperaba.-terminé.

-Ufff, que bueno saberlo- dijo riendo. Obviamente él haría lo que sea para que yo sonriera, y lo estaba logrando, tenía una sonrisa de enamorada en mi rostro que esperaba que nunca se fuera.

-Bueno, ya, siguiente ronda- dije acomodándome-"Piedra, papel o Tijeras, uno, dos, tres"- dije y saqué mi mano.

Esta vez Edward había sacado tijeras, pero yo volví a sacar piedra.

-Piedra rompe tijera- dije sonriendo mucho- gane.

-Bueno, te toca preguntar- dijo riendo conmigo.

-¿Hace cuantos días llegaste y donde te estabas quedando?- pregunté una doble pregunta, debía aprovechar que había ganado esta ronda.

-Esas son dos preguntas, pero por ser tan linda, las responderé ambas- dijo riendo- Llegué a Forks hace dos días y me he estado quedando aquí, en mi casa- Dijo Edward.

Un momento…. ¿Cómo que había llegado hace dos días y se había estado quedando a unos dos metros de mí y yo no lo había visto? ¿Tendría que ver Edward con el hecho que hablara sola el día que me cambié en su habitación? ¿o con el hecho que Esme palideciera cuando vio algo tras de mí en la cocina?.

Tal vez, pero debía esperar a la siguiente ronda para conseguir la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS :) El mejor juego para decidir quien tiene el control remoto del televisor de la sala en una tarde lluviosa...**

**Muajajaja hago trampas y siempre gano xD (Mis hermanos no lo saben, así que shhhh)**

**Bella ya se imagina algooo :D Vamos Bella! teamBellaaa! xD Soy una vende patria, soy team Bellward xD**

**Bueh... ya basta de mis tonterías mañaneras (son las 11:30 am en mi casita bonita :D)**

**Nos leems ahoritaaa :) (k)**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

-¿Bella, Bella?- preguntaba Edward agitando su mano frente a mi rostro. Parpadeé un par de veces y volví a mirarlo- ¿En qué pensabas? Parecía como si te hubiera perdido por unos segundos- terminó con una mirada preocupada pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo siento, me desconecté un tiempito- dije sonriéndole- ¿Seguimos?- pregunté.

-Claro, tengo que preguntarte tantas cosas- dijo sonriendo.

-"Piedra, papel o tijera, un, dos, tres"- dije y saqué.

Esta vez Edward había sacado piedra y yo papel.

-Papel envuelve piedra- dije victoriosa.

-Te dejé ganar- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Si, claro!- dije riendo- Ahora…- dije pensando cuidadosamente mi pregunta, seguramente no volvería a ganar, por lo que de la siguiente pregunta depende mi vida- ¿Cómo es posible que no te había visto sino hasta anoche y llevas dos días aquí? –pregunté. Lo sé, tal vez debí haber preguntado si era él el que me estuvo espiando o si fue a él al que Esme vio en la cocina, pero quería saber esto también.

-Ehhh… no ha sido fácil- dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso. – Todos colaboraron- dijo sonriendome.

-Quiero saber cómo lo hiciste- dije haciendo presión.

-Bella, lamento decirte que eres un poco "caída de la mata"- dijo Alice entrando a la cocina, interrumpiendo mi plan de "poner nervioso a Edward para que me diga lo que quiero escuchar"- Cada vez que mi querido hermanito estaba en la casa, nosotros te sacábamos de donde estuvieras y te movíamos de lugar para que no tropezaras con él. Aunque todo casi se daña cuando "accidentalmente" entró a su habitación a buscar no se qué cosa y tú estabas buscando algo de ropa en su armario o cuando estabas en la cocina con Esme y él entro… ¡a Esme casi se le sale el corazón por la boca!- dijo Alice tan rápido que solo me dio tiempo de sonreír. Al fin Alice había dicho algo que era completamente lo que necesitaba escuchar… ¡EDWARD ERA EL ESPIA!

-Gracias Alice, ya le dijiste todo lo que seguramente Bella quería escuchar y dañaste nuestro intenso juego de "Piedra, papel o tijeras"- dijo Edward molesto.

-Ups- dijo Alice- De todas formas ya nos estábamos fastidiando de escuchar sus "Piedra, papel o tijeras" desde la sala… ¿Saben que hablan muy fuerte?- dijo sonriéndonos y luego salió de la cocina.

Edward me miraba molesto y yo solo sonreía. Era raro, pero no me sorprendía mucho que haya sido él mi espía por esos dos días…

-Bella, dime en qué estás pensando… ¡y no me digas que no es nada, porque tu sonrisa te delata!- terminó frustrado.

-Lo siento- dije riendo un poco- es solo que…- Iba a decir que no me sorprendía, pero quería averiguar otra cosa más… "caliente"- ¿Qué te parece mi ropa interior?- pregunté sonriendo mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas se iban calentando.

-Ehhh… Es muy sexy… Ehhh… ¿qué?- Dijo Edward ahogándose con su saliva y reacción inmediata, comencé a reír tan fuerte que tuve que sostener mi estómago que había comenzado a dolerme mucho a causa de las carcajadas.

-¡Bella te atrapó querido Eddie!- dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina y riéndose conmigo.

Detrás de él entraron todos los chicos y todos estaban casi tan privados de la risa como yo. Edward parecía un tomate de lo rojo que logré que se pusiera. "Bien, punto para Bella" pensé mientras intentaba calmarme.

Costó algunos minutos para que todos dejáramos de reírnos.

-¿Ya se burlaron lo suficiente de mi?- preguntó Edward molesto.- Porque si es así, me voy.- dijo y se levantó de la silla, dejándonos a todos con las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté viendo a todos.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poquitín al reírnos de mi querido hermano- dijo Alice sonriendo- Pero creo que lo que más le dolió fue que tu lo supiste antes de que él te lo dijera- terminó Alice con una sonrisa mucho más grande en su rostro.

-¿Qué supe?- dije sin entender, a veces ellos lograban confundirme tanto.

-¡Que te estuvo espiando!- chilló Rose a mi lado- El pobre chico no aguantó dos días sin verte y le tocó hacer una de "misión imposible" para poder estar cerca de ti, a pesar que tú no te diste cuenta- dijo Rose.

-Pobre Edward, en serio, pero… ¡su cara valía millones!- dijo Jasper riendo ligeramente.

-¡No se como lo haces Bella!- dijo Emmett rodeando mis hombros con su enorme brazo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté

-¡Hacer que Edward se ponga de ese color tu sola!- gritó a mi lado- Solo se pone así cuando está contigo- terminó riendo.

-Emmett, que bruto eres- bufó Rosalie- Se pone asi con ella, porque le gusta, daaah!- exclamó y yo me quedé fría.

Ya Edward me había dicho en algún momento que yo había cambiado su vida, nos hemos besado algunas veces, pero no recuerdo si alguna vez el me había dicho que yo le gustaba.

-Bueno familia, tenemos que ir a bañarnos y a arreglarnos, esta tarde es tarde en familia y quiero que todos estemos presentables- dijo Alice mientras nos sacaba a todos de la cocina.

Subí directo a mi habitación en el tercer piso de la casa Cullen, de la habitación de Edward salía una suave música, Debussy. No quise entrar a ver si estaba bien en ese momento, por lo que me metí corriendo a mi habitación a bañarme.

Con el agua caliente mis músculos se relajaron y logré pensar claramente. Cuando terminara de bañarme y arreglarme, iría a ver si Edward estaba bien.

Salí de la ducha y fui al armario, me puse mi ropa interior y busqué una camisa blanca Vans que había comprado antes de venir a Forks y me coloqué unos jeans negros y unos Converse rojos. Estaba cómoda con mi ropa y sabía que a Alice no le importaría un día sin tacones de 10 o más cm.

Me encerré en el baño para secar mi cabello, cuando logré hacerlo, me gustó el resultado. No estaba completamente liso, pero las ondas habían quedado muy lindas.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño me encontré con la peor imagen que alguien puede imaginarse… Alice y Rose me veían con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, esas que dicen "Sabemos algo que tú no sabes y no te vamos a decir". Realmente, me quedé petrificada en la puerta del baño.

-Me gusta tu cabello Bella- dijo Alice levantándose y luego acercándose a mi- Se ve natural- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y la ropa no está nada mal. Es una combinación entre "sporty" y "chic"- dijo Rose mientras me veía de arriba abajo- perfecto para una tarde de cine en familia- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque creo que también puede combinarse con unos Jimmy Choo rojos que compré ayer- dijo Alice parándose frente a mi, evaluando mis zapatos.

-Alice, muchas gracias… Pero de verdad estoy cómoda con ésta ropa tal y como me la puse- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Cierto Al, esos zapatos se los podemos poner para otra ocasión- dijo Rose sonriendo malignamente. Solo dios sabía que ocasión sería esa.

-Bueno Bella- dijo Alice mirándome igual que Rose.- ¿Para qué te arreglaste sin que nosotras tuviéramos que pelear contigo?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Yo… Emmm… Yo no quería pelear con ustedes- terminé fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si claro, y mi segundo nombre es Edward- exageró Alice- Por favor Bella, no me mientas, no te sale bien- terminó Alice.

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él de una vez, por lo que escuché, todavía está en su habitación- dijo Rose señalando la puerta de mi habitación, en sentido a la de Edward.

-¿Cómo se enteran de todo lo que quiero hacer?- pregunté sonriéndoles

-Intuición femenina y sobre todo te conocemos como si fueras nuestra hermanita- dijo Rose.

-Anda, Edward no debe tardar en terminar de frustrarse a si mismo, es tan típico de él- dijo Alice moviendo sus bracitos teatralmente.

-Gracias chicas- dije saliendo de mi habitación.

Caminé hasta la puerta de Edward y todavía salía una suave música de ella. Como la puerta estaba medio abierta, decidí entrar en silencio.

Edward estaba acostado en su sofá con un cojín en su rostro. Se veía realmente tierno cuando estaba frustrado. Caminé hasta llegar a su lado y me arrodillé en la alfombra para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Dudé al principio, pero luego comencé a deslizar delicadamente mi mano sobre su cabello. A pesar que éste parecía que tenía vida propia, era realmente suave y sedoso. No me había fijado, pero Edward se había cambiado de ropa.

-Me gusta tu cabello- susurré. Ya sabía que Edward se había dado cuenta que era yo, porque una sonrisa traviesa estaba adornando sus labios, desde que coloqué mi mano en su cabello.

-Y a mí me gustas tú- dijo Edward mientras retiraba el cojín de sus ojos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Le gusto a Edward Cullen!

Inmediatamente me encontré con los ojos más hermosos que había visto y luego, no sé cómo, me estaba besando.

* * *

**Uyyyy... intenso :D**

**Hehehehehe, ya Edward está avanzando :D Soy tan feliiiiz xD**

**Bueno, queda un capi por hoy, así que... nos leemos ahí!**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Edward me besaba cariñosamente, no era un beso intenso, solo un beso donde quedaba claro lo que él había dicho anteriormente, que yo le gustaba.

-Wow- dije cuando Edward se separó de mí.- y yo que venía a ver si estabas bien- dije riendo un poco.

-Ahora que llegaste, estoy mucho mejor que bien- dijo colocando su cabeza en su mano y volteándose para quedar más cómodo.

A todas estás Edward no se había movido del sofá y yo seguía arrodillada en la alfombra.

-Disculpa por haber hecho que todos se rieran, lo siento- dijo bajando mi vista a la alfombra, como si eso fuera más interesante que Edward.

-Eso no fue lo que me molestó- dijo y con su mano libre, levantó mi rostro.- Lo que me molestó fue que hayan dañado mi juego…

-¿En serio?- lo interrumpí incrédula

-Si, de verdad, no sabes lo linda que te vez cuando piensas en la pregunta que te pueda dar más respuestas de algo. Y cuando recibes la respuesta, por tu cara cruzan millones de preguntas nuevas y es algo que no pienso perderme de nuevo- dijo y luego tocó mi nariz con su dedo. Mi rostro debía estar totalmente rojo en este momento.

-¿Entonces no te molestó mi comentario de mi ropa interior?- dije sonriendo, ya estaba roja, así que un sonrojo sobre un sonrojo no cuenta ¿no?.

-Esteee… ese solo me tomó "fuera de base"- dijo sonrojándose. Se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

-Emmett dice que solo te sonrojas conmigo, me alegra tener esa influencia sobre ti- dije riendo.

-¿A si? – Dijo levantando una ceja- ¿Y qué influencia tengo yo sobre ti?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Se paró y me ayudo a levantarme. Colocó sus manos en mi espalda baja y me pegó a su cuerpo y acercó lentamente nuestros rostros. Mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate y mi respiración estaba entrecortada. Edward nunca me había abrazado de esta manera, y siendo sincera, me molestaba que nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.- Creo que ya se que influencia tengo sobre ti- dijo muy cerca de mis labios- y me agrada ser el único capaz de dejarte sin habla, aunque sea por unos segundo- dijo sonriendo de lado. ¿Cómo hace para que sus labios se pongan de esa manera tan tierna, pero a la vez tan sexy?

Estaba embobada, lo admito. Es difícil no embobarse cuando un chico tan lindo como Edward te decía este tipo de cosas.

-¿Ahora si te quedaste muda, Bella?- preguntó todavía con su sonrisa torcida.

-Para nada Eddie, solo estaba pensando cómo haces para tener esa sonrisa- dije muy segura de mis palabras. Edward no podía enterarse de mi total embobamiento por su sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me molesta que tú me digas Eddie- dijo acercándose más a mis labios.

-Lo se, solo lo digo porque me gusta como suena, Eddie- dije rozando mis labios con los suyos.

Edward finalmente inclinó un piquito más su cabeza e hizo más profundo el beso. Esta vez si que me sentía como en las nubes. No sentía el piso bajo mis zapatos, literalmente, Edward me había cargado y ahora mis pies flotaban en el aire.

-Wow- dijo cuando dejó de besarme, pero no me bajó al suelo.

-Esa es mi palabra.- dije riendo.

-TORTOLITOOS- gritó Emmett abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Edward como si nada.- Ups- dijo al vernos a Edward y a mí- Hermanito, se que la pequeña es pequeña, pero tampoco es para que la cargues- dijo riendo.

-Muy gracioso Emmett, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Edward mientras me soltaba cuidadosamente en el suelo, pero sin soltarme, ya que había colocado su mano en mi cintura.

-Alice dijo que sería buen momento para interrumpirlos, son las 4 y ya van a llegar Carlisle y Esme- dijo moviendo sus cejas.

-No estábamos haciendo nada- dije poniéndome roja y haciendo puchero.

-Eso no lo sé pequeña- dijo riendo- ¿quién sabe?- dijo abriendo sus manos teatralmente.

-¡AAAARG, EMMETT!- grite muuuy avergonzada.

-¿Ahora eres pirata?- preguntó riendo y haciendo una mueca como pirata.

-Emmett, déjala- dijo Edward un sonando un poco molesto, pero también divertido.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a la sala. Alice quiere escoger los DVD's antes que lleguen papá y mamá- dijo Sonriendo.

-Ok- dije y comencé a caminar.

-No tan rápido pequeña- dijo parándome en la puerta.- ¿Te acuerdas que me iba a vengar?- dijo Emmett en tono maligno.

-¡Ay no, ay no, no, no!- dije mientras Emmett me levantaba y me cargaba por encima de su hombro- ¡EDWARD CULLEN AYUDAME!- grité al ver que él estaba muerto de la risa.

-¡SI LA AYUDAS, TE CARGO A TI TAMBIEN!- gritó Emmett mientras salía corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN, SI ME CAIGO, MUERES!- grité al ver que corría más rápido.

-¡Que miedo me das pequeñaaaa!- gritó Emmett.

Me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la sala y Emmett me soltó de golpe en el sofá. Revoté varias veces y si no es por Jasper, termino de trasero en el piso.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN, MORIRÁS!- grité cuando Jasper logró ponerme de pie.- ¡Y TU, EDWARD CULLEN MORIRÁS TAMBIÉN!.

-¿¡Y yo porqué!- preguntó al pie de las escaleras.

-¡POR NO AYUDARME!- grité histérica.

-Ya Bella, cálmate- dijo Jasper a mi lado, y no se como, comencé a tranquilizarme.

-Bueno- dijo Alice dando brinquitos alrededor del enorme televisor de la sala.- Ya vimos casi todas las de miedo, solo nos falta "Saw VI", que es algo vieja y "Pesadilla en la calle Elm" que ya la vi, pero no todos la han visto- dijo mostrando las dos películas.

-Yo quiero ver Saw- dijo Rosalie- Entre lo que me de asco y lo que me de miedo, prefiero el asco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Miedosa- dijo Jasper riéndose- Yo voto por Pesadilla en la calle Elm

-Yo apoyo a Rose- dijo Emmett, parándose al lado de Rose.

-Yo puedo ver cualquiera- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Yo opino igual que Alice- dijo Edward.

Oh, oh… Ahora si estaba perdida.

-Bella, es tu decisión- dijo Alice sonriendo. Seguramente ella sabía lo que iba a escoger y por eso estaba tan feliz.

-No he visto ninguna… Pero apesto con las películas de terror, así que prefiero ver Saw VI- dije y hubo algunas quejas y también algunos gritos de victoria.

-Bueno, bueno, esta no va a ser la primera película, así que elijamos otras- dijo Alice muy feliz al lado del gran estante donde tenían millones de DVD'S.

-Yo prefiero no escoger- dije, pero al parecer ninguno me escuchó, ya que todos estaban peleando por escoger la película que quería.

Me senté en el sofá en posición de indio y sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado y me abrazaba.

-Lo siento- dijo Edward.

-Ni lo menciones- dije riendo un poco- creo que sobre actué un poco- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ven- dijo Edward indicándome que me acostara sobre su pecho y así lo hice.

-Sabes, eres muy cómodo- dije una vez que mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward y él me rodeaba con sus brazos. Parecía como si fuéramos piezas de rompecabezas, encajábamos uno en el otro perfectamente, por eso era tan cómodo.

-Me encantaría poder quedarme así contigo siempre- dijo y besó mi frente.

-Deberías intentarlo- dije sonriéndole.

-Ya par de melosos, ya escogimos la primera película, y mejor la ponemos de una vez, no vaya a ser que pase lo de la habitación de Edward- dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas.

-¡EMMETT!- gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Todos en la sala rieron y se colocaron en los sofás mientras Alice colocaba la primera película de la tarde, "¿Donde están los Morgan?", una comedia romántica. Esto sería muy divertido.

Todos se sentaron con sus novios, pero yo me sentía muy afortunada de estar en el sillón con Edward abrazándome y besando mi frente prácticamente a cada segundo.

* * *

**Aaaaarrrg! Yooohooo, yooohooo, pirata siempre seeeer (8)! **

**Jajajajajajaja xD Bella tiene complejos de tomate/pirata xD!**

**Y Edward aún no se anima a nadaaa :S Es como para pegarle xD No no, no le pegaría nuuuunca (k)!**

**Bueno chicas, hasta aquí por hoy :D**

**Mañana son los últimos dos capis de ARRIESGÁNDOME!**

**espero que hayan disfrutado los capis de hoy, nos leemos mañanaaa (k)!**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

La película fue graciosísima, desde que comenzó hasta que terminó no pude parar de reírme.

Cuando llegaron Carlisle y Esme nos pusimos a ver Saw VI… Me arrepentí completamente. La película era asquerosa. Desde que comenzó había escenas de los juegos, donde la gente se cortaba los brazos, eran aplastados, etc… una sola palabra describía toda la película… Asquerosa.

-¡Asco!- gritábamos a cada rato Rose y yo.

-¡Shh, Bella!- me decía Edward tiernamente al oído.

-Asco, asco, asco, asco- seguía diciendo en voz baja, pero Edward de todas formas me escuchaba.

-¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación?- preguntó Edward y abrí mis ojos completamente, como platos, fue una pregunta inocente, pero de todas formas, se podía mal interpretar.

Edward al ver mi reacción soltó una ligera carcajada y me giró para que pudiera ver su rostro.

-Quise decir, ¿quieres subir conmigo y vemos otra cosa?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Ahhhh- dije soltando pausadamente.- Claro- dije suave.

-Vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

Supongo que nadie se dio cuenta que nos habíamos ido, pues todos tenían sus ojos enfocados en la pantalla, viendo lo que sea que estuviera pasando en la película.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- preguntó Edward una vez que estuvimos en su cuarto.

-No se… lo que sea- dije y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-¿Lo que sea?- preguntó.

-No bueno, lo que sea no- respondí rápidamente.

-Entonces…

-Cualquier cosa que no sea de miedo o de asco- aclaré.

-¡Que cobarde!- dijo bajito en medio de risas, pero igual lo escuché.

-¡Hey, cobarde nada!- dije en mi defensa.

-Yo creo…- comenzó Edward, pero se paró de golpe.

-Tu crees… ¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Nada- dijo sonriendome.

-Dime- exigí

-No- dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo en su cama.

-Eddie, dime- dije con voz tierna.

-No- Dijo sonriendo por el apodo.

Él no quería decirme, yo quería saber… Era hora de utilizar la "artillería pesada", como decía Alice.

Me arrodille en la cama, frente a Edward y coloqué mi cabello hacia mi hombro izquierdo.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Edward girándose para quedar frente a mí.

-Nada- dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué estas planeando? - preguntó Edward, quien se había comenzado a acercar a mi. Nunca pensé que una técnica como esta funcionara, pero era muy gracioso ver que a Edward le desesperaba montones no saber que pasaba por mi cabeza. Agradecí que no pudiera leer mentes, o el plan no funcionaría.

-Nada- repetí sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

-¡Bella, por favor!- rogó mientras levantaba mi rostro cariñosamente con una de sus manos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión, pero destacaba más el cariño con el que me estaba viendo.

-No estoy planeando nada Edward- dije coquetamente, sonriendo de lado y acercándome a sus labios.

-Be… Bella- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura.

Me acerqué más a su cuerpo. Casi no había espacio entre nosotros. Podía sentir su respiración errática. ¡Pobre Edward!... Si tan solo supiera…

-¿Me vas a decir que estás pensando?- pregunté sobre sus labios.

-Yo… Ehhh… creo que ya no pondré la película de terror que iba a poner- dijo Edward.

-¡AJA!- grité separándome de golpe de él. Edward había caído.

-Creo que me perdí- dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?.

-¡Acabas de caer con mi artillería pesada!- dije cruzándome de brazos- ¿En realidad me ibas a obligar a ver una película de terror? ¡Sabes que odio las películas de terror Edward!- dije exasperada.

-Yo… mmm… todavía no aclaro mi mente, dame un segundo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba frente a mi.

-Ponla- dije luego de unos minutos viendo a Edward de aquí, para allá y de allá para acá. Se paró de golpe y me miró frunciendo el seño.- Si tengo pesadillas, tu vas a sufrir las consecuencias- dije todavía con mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

- Eres una pequeña mala influencia- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo se- dije con aire de suficiencia.

Edward colocó algo en la tele, pero no le prestamos atención. Lo único que hicimos fue hablar.

Esa noche me enteré que él quería comprarme un auto, pero me negué completamente, de nuevo.

Habíamos estado hablando durante un largo rato, pero ya no aguantaba el sueño, estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación, pero Edward no me dejó, por lo que esa noche, dormí con Edward.

Comencé a despertarme cuando sentí algunos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Estaba demasiado cómoda como para moverme, sentía el peso de los brazos de Edward en mi cintura y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas en una posición un poco extraña pero cómoda para mí. Escuché como Edward comenzaba a despertarse, pues su respiración cambió de cadencia. Yo seguía haciéndome la dormida.

-No fue un sueño- susurró Edward. Supuse que era para que no me despertara.- "Mi reino por miles de mañanas despertando a su lado"- dijo en susurro y me derretí. El dijo que quería miles de despertares conmigo. Mi corazón estaba dando brinquitos en mi pecho y estoy segura que tenía una sonrisa en mis labios. No abrí mis ojos y traté que mi respiración siguiera continua y relajada.

-Se ven lindos- dijo Alice en susurros.

-Sal de aquí enana- dijo Edward, pero luego su pecho se movió a causa de las risas.

-La vas a despertar si te sigues riendo- dijo Alice.- ¿Algún día le vas a decir?- preguntó Alice con voz tierna.

-Es lo que más quiero en el mundo enana, pero quiero que sea especial- dijo Edward… ¿de qué estaban hablando?.

-No puedes esperar toda la vida- dijo Alice.- Además, todavía no has decidido si vuelves a Harvard… Creo que tienes que pensar lo que vas a hacer- dijo Alice en tono desesperado… Ella había dicho lo que yo tanto deseaba escuchar… Quería saber si Edward se iba a ir de nuevo, o si se quedaba conmigo.

-Ya se que no puedo esperar toda la vida- dijo Edward y sentí como acariciaba mi cabello. "Responde lo de la universidad, por favor, responde" pedía en mi mente.

-Además, tienes competencia por Bella- dijo Alice riendo- creo que a muchos chicos del pueblo les gustó mi amiga- dijo Alice. "Al único que quiero es a Edward" pensé y una sonrisa se puso en mis labios.- ¿Con quién estará soñando?- preguntó Alice.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Edward.

-Está sonriendo- dijo Alice.

-Es hermosa- dijo Edward luego de unos segundos.

-Bueno hermanito, creo que es hora de despertar a la Bella Durmiente- dijo Alice y sentí como se sentó en la cama, justo a mi lado.

-Alice, yo la despierto- dijo Edward.

-Nop, yo la quiero despertar- dijo y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Traté de resistirme unos segundos, pues supuestamente, yo estaba dormida, pero no duré mucho. Comencé a reírme como una tonta y terminé de trasero en el suelo

-¡AUCH!- me quejé en el suelo.

-Buenos días bella- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- ya se que escuchaste todo, no soy tonta- me susurró al oído.

-No le digas nada- le susurré de vuelta- Gracias por despertarme tan cordialmente Alice- dije a en voz normal.

Me giré a ver a Edward y me sonreía.

-No te burles- dije frunciendo mi seño

-No lo iba a hacer- dijo todavía sonriendome y mirándome tiernamente.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, ambos a bañarse y a cambiarse, es momento de arreglar las cosas para navidad- dijo Alice empujándome un poco.

-Dios, ¿Otra cosa al estilo Alice Cullen?- pregunté en medio de risas.

-Si- dijo dando saltitos- y este año es más especial- dijo mirando solamente a Edward.

Recogí mis zapatos y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de escuchar lo que pudiera de la conversación de Alice con Edward. Lo único que escuché fue "Ya tiene un puesto especial en la familia, debería ser tu novia desde el primer momento que la besaste"… y con eso en mi cabeza, me metí a bañar.

* * *

**Holaaaa :) Chan chan chaaaan... llegaron los dos últimos :')**

**Ha! alice si es bocona xD**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el últimoooo :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36 **

Faltaban solamente 8 días para navidad… 8 largos días en los que Alice nos obligó a hacer cualquier tipo de compras locas, decoraciones navideñas extremadamente ridículas y sobre todo… nos obligó a comprar más regalos de los que ya habíamos comprado.

Por más que nos quejáramos, Alice no paraba de mandarnos a hacer cosas, sobre todo a mí… No sabía porqué pero tenía la loca sensación de que me estaba ocultando algo… pero me daba terror preguntar qué era, por el simple hecho que a Alice se le va la cabeza cuando está concentrada coordinando un grupo de personas para que compren o hagan lo que ella quiere.

Lo bueno fue que los días pasaron completamente rápido. Ya era 24 de diciembre, el día antes del día de navidad.

Estaba acostada en la cama cuando los recuerdos de mis navidades pasadas con mi familia llegaron a mi mente.

"Nos encontrábamos todos en la sala de la casa, debía tener unos 4 o 5 años, y estaba todavía en pijama.

_-¡Mamá, llegó Santa Claus!- grité mientras corría debajo del árbol de navidad que tanto le había costado conseguir a Charlie._

_-Si hija, ¿Por qué no abres tus regalos?- preguntó Reneé sonriendo._

_-¡REGALOOOOS!- grité emocionada mientras abrís todos los regalos"_

Otros recuerdos también golpearon mi mente, las navidades siguientes, los diferentes tipos de regalos que mi familia me daba para navidad, todo el amor que me daban, todo el cariño con el que me trataban…

Esta era la primera navidad que pasaba tan lejos de mi familia. Este medio año que había estado viviendo sola en USA había hecho muchísimas más cosas de las que me pude haber imaginado… Debía agradecerle al destino tantas cosas.

La primera cosa que debía agradecer era el haber participado en aquel concurso que me dio la oportunidad de venir becada a Washington. La segunda cosa era el haber conocido a cada uno de los chicos… Emmett se había convertido en mi mejor amigo de todo el curso de odontología y de paso en uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en mi vida. Alice era simplemente la persona más alocada que había conocido y ella, junto con Rose, eran una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza cuando se proponían algo. Jasper siempre me escuchaba cuando necesitaba hablar seriamente con alguien, el escuchaba y solo daba consejos cuando se los pedías, por lo que siempre era el adecuado para hablar de casi cualquier cosa… Obviamente, los temas relacionados con las cosas de mujeres lo asustaban a bastante y por eso siempre evitaba comentar algo de eso frente a él y solamente lo hablaba con las chicas. También estaba agradecida de haber conocido a Esme y a Carlisle, ellos eran el repuesto perfecto para mis padres… Aunque claro, no era lo mismo, por lo menos me hacían sentir como si realmente fuera una de sus hijas y como si me conocieran desde que nací.

Dentro de todo mi recuento de personas importantes también figuraron Jacob y Leah, quienes eran mi cable a tierra en el campus. Eran unos amigos excelentes y realmente esperaba que la estuvieran pasando muy bien en éste momento.

Muchas personas nuevas habían llegado a mi vida, pero ninguna había tenido el mismo efecto en mí, como lo había logrado Edward Cullen.

Edward era el primer chico en el que realmente estaba interesada y para mi suerte, el también estaba interesado en mí. Desde el primer día que lo vi, corazón se aceleraba y solamente quería correr y abrazarlo. Edward fue el primer chico por el que lloré, fue el primero en llevarme a una cita, fue mi primer beso, mi primer baile… mi primer amor. Se había convertido en lo que más me importaba en el mundo. Era mi chico perfecto. Dicen que tu alma gemela aparece cuando menos te lo esperas, y exactamente así me paso. Encontré a Edward cuando ni siquiera lo estaba buscando. Edward había logrado que recuperara todas aquellas cosas que me había perdido por causa de mi falta de vida social en mi país…

-Hola Bella- dijo Alice en la puerta- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Solo… nada- dije con una sonrisa.

-Obviamente no me vas a decir, pero ya se. Estabas recordando a tu familia y luego terminaste pensando en Edward, tu sonrisa te delata- dijo Alice.

-¿Estás segura que cuando estabas pequeña no te golpeaste la cabeza al caerte de la cuna?- dije sonriéndole al duende que se encontraba en mi cama, aún con su pijama, cosa rara en ella.

-Si Bella, estoy segura.- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué cosa rara tienes planeada para esta noche?- pregunté

-No seas fatalista Bella- dijo Alice- Creo que ésta noche será especial para ti- dijo mirándome raro.

-Alice, sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas- dije sentándome en la cama- ¿Por qué me dices que será especial para mí y no para todos?- pregunté.

-Es que… ¡Bella! Es un secreto- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-No me pienso mover de este cuarto hasta que no me digas que te traes entre manos Alice Cullen- dije molesta.

-Bella- comenzó Alice- no quiero dañar la sorpresa- dijo

-Y a mí no me gustan las sorpresas, así que me dices o me voy caminando a Venezuela- dije más molesta.

-¡No serías capaz!- dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Pruébame!- dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Está bien Isabella- dijo Alice parándose frente a mí.- Puedes llegar a ser tan irritante a veces- dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-Alice, no me has dicho que te traes- dije recordándole lo obvio.

-Aff, Edward te hizo una sorpresa, es lo único que te voy a decir- dijo molesta.

-Gracias, me ahorras como 1 semana caminando sin rumbo- dije sonriendo.

-Eres tan desesperante Bella- dijo Riendo.

-Gracias Alice, creo que he aprendido bastante de ti- dije riendo con ella.

-Vamos Bella, quiero que te bañes y te pongas la ropa que te saque… Aunque deberíamos bajar a almorzar, ¿Sabes que son las 3 pm verdad?.

-¿Qué?- Grité mientras corría a ver la hora… Si, eran las 3. Había estado acostada, despierta y pensando como 5 horas sin siquiera inmutarme.

-Tranquila, nosotros solemos hacer de esto un tipo de ritual… Los 24 siempre almorzamos tarde para poder cenar como a las 10 y luego nos quedamos escuchando historias y a las 12 en punto comenzamos a repartir los regalos.

-Wow, mi mamá nos obligaba a esperar que fueran las 12 para cenar… Charlie y yo siempre hacíamos trampa y comíamos sin que ella se diera cuenta…- dije recordando las veces que mamá nos hacía pasar hambre.

-Vamos Bella, deja esas historias para la noche- dijo riendo.

Llegamos riendo a la cocina donde nos esperaban Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Edward. Rose y Jasper estaban durmiendo en casa de sus padres y vendrían con ellos a cenar.

-Al fin despertaron chicas- dijo Esme mientras nos abrazaba a ambas.

-En realidad a mi me despertó Alice- dije todavía riendo.

-¡Buenos días familia!- gritó Alice a mi lado muy feliz- Después de almorzar tenemos que comenzar a arreglar la casa para la cena y luego nos tenemos que vestir nosotros- dijo con autoridad.

-Si, capitana mandona- dijo Emmett levantándose de la silla y haciendo un saludo militar.

-Emmett, no te burles- dijo Alice haciendo pucherito

-Aww, mi hermanita se puso mal porque le dije mandona- dijo Emmett abrazándola.

-Que envidia- dije sonriendo- ojalá yo tuviera un hermano- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz.

-Aww… Ahora la pequeña también quiere que la abrace- dijo Emmett y me abrazó muy fuerte.- Sabes que ya eres parte de la familia, hermanita- dijo Emmett despeinándome más de lo que ya estaba.

Al decir esto me giré hacia Edward quien me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y con ojos tiernos. Carlisle se inclinó a decirle algo y la sonrisa de Edward incrementó. Se levantó y me abrazó cariñosamente frente a toda su familia, besó mi frente y me vio directamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días Eddie- dije bajito, solo para él.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo y me volví a derretir. Solo él lograba hacer que mis rodillas temblaran.- Ven, siéntate- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la silla que quedaba a su lado.

En un rápido vistazo, vi que todos en la cocina nos veían con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bella- dijo Esme llamando mi atención.- Me alegra mucho que pases estas fechas con nosotros.

-Gracias Esme- dije mientas comenzaba a comer.

El almuerzo fue muy sabroso, y sobre todo fue mucha comida.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ayudé a arreglar algunas cosas para la cena, pero en ningún momento me separé de Edward, parecía que ya me era imposible estar mucho tiempo sin él.

-Bueno familia, creo que ya los he torturado mucho… hora de cambiarse, son las 7… Los Hale deben estar aquí a las 8.30… Así que no nos queda mucho tiempo.-Dijo Alice mientras me arrastraba escaleras arriba.

-Alice, pude haber subido solita- me quejé cuando llegamos a mi habitación.

-Nada- dijo Alice corriendo a mi closet- Necesito que te bañes y seques tu cabello y te pongas lo que te ponga en la cama, por favor, no salgas del cuarto cuando termines, mándame un mensaje y yo vengo para terminar con tu cabello y para maquillarte- dio muy desesperada sacando muchas cosas de mi closet.

-Está bien Alice- dije metiéndome en el baño y bañándome lo más rápido que pude.

Al Salir vi mi ropa y me pareció perfecta. Un blue Jean gris claro de corte tubito con una camisa de vestir larga, muy linda. Los zapatos me sorprendieron, nunca los había visto, por lo que supuse que Alice me los había comprado. Eran unos Gucci tipo botines del mismo color de mi camisa.

-Alice se pasó- dije en voz alta mientras me vestía y entraba de nuevo al baño para secar mi cabello.

Cuando estuve lista le mandé el mensaje y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en mi habitación planchando mi cabello y maquillándome.

-¡ALICE!- grité cuando me empujó para que quedara sentada en la cama y ella comenzó a maquillarme sin decir nada.

Luego de unos minutos Alice me habló.

-Estás lista- dijo- Ven- dijo y me ayudó a levantarme.

Me veía más alta gracias a los tacones que Alice me había regalado, pero mi cabello y mi maquillaje estaban espectaculares.

-Wow, gracias Alice- dijo abrazandola.

-De nada Bells, dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Wow Alice, te ves muy linda- dije viendo su atuendo.

-Gracias Bells, ven, bajemos- dijo y bajamos juntas las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos abajo ya estaban los Hale en la sala. Rose corrió a saludarnos y luego Jasper me saludo y se quedó con Alice. Saludé a los señores Hale y busqué a Edward por toda la sala, pero no lo vi

-El está en la cocina- me dijo Emmett- creo que tenía hambre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias Emmett- le dije sonriendo y abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué el abrazo Bells?- preguntó extrañado. Siempre era él el que me abrazaba a mí.

-Por todo- dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

-¡La pequeña se nos volvió loca!- gritó Emmett abrazándome y alzándome del suelo.

-¡Emmett bájala!- gritó Rose- ¡Si se le daña el maquillaje te voy a matar!- terminó riendo.

-Está bien- dijo Emmett soltándome.

-Gracias Rose- dije riendo y caminé a la cocina.

No había nadie… "Qué raro" pensé. Cuando me giré, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y había una nota.

"Estoy afuera" decía la caligrafía de Edward.

Salí a paso lento. Las antorchas estaban prendidas y hacían un camino hacia la mesa del patio, en la cual íbamos a cenar todos. Había alguien esperándome. Era Edward. Tenía su guitarra en sus manos y cuando me vio Sonrió y comenzó a cantar…

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go.  
I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but  
I'll be your hero  
I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero…_

-Bella- comenzó a decir Edward- Eres la chica más especial con la que he podido encontrarme en esta vida. Eres la razón por la que estoy vivo. No pretendo alejarme de tu lado en ningún momento de tu vida, si tu me lo permites- dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Te ves hermosa, como siempre- dijo besando mi frente.

-Gracias Edward- dije sonriéndole- Esa canción fue muy linda.

-Bella, quiero preguntarte una cosa muy importante- dijo acercándose mi.

-Dime- dije sonriendo. No podía dejar de sonreír.

-Tu… Tu…- tartamudeó.

-Tranquilo Edward- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Es que… Bella- dijo y respiró profundo- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó y mi boca se abrió de golpe.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas de las que estoy orgullosa. Uno: gracias a los tacones que llevaba, solamente tuve que brincar un poco y así logre besar como nunca Edward, estaba completamente feliz. Claro que quería ser su novia. Y dos: ¡Mi equilibrio fallo! Y eso hizo que terminara encima de Edward en la grama del patio. Gracias a Dios no había llovido en el día y estaba relativamente seco.

-¿Eso significa que si quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Edward riendo a causa del golpe.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Edward- dije volviendo a besarlo.

Escuchamos unos aplausos detrás de nosotros y cuando nos giramos a ver, todos estaban ahí, con sonrisas en sus labios.

-¡Al fin!- decía Carlisle- ¡ya estaba comenzando a creer que tendría que decirle a Bella que Edward quería ser su novio… hijo, eres un poco lento!- terminó riendo.

-¡Papá!- dijo Edward poniéndose rojo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Lo abracé por la cintura y con una sonrisa en mis labios le dije.

-Si eres un poco lento Eddie- terminé riendo.

-Hey- dijo abrazándome- no sabes cuánto había esperado para tenerte en mis brazos todo el tiempo que me diera la gana- y para rectificar esto me abrazó todavía más fuerte.

-Bueno, ya que los tórtolos son novios oficiales… comamos- dio Emmett abrazándonos a ambos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y comentarios locos de Emmett. Fue la mejor cena de mi vida. Luego de la cena todos nos quedamos en la mesa hablando entre todos, yo aproveché el momento para llamar a casa desearle feliz navidad a mi familia, también les conté que ya era novia de Edward, a lo que mi mamá me respondió un caluroso "ya era hora". Me reí tanto por eso. Todos sabían que ambos estábamos locos el uno por el otro, menos nosotros.

-¿En qué estas pensado?- me preguntó Edward, quien no había dejado de abrazarme.

-En lo bien que me siento contigo. Estoy muy feliz- dije sonriéndole.

-Entonces creo que es un buen momento para darte tu regalo- dijo mientras se paraba y sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita y me la entregaba.

-Feliz navidad Bella- dijo sonriendome.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté abriendo la cajita, de la cual salieron unas llaves.

-Tu regalo- dijo y me tomó de la mano.

-¡YA EDWARD LE VA A DAR EL REGALO A BELLS, VAMOS A VER!- gritó Alice emocionada.

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal de la casa y cuando ésta se abrió, apareció delante de mis ojos un hermoso Audi A7 coupé del año.

-No lo hiciste- dije sin poder creerlo.

-Feliz Navidad novia bella- dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

-¡GRAAACIAS!- grité emocionada y lo abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía. Y luego abracé al resto de mi familia, porque si, ya los consideraba como parte mi familia.

Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron por mi carro y todos los regalos fueron entregados, Edward me llevó al poche y nos sentamos en las escaleras.

-Bella, debo decirte que me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra- dijo Edward abrazándome y besándome tiernamente.- Quiero que sepas que voy a volver a Washington, contigo. No puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti, Isabella Swan.

-Yo debo decirte que tú me has hecho la chica más afortunada solo por estar conmigo- dije sonriéndole.

-Mi pequeña princesa, te amo- dijo besándome tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo, mi príncipe azul- dije besándolo.

En la vida siempre tenemos que contar con la presencia de personas que nos hagan sentir especiales para que la vida valga la pena. Esas personas son la familia y los amigos. No me arrepiento de haberme arriesgado a enamorarme, pues fue eso lo que me llevó a cruzar mi vida con la de Edward. Mi primer semestre en Washington fue perfecto y todo gracias a él y a mis amigos… Al final, conseguí mi "Y vivieron felices"… Por lo menos hasta el momento, porque… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día deje de ser Isabella Swan y me convierta en Bella Cullen y consiga mi "y vivieron felices por siempre"…

_**FIN **_

* * *

**Hola :)**

**Primero que nada, quiero que sepan el motivo del cambio de rating... NO TIENE LEMMONS xD por eso preferí cambiar el rating!**

**Ahora si...**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas mis bellas lectoras que día a día dedicaron alguito de su tiempo para leerme y de paso, dejarme sus lindos reviws, eso es lo que nos hace felices, a nosotras las escritoras xD**

**Ya varias personas me han pedido secuela de esta historia, pero realmente no creo poder hacerla, pues ya casi se me acaban mis queridas vacaciones y cuando comience la uni, no creo que me de tiempo ni para dormir :S**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por apoyarme con mis locuras... Tanto ARRIESGÁNDOME como NUESTRO AMOR SERÁ LEYENDA... También les recomiendo que lean LA CANCIÓN DE UN SUEÑO (también es mía xD), realmente es una linda historia :)**

**últimamente me han picado las manos por escribir un one-shot... Quizás en unos días tengan uno de mi autoría por estos lugares xD**

**Ok... esteeeeemmm... AH! YA! jejejeje, para todas aquellas que quieran ponerse en contacto conmigo (si quieeeeeeeren, no se sientan obligadas xD) me pueden buscar en twitter como AxisDaniela, normalmente posteo gafedades, pero es el lugar en la red donde SIEMPRE me van a poder encontrar xD y para las que quieran mi correo, dejenmelo saber por un rr xD jajajajajajaja...**

**LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO MIS LINDAS Y PRECIOSAS LECTORAS :)**

**Seguiremos en contactooooo :)**

**Gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
